Si Volvieras A Mi
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: HIATUS! "Iruka, aku—" Kakashi tak yakin akan ide ini, "—aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya, Iruka. Aku—" "Dan lucunya aku masih bisa mencintaimu dengan sisa-sisa kehancuran itu, Kakashi." Akhirnya dengan terseok. KakaxIruxObi, SasuxNaru, warning inside.
1. Trailer

_Kata orang, cinta pertama itu tak pernah mati._

_Tapi cinta pertamaku, memang telah mati..._

"Misi kali ini.. Akatsuki, kan?", tanya Iruka, "Lagipula kau.."

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Iruka, kau tidak sedang cemburu pada monumen itu, kan?"

"Aku khawatir.."

"Dia itu sahabatku. Dan dia telah tiada. Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan".

_Como seguir sin ti  
Como saltar sin red  
_

**Kematian**

"Sasuke!", teriak Naruto saat melihat tubuh Uchiha itu terhempas ke tanah.

"Mayat itu..", Yamato terbelalak, "Uchiha Itachi?"

_La eternidad en final se quedo  
Y un desierto es mi corazon _

**Dendam**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada klan Senjuu?", tanya pria itu ngeri.

Sosok yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dingin, "Seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada klan kita."

_Que habra despues de ti?  
Mas que estas lagrimas _

**Perjanjian**

"Aku tahu dimana Naruto disekap."

"Beritahu aku, sekarang!", hardik Sasuke.

Lagi, pria itu hanya tersenyum, "Tentu saja informasi dariku memerlukan bayaran yang setimpal."

_Y desataste un huracan,  
Fuego y furia de un volcan _

**Pengakuan**

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau bilang kau mencintai Konoha?", teriak Iruka.

Sosok itu tersenyum pahit, "Semua ini aku lakukan demi Konoha..."

_Pero hoy te vas  
Y no hay vuelta atraz _

**Perguliran**

"Kau benar-benar siap menerima posisi ini?", tanya Danzou.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Demi Konoha, aku siap."

_Con ese adios tan salvaje y cruel  
Me desojaste la piel _

**Pengkhianatan**

"Apa?", Pein terbelalak kaget, "Tobi mengkhianati Akatsuki?"

"Ini tak sesuai dengan kata-katamu! Perjanjian kita!"

"Kau.. PENGKHIANAT!"

_Ay si volvieras a mi  
Encenderia el sol mil primaveras  
Si regresaras por mi _

**...**

**dan, Cinta**

_Seria un milagro cada vez que me vieras  
Pero hoy te vas  
Y no hay vuelta atraz _

"Obito?"

ONLY IN INDONESIA!

**- Si Volvieras A Mi-**

coming soon

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Trailer dari Fanfict pertama dengan real world. Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Original idea (c) Hatake gHee and Raven Zala. Review?


	2. Uno : The Beggining

**A/N** : MAAFKKAAAANNNN AKKUUUUU!! Maafkan aku, wahai para pembaca yang sudah dengan setia menunggu keberlanjutan dari trailer Si Volvieras A Mi! Baru saia sadari kalo WB tuh mengerikan! Karena itu, sebagai penulis bertanggung jawab, saia berikan chapter pertama dari cerita yang sangat suram ini... Enjoy! Oh ya, chapter ini isinya ringkasan (dengan sedikit banyak perubahan tentunya) dari chap 355-409. Maaf kalo ada yang salah.

**Warning! **Yaoi content! Spoiler! M-rated for unpredictable plot, lemon/lime on next chap, butchery and sadistic murder. Pairing, banyak. Silahkan main tebak-tebak buah manggis.Oh ya, arti dari Si Volvieras A Mi adalah 'If You Were Come Back to Me'..

**Naruto ******** Masashi Kinomoto.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi song ******** Josh Groban.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi ******** Sabaku no gHee**

**Special thanks to : Raven-zala and Aria TheCashireCat.**

_Kata orang, cinta pertama itu tak akan pernah mati_. _Tapi cinta pertamaku, memang telah mati_.

**-- Uno --**

Kakashi berdiri di hadapan monumen kepahlawanan itu dalam diam. Walau kebiasaan itu sudah dilakukannya selama betahun-tahun, tetap saja rasa sesak dan sedih itu masih ada. Perasaan perih setiap kali ia berlutut dan meletakkan karangan bunga di sana. Terlebih ketika mata kanannya membaca satu nama itu. Nama yang membuatnya selalu kembali ke monumen itu. Seorang pahlawan sejati baginya, yang rela mengorbankan diri demi seorang sahabat. Kakashi meletakkan sebelah tangannya di sana.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi dengan rokkie 9.", kata Kakashi pada monumen itu, "Misi kali ini mengejar Akatsuki. Jujur saja, aku agak tidak percaya diri.."

Pria bermasker itu menghela nafas. Misi itu resmi diturunkan kemarin malam. Perintah bagi ia, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Yamato dan Sai untuk mencari Sasuke dan mengejar Akatsuki. Kakashi tau misi kali ini bukan mainan, walau ia juga tak berniat bermain-main dengannya. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dipandangnya sebuah nama yang terpatri di batu itu, juga di dalam hatinya. Nama seorang Uchiha.

"Kalau kau melihatku sekarang, apa yang akan kau katakan ya, Obito.."

Kakashi masih membisu sambil memandangi beberapa buket bunga yang sudah kering. Mengais kembali memori lama yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ingat, namun entah kenapa semua kenangan pahit selalu memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat sosok itu. Kakashi meraba penutup matanya, merasakan peninggalan terakhir darinya. Sharingan. Berkat mata itulah Kakashi menjadi ninja yang disegani di seluruh penjuru negara Hi.

_Kata orang, cinta pertama itu tak akan pernah mati_. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. _Tapi cinta pertamaku, memang telah mati_.

"Hmm..", Kakashi tersenyum saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Sepasang tangan yang tadinya hendak meraih leher jounin tampan itu tak berhasil menuntaskan misinya. Dengan cepat, Kakashi meraih tangan itu dan membalikkan badannya. Akhirnya, malah pemilik tangan itu yang jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Kakashi.

"Aw!", teriaknya pelan, "Kenapa sih kau selalu bisa menebak kedatanganku.", ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit cemberut, "Tidak seru sama sekali."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil di balik penutup wajahnya, "Kau ini ninja atau bukan? Kedatanganmu selalu berisik, bagaimana aku tidak sadar?", balas Kakashi sambil memandang sepasang mata indah itu. Pria yang terduduk di atas badan Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Sudah waktunya kau berangkat, tahu."

"Oh, sekarang kau mengusirku, nih?"

Senyuman nakal terbit di wajah si rambut kuncir, "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Kakashi meraih penutup wajahnya, menurunkannya dan menekankan bibirnya perlahan di bibir pria yang dipangkunya itu, "Kau akan merindukan aku, Iruka."

Wajah Iruka bersemu merah, "Siapa bilang? Ge-er.."

"Lihat saja nanti.", kata Kakashi sambil membawa tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu makin mendekat, "Sekarang saja kau sudah menyusulku ke sini."

"Hei..", Iruka sedikit memberontak, "Jangan disini.."

Kakashi tertawa kecil, "Aku suka melihat wajah merahmu itu. Lucu."

"Aku serius!", kata Iruka tegas sambil mengambil posisi duduk sempurna, "Kalau kau tak segera menemui timmu untuk menjalankan misi, Godaime akan membuatmu menyesal."

"Oh ya?", Kakashi ikut duduk di rerumputan, "Dia tak akan bisa melakukan itu."

Iruka tertawa mengejek, "Sok yakin.."

"Aku yakin.", bisik Kakashi sambil kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Iruka. Kali ini ciuman berlangsung agak lama. Iruka sedikit mengerang dan memejamkan matanya ketika lidah liar Kakashi mulai bergerilya di dalam mulutnya. Kakashi mengusap pipi Iruka dan menjauhkan bibirnya, "Karena hanya ada satu hal yang membuatku menyesal."

"Oh ya?", desah Iruka, "Apa?"

Kakashi tersenyum dan mencium dahi kekasihnya, "Kehilanganmu.."

"Gombal!", desis Iruka sambil tertawa lepas.

"Kita sudah dua tahun lebih hidup bersama, masa' baru sekarang kau tahu kalau aku gombal?", goda Kakashi lagi. Iruka mendengus pelan.

"Kau kebanyakan baca buku mesum karangan ero-sennin..", kata Iruka. Kakashi hanya angkat bahu dan berbaring di sebelah Iruka. Agak lama mereka berdua hanya diam dan membiarkan semilir angin yang berbicara. Kakashi melihat kekasihnya berkali-kali menghela nafas berat. Membuatnya membawa tubuh Iruka ikut setengah terbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Hei, aku akan baik-baik saja.", kata Kakashi. Iruka menatap Kakashi cemas.

"Kali ini.. Akatsuki, kan?", ucap Iruka ngeri, "Aku takut.."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Kau pikir aku akan mati di tangan mereka?"

Iruka menggeleng, "Rasanya ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi..", bisiknya, "Firasatku buruk. Rasanya kau akan pergi jauh, Kakashi.."

"Kau ini..", ucap Kakashi sambil mengusap kepala Iruka, "Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Gomen..", jawab Iruka, "Lagipula kau..", Iruka tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya pandangannya yang tertuju pada monumen. Hanya sedetik, lalu Iruka membuang muka. Kakashi menghela nafas dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin pamitan pada dia..", kata Kakashi pelan. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi Iruka yang berusaha mengerti, "Hei, kau tidak sedang cemburu pada monumen, kan?"

Iruka mengangkat bahu pelan, "Tidak boleh?"

_Sudah kuduga_. Kakashi memeluk tubuh Iruka, "Dia sahabatku, Iruka. Dan dia sudah tiada. Tidak ada yang perlu kamu cemaskan.", bisik Kakashi.

"Aku tahu, tapi..", Iruka tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kakashi. _Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada Kakashi? Bahwa firasat aneh ini_.. Iruka menggeleng pelan, "Aku percaya padamu, Kakashi..."

Kakashi mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Iruka. Terkadang ia merasa sangat jahat pada orang yang dicintainya itu. Meninggalkannya untuk misi. Pergi sekian lama mempertaruhkan nyawa. Agak tidak adil dibanding sedikitnya waktu yang ia habiskan di sisi Iruka. Namun hal paling jahat yang sampai sekarang tak bisa ditinggalkannya adalah terus mengunjungi monumen itu setiap hari dan meletakkan buket bunga di sana.

Hal yang selalu membuat Iruka sedikit cemburu.

"Kakashi sen..", teriakan Naruto yang baru muncul membuat Iruka refleks duduk dan menjauhkan diri dari Kakashi yang masih tiduran di rerumputan. Terlambat, karena Naruto dan yang lain sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua sambil mesem-mesem, "Mhh.. Kayaknya lagi perpisahan ala film-film barat, nih..", goda Naruto melihat wajah guru kesayangannya yang bersemu merah.

"Kayaknya kami mengganggu..", kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"I.. Iie.", jawab Iruka sambil berdiri, "Gomen, kalian lama menunggu ya? Sampai menyusul ke sini..", kata Iruka. Memaksakan tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Heh, anak muda..", keluh Kakashi yang entah kapan sudah memakali kembali penutup wajahnya, "Mengganggu orang dewasa bercinta saja.."

"Heh!", bentak Iruka sambil melotot, "Dia bercanda.", kata Iruka cepat.

"Serius juga tak masalah kok, Umino.", kata Yamato dengan senyum terkembang, "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, Kakashi.", sambungnya sambil memakai jubah panjang.

Kakashi mengangguk malas, "Ya, ya baiklah..", katanya sambil berdiri, "Lagi-lagi misi yang membuatku tak sempat membaca Icha-Icha..", keluhnya.

Iruka memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, "Jangan mengeluh."

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu, Umino.", sahut Yamato sambil menangguk ke arah rekan seperjalanannya, "Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Iruka-sensei! Kalau aku berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke, kau harus traktir aku makan ramen!", teriak Naruto, tentu dihiasi senyuman khasnya.

Iruka tertawa kecil, "Berhasil atau tidak, aku rasa kau pasti minta ramen gratis."

Naruto ikut tertawa, "Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat! Aku sudah tak sabar.."

"Ayo!", komando Yamato. Dalam sekejap, tujuh sosok itu sudah menghilang. Yang dapat Iruka lihat hanya kelebat bayangan yang dengan cepat melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Sambil menghela nafas, ia menatap sosok di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?", tanya Iruka, "Pergilah."

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas. Sekali lagi, diturunkannya penutup wajahnya, dan meninggalkan satu kecupan hangat di bibir kekasihnya. Iruka memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman hangat dari Kakashi. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau akan sangat lama sekali... Sebelum ia bisa menikmati momen-momen itu lagi.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"... Mengerti?", tanya Kakashi.

"Tapi..", potong Sakura, "Radius 5 kilomater terlalu jauh! Sepertinya _wireless_ kita tak akan berfungsi kalau berpisah sejauh itu, lagipula sepertinya terlalu berbahaya kalau kita sendirian. Setidaknya bagaimana kalau pergi berdua saja.."

"Tenang, Sakura.", kata Yamato. Ia mengangguk pada Kakashi, yang langsung menggunakan kuchiyose no jutsu-nya. Dalam sekejap, delapan anjing ninja muncul dari balik gumpalan asap. Naruto dan yang lain mulai tegang melihatnya.

"Suara yang kalian dengungkan akan terdengar oleh telinga kami.", kata Pakkun, "Dan hidung kami mampu mencium marabahaya yang datang."

Naruto menelan ludah, "Pakkun..."

"Begini pembagian kerjanya.", kata Kakashi, "Satu orang akan diikuti oleh dua anjing summon-ku. Bersikap baik pada mereka, ya."

"Aku akan pergi dengan Sakura.", ujar salah satu anjing, dan diikuti oleh satu anjing lainnya. Dua anjing lain langsung mendekati dan memilih Shino sebagai parnter. Begitu juga Sai yang dijaga oleh satu anjing galak dan satu anjing berperban.

"Lalu, aku?", tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau seorang Jinchuuriki yang menjadi target Akatsuki, maka kau akan pergi dengan Yamato juga Hinata yang memiliki kemampuan memandang jarak jauh.", jelas Kakashi. Pakkun yang bertengger di bahu Kakashi tertawa mengejek.

"Dan bocah ini juga berisik, sepertinya akan menarik perhatian..", katanya.

Salah satu anjing super besar mendekati Hinata. Hyuuga pemalu itu tersenyum pada Naruto, "Kita bekerja sama ya, Naruto.."

Naruto tersenyum bersemangat, "Baiklah!"

"Karena Kiba sudah punya Akamaru, maka aku juga berangkat dengan Pakkun saja.", ujar Kakashi. Disambut dengan anggukan bersemangat Kiba dan gonggongan Akamaru. Kakashi menghela nafas, "Ingat, prioritas kita adalah mencari Sasuke, lalu Akatsuki. Siapapun yang kalian temukan, laporkan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kerja tim."

Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shino, Hinata dan Kiba mengangguk setuju. Kakashi mengangkat tangannya, "Berpencar!"

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

Angin berhembus pelan saat tim Hebi berjalan di jalan setapak antah berantah itu. Sepasang mata onyx kelam menatap kelebat bayangan yang beterbangan. Sama sekali tak dihiraukannya pemilik bayangan itu. Yang sekarang membuatnya menghela nafas terus adalah keberadaan wanita centil berambut panjang yang selalu menguntitnya.

"Sasukkeeee...", panggilnya sambil menggandeng lengan Sasuke, "Sudah lama aku ingin berduaan saja denganmu..."

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap wanita itu malas, "Menyingkir."

Karin—ya, itulah nama wanita manja barusan—memanyunkan bibirnya dan pergi dari samping Sasuke sambil menggerutu pelan. Sasuke tak menggubris keberadaan maupun kepergian wanita itu. Ia hanya memandang sendu ke arah langit. Sudah diduganya saat-saat seperti ini akan datang. Saat dimana orang berisik itu kembali mencarinya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, meneguhkan hatinya untuk menyelesaikan tujuannya.

Memusnahkan Itachi Uchiha dari dunia ini.

Terkadang, Sasuke merasa usahanya tak akan membuahkan apapun kecuali kepuasan semu dari balas dendam. Terkadang, ia berharap ditemukan saja oleh bocah hiperaktif berambut pirang itu. Mantan rekan timnya yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan ejekannya. Cowok berisik yang selalu dicemooh dan diremehkannya. Sekaligus sosok yang selalu ia rindukan—setidaknya dalam hatinya saja. Sasuke menghela nafas saat teringat pemilik sepasang mata biru yang cerah ceria itu.

_Naruto_..

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berbalik menyusul rekan-rekan tim barunya.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

Iruka memandang cawan tehnya sambil tertegun sendu. Dalam diam ia hanya memandang riakan mungil di cawan berlukis itu. Sudah sekian minggu sejak kepergian Kakashi. Sementara itu, Tsunade sesekali menghela nafas dan memandang ke luar jendela. Shizune sampai bingung dengan kelakuan kedua orang yang di luar kebiasaan itu. Untuk mencairkan suasana, ia berusaha mengajak bicara Tsunade dan Iruka.

"Ano..", ujar Shizune, "Bagaimana dengan misi level C yang harus diselesaikan oleh tiga genin ini? Apa menurut kalian.."

"Shizune.", panggilan Tsunade membuat Shizune yang sedari tadi sok sibuk dengan dokumen misi membatu, "Kenapa Jiraiya belum kembali, ya?"

Pertanyaan cemas yang terlontar itu membuat Iruka tersadar dari lamunannya, "Bukannya.. Ia pergi sendirian mencari info tentang Akatsuki?"

"Justru itu..", ujar Tsunade cemas, "Firasatku tak enak.."

Shizune memaksakan tersenyum, "Tenanglah, Tsunade-sama. Kita semua tahu kalau seorang sannin legendaris sperti Jiraiya-sama mampu.."

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama.", potong Tsunade. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Hal ini jelas membuat Shizune bingung. Tsunade menghela nafas, "Aku harap dia kembali dengan cengiran bodohnya itu.."

Iruka memilih tak menanggapi. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sendiri sedang bergulat dengan firasat tak enaknya mengenai kepergian Kakashi kali ini. _Kakashi_.. Iruka menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. _Semoga kau baik-baik saja_...

"Ah..", Shizune langsung menunjuk kaget, "Itu kan.."

Tsunade menoleh, dan terkejut bukan main melihat seekor katak ninja yang berasal dari kuchiyose-nya Jiraiya sedang bertengger di jendela kantor Hokage, "Mustahil.."

Iruka juga ikut waspada saat katak mungil itu diangkat oleh Tsunade ke mejanya. Tsunade melihat punggung katak yang bertuliskan kombinasi angka yang aneh. Sekali lihat, jelas itu kode yang menunjukkan sesuatu. Iruka dan Shizune dapat melihat ekspresi yang sangat mengerikan di wajah Hokage mereka itu. Mata Tsunade membulat tak percaya saat melihat barisan terakhir yang berupa rangkaian kata.

Rangkaian kata yang sedari dulu dianggap Tsunade omong kosong.

"Aku membawa pesan dari Jiraiya kecil.", kata si katak, "Dia menyuruhku kesini."

"Jiraiya..", Tsunade menggeleng pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Iruka dan Shizune, "Bisa kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Iruka dan Shizune berpandangan bingung. Namun melihat ekspresi Hokage mereka yang sangat datar itu, mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan pada pesan yang barusan ia baca. Saat Shizune hendak bertanya lagi, Iruka melarangnya bicara dan memberikan isyarat untuk beranjak dari ruangan itu. Shizune menyusul Iruka keluar dari sana dan menggeleng cemas mengingat raut Tsunade barusan.

"Katakan...", desis Tsunade pelan, "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Tsunade melotot memandangi katak mungil itu dengan perasaan sangat tidak enak. Tak mungkin ninja sehebat Jiraiya sembarangan dalam mengirimkan katak ninja bertuliskan kode aneh ini. Tsunade sudah menduga kalau hal buruk telah menimpa rekan satu timnya itu. Diculik, disekap dengan siksaan, sedang meregang nyawa, atau kemungkinan terburuk. Kemungkinan yang sangat tidak diharapkan Tsunade.

Sang raja katak itu menjawab, "Jiraiya kecil itu sudah mati."

"...", Tsunade langsung lemas mendengarnya. Ia merasa waktu berhenti sesaat ketika kalimat itu merasuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Otaknya menolak berpikir. Kelebat bayangan aneh menghantui otaknya. Tak pernah ia sangka, Jiraiya akan pergi secepat itu. Perlahan, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan dan menyender pada jendela kantornya. Wanita itu memandang langit sore yang memerah dan menunduk, "Dasar bodoh.."

Tsunade merasakan sesuatu yang rasa sakitnya melebihi kematian. Dan ia hanya bisa diam di sana, membiarkan air yang hangat mengalir pelan di kedua pipinya. Tanpa ada suara. Tanpa ada isakan.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Apa yang kau lihat dengan matamu?", tanya Itachi dengan gayanya yang angkuh. Ia duduk di singgasana batu, sementara Sasuke berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Tempat yang antah berantah, dan pertemuan dengan kakaknya yang sama sekali tak direncanakan. Sasuke merasa darahnya mendidih saat bertatapan dengan pemilik mangekyo itu.

"Aku melihat..", Sasuke menarik nafas, "Kematianmu."

Tawa kecil yang mengejek keluar dari bibir Itachi, "Kau melihatku.. Mati?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap kakaknya dengan amarah menggelegak. Setelah beberapa minggu dilaluinya dengan istirahat pasca pertarungan mautnya dengan Deidara, ia merasa tubuhnya perlu bergerak. Dan pertarungan balas dendam ini sudah sangat lama ditunggunya. Momen-momen dimana ia akan membalas apa yang telah dilakukan manusia berdarah dingin dihadapannya.

Itachi berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu..", dengan sekejap saja, tiba-tiba pria itu sudah berada di samping Sasuke, "Mari kita lihat, seberapa bagus pengelihatanmu itu.."

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Sialll...!!", teriak Naruto frustasi saat melihat tubuh berjubah Akatsuki itu terjatuh ke tanah, "Aku kira kita sudah benar-benar membunuh orang ini.."

Kakashi dan Yamato mendengus. Setelah serangan kerjasama Naruto dan Kiba yang menguras banyak tenaga, plus majunya Shino melawan anggota bertopeng Akatsuki itu, ternyata mereka kecolongan. Dugaan awal mereka yang menyatakan kalau mereka berhasil membantai pria bertopeng coklat berulir itu ternyata meleset.

Empat jam yang melelahkan.

"Memang anggota Akatsuki punya kebiasaan memakai mayat sebagai bunshin.", ujar Kakashi ketus, "Menjijikkan.."

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?", tanya Hinata sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang sudah terlihat letih.

"Sebenarnya, tadi anjing ninja yang mengikutiku mencium bau Sasuke..", kata Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk, "Salah satu bunshinku juga bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi belum sempat mencari jejaknya, bunshinku keburu dihancurkannya."

"Apa itu artinya kita sudah cukup dekat dengan keberadaan Sasuke?", tanya Kiba.

"Bisa jadi, karena..."

Kata-kata dan perdebatan dari tujuh rekan timnya seakan menjauh dan menghilang dalam pendengaran Kakashi. Sedari tadi, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya. Rasanya misi kali ini tak akan berakhir semudah yang ia kira. Pria bermasker itu hanya memandang jauh ke arah langit. Berharap menemukan goresan Kohona yang ia rindukan di bentangan biru itu.

_Iruka_...

BHUUMMMM...!!

"Apa itu?", teriak Naruto dan yang lainnya terkejut.

Kakashi terkejut melihat adanya ledakan raksasa dari kejauhan. Burung-burung yang kaget beterbangan menjauh. Api yang sangat besar terlihat di antara rindangnya pepohonan dan tebing. Kobaran yang Kakashi kenal—bukan kobaran biasa tentunya. Api itu berwarna hitam pekat, bertemu dengan api merah membara. Kakashi menelan ludah.

_Jutsu api_.. _Katon gokakyu dan_..._ ameterasu?_

"Semuanya!", teriak Kakashi, "Kita pergi ke arah kobaran barusan!"

"Osh!", teriak semuanya setuju.

Kakashi tidak menyukai ini. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia memimpin jalan dan melompat paling terburu-buru. Naruto berusaha menyusul gurunya itu.

"Kakashi sensei!", teriaknya, "Api barusan.."

"Mengerikan sekali..", kata Yamato yang ikut mengejar, "Apa itu jutsu api yang hanya dikuasai oleh klan Uchiha?"

Kakashi mengangguk ngeri, "Sepertinya pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Itachi.."

"APA?", teriak Naruto, "Jadi ledakan barusan itu..", Naruto merasakan perutnya melilit oleh kekuatan tak tampak, "SASUKEEE...!!"

"Na..", Kakashi menghela nafas saat melihat muridnya mempercepat laju lompatannya dan menghilang dengan kecepatan mengerikan, "Aku tak suka ini.."

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

Pertarungan maha dahsyat yang terjadi antara dua Uchiha itu menyisakan kehancuran yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Setelah sekian jam dihabiskan sebagai ajang saling membunuh antarsaudara, akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa bersandar pasrah pada sebuah dinding batu yang sudah rusak berat. Tenaga dan chakranya terkuras habis dalam usahanya membunuh orang terdekat dengannya itu.

Kakak kandungnya, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke hanya memandang pasrah saat Itachi mendekatinya dengan dua jari menegang. Terlebih saat Itachi menarik tangannya dan menghujamkan jarinya menuju wajah Sasuke. _Habis sudah semua_. _Kali ini ia benar-benar akan mencongkel mataku_. Sasuke tetap membuka kedua bola matanya. Rasa takut sudah sama sekali tak ada. Sampai akhirnya Itachi menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan kedua jarinya. Sebuah senyuman pahit tersungging di bibirnya, membuat Sasuke terkesiap.

"Ini..", ucapnya pelan, "Yang terakhir."

Mata Sasuke membelalak dalam keterkejutan. Sama sekali tak ia sangka Itachi akan melakukan sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan. Sentuhan yang selalu dilakukan Itachi saat dirinya masih kecil. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang pada kehampaan saat tubuh lemah itu terjatuh ke belakang dan menghempas tanah. Tubuh kakak kandungnya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. Emosi aneh mulai menjalari Sasuke.

"Aniki.."

Sasuke menatap kosong ke arah tubuh Itachi. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara langkah dari kejauhan. Namun tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ia hanya bisa menyerah saat rasa kantuk luar biasa menyergapnya. Hanya sepersekian detik, dan tubuh rapuhnya menyusul tersungkur tepat di samping kakaknya terbaring mati.

"SASU..", teriakan Naruto tertahan saat ia melihat dua tubuh terbujur kaku, "Ke..?"

Naruto memandang tak percaya. Pemandangan yang terlalu miris itu seakaan mampu mengatakan semua cerita di baliknya. Pohon-pohon yang tumbang, serpihan batu yang berserakan, ceceran darah dimana-mana, seakan menjadi saksi bisu betapa dahsyatnya pertarungan terakhir antara Itachi dan Sasuke. Kakashi dan yang lain ikut terkejut melihat pemandangan mengenaskan itu.

"Astaga..", desis Yamato, "Mayat itu.. Uchiha Itachi?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Ayo kita periksa keadaan mereka."

"Sasuke..!", Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke terbaring, "Buka matamu, teme!", teriaknya dengan suara tercekat sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Kakashi dan Sakura ikut menghampiri kedua tubuh itu dan memeriksa mayat Itachi terlebih dahulu. Sakura langsung mencari denyut jantungnya dan menggeleng pasrah. Kakashi mengerti kalau Itachi Uchiha sudah tiada. Perhatian mereka beralih pada Sasuke yang ada di pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto, biarkan aku memeriksa Sasuke.", kata Sakura sambil memeriksa nafas dan detak jantung Sasuke. Kakashi dan yang lain menatap Sakura cemas.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Kakashi. Sakura menggeleng sambil menahan tangis.

"Parah.", jawabnya singkat, "Masih hidup, tapi harus segera diberi pengobatan intensif. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa nyawanya benar-benar melayang."

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat, "Bodoh.."

"Sekarang bagaimana?", tanya Hinata, "Apa kita bawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha?"

Shino menggeleng, "Konoha terlalu jauh, bisa-bisa ia mati di tengah perjalanan."

"Lalu, bagaimana? Kalau tidak segera ditolong juga bahaya, kan?", tanya Kiba.

"Apa di sekitar sini tidak ada desa yang bisa disinggahi?", tanya Sai.

Kakashi tampak berpikir dan menggeleng, "Setahuku sih ti.."

"Ada, kok."

Sontak, mereka berdelapan menoleh pada sumber suara. Mata mereka membelalak terkejut saat melihat sosok berjubah Akatsuki itu sedang berdiri angkuh di atas tebing. Langsung mereka mengambil posisi waspada dan memandang curiga pada pria bertopeng coklat berulir itu. Kakashi mendengus pelan.

"Kau lagi.."

**... be****rsambung ...**

**Back **with me, Sabaku no gHee yang sudah kembali dari pertapaan kehiatusan!

Kayaknya chapter pertama ini isinya rangkuman (yang diubah seenak perut) dari mangascan Naruto yang asli. Yah, intinya sih nunjukkin kalo cerita buatan saia kali ini make real-world dan nyambungin dari kejadian asli di manga Naruto. Wuih, berat banget mesti bikin make dunia ninja..!! Ampe puyeng saia bolak-balik nanya2 Aria ama Raven biar nyambung ama cerita aslinya. Oom Masashi, maapkan aku yang seenaknya melencengkan cerita Andaaa!! Sumpah, hanya buat menyalurkan imajinasi sajaaa...!!

**Omake: **

Ghee dan Raven lagi di taman bacaan. Mau minjem Naruto vol. 27 yang ada adegan Kakashi Gaidennya :

Ghee : duh, harga komiknya 700 perak nich

Raven : Uapuah? (merogoh kantong kanan)

Ghee : cuma ada gopek nih, cuy!

Raven : Bentar (merogoh natong kiri)

Ghee : Ada dua ratusan ga, cuy?

Raven : Sabar (merogoh kantong belakang) ah! Adanya seratus perak!

Ghee : (ikutan merogoh kantong sendiri) wueh! Ada cepek!

Raven + Ghee : Akhirnya! Cukup tujur ratus perak!

--End--

Oke, selanjutnya di chapter dua, nggak akan ada adegan dari manga asli Naruto, tapi pure ide pribadi. Kira-kira, mau ngapain ya si pria bertopeng ulir alias TOBI nongol di depan Kakashi cs? Penasaran kaaannn? So... Nantikan chapter depan yaaa! Ja matta ne!

Oh iya, lupa..

**REVIEWWW sangat DIBUTUHKAN!**** Plus.. MET ULTAH YA SASUKEE!!**

**Makasih atas kesediaan Anda membaca, dan MAKASIH BANYAK bagi yang bersedia mereview…**


	3. Dos : Finnaly, I Find You

Warning

**Warning! **Yaoi content! Spoiler! M-rated for unpredictable plot, lemon/lime on next chap, butchery and sadistic murder. Pairing, banyak. Silahkan main tebak-tebak buah manggis.Oh ya, arti dari Si Volvieras A Mi adalah 'If You Were Come Back to Me'..

**Naruto ******** Masashi Kinomoto.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi song ******** Josh Groban.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi ******** Sabaku no gHee**

**Special thanks to : Raven-zala and Aria TheCashireCat.**

_Membawamu kembali ke tanah kelahiranmu_._ Entah ini pucuk dari anugrah, atau awal dari sebuah musibah_…

**-- Dos --**

"Kau lagi..", desis Kakashi.

Sosok itu berkacak pinggang, "Tobi anak baik.. Tobi anak baik.."

Kedelapan ninja itu berpandangan heran. Entah apa, tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki ini. Lama mereka hanya diam dan memandangi pria bertopeng itu dengan kecurigaan di atas rata-rata. Bukan main terkejutnya mereka saat sosok di atas tebing itu menghilang dan berpindah dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Kakashi melotot saat menemukan pria bertopeng itu sudah di sebelahnya.

_Ce_.. _Cepat sekali_. Kakashi agak tegang. _Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?_

"Jangan gugup begitu.", ujarnya dengan nada riang, "Tobi anak baik, tidak akan membuat masalah."

Kakashi dan timnya hanya bisa memandang dalam diam saat Tobi merangkul mayat Itachi. Pria bertopeng itu menghela nafas, "Heh, pakai acara mati.. Menyusahkan saja."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, mereka berdelapan terkesiap saat sosok Tobi dan Itachi menghilang dari samping mereka. Berpindah lagi ke atas tebing tanpa ada tipuan seperti asap atau sejenisnya. Dengan suara riang, ia berkata lagi.

"Aku mengambil mayat ini ya.", ujarnya, "Setidaknya orang mati harus dikubur dengan layak, bukan?"

Kakashi mendengus pelan, "Layak katamu?"

"Tobi anak baik.", ulang Tobi, "Makanya Tobi datang untuk menjemput Itachi. Sekalian memberi tahu kalian kalau di sekitar daerah ini ada desa kecil."

Naruto membelalak, "Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Naruto!", hardik Sakura, "Yang benar saja! Masa' kau percaya pada kata-kata anggota Akatsuki seperti dia?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Betul! Bagaimanapun, dia itu musuh kita!"

"Ck ck ck..", Tobi menggeleng, "Tobi anak baik, harus berapa kali Tobi bilang?"

"Sepertinya kita tak bisa mempercayai dia..", kata Yamato. Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Namun tidak dengan Naruto yang sudah hilang akal sehatnya melihat Sasuke terbujur sekarat, "Katakan, dimana desa itu!"

Tobi menunjuk ke arah utara, "Sekitar lima mil dari sini, jalan saja ke arah utara. Akan ada sebuah desa namanya Tsukigakure.", jawab Tobi, "Tobi sering makan dango disana.", katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Kakashi tak habis pikir—apa seperti ini tabiat anggota Akatsuki?

"Di sana juga ada dokter yang terkenal karena kemampuan medisnya, lho.", sambung Tobi, "Sebaiknya kalian segera ke sana kalau tak mau Uchiha kecil itu tewas."

Naruto memandang rekan-rekannya dengan tatapan memohon, "Kita harus segera ke sana dan menyelamatkan Sasuke!", teriaknya. Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Hinata, Shino, Kiba dan Sai berpandangan bingung. Serentak, mereka kembali memandang curiga ke arah Tobi.

"Ah—kalau tak cepat dikubur, nanti badan Itachi keburu busuk. Tidak tampan lagi, dong.", kata Tobi tanpa beban sedikit pun, "Tobi duluan ya.", pamitnya.

Kakashi dan timnya memandang penuh kebingungan pada anggota Akatsuki satu itu.

"Oh!", tiba-tiba saja Tobi melemparkan pandangan pada Naruto, "Hey, Jinchuuriki! Jaga baik-baik Uchiha kecil ya!", teriaknya, "Mungkin suatu saat ia bisa dipergunakan."

Naruto terkesiap marah, "Apa katamu?"

"Tobi anak baik—pamit."

Naruto hanya bisa menggeram kesal saat pria berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah itu menghilang lagi. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana caranya Tobi menghilang dengan kecepatan mengerikan seperti barusan. Lebih tidak mengerti lagi maksud dari kata-kata Tobi yang terakhir. Namun, pikiran Naruto bukan ke sana sekarang.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke desa yang dibilang si brengsek topeng barusan.", kata Naruto sambil memandang rekan-rekannya, "Ayolah, kumohon.."

Sakura menghela nafas, "Kau benar-benar yakin? Siapa tahu itu perangkap.."

"Aku tak peduli!", bentak Naruto, "Kalau memang itu perangkap, asalkan Sasuke bisa bangun kembali, aku rela masuk ke dalamnya!"

Sakura tersentak bukan main mendengarnya. Terlebih melihat tatapan tajam dari sepasang bola mata biru langit itu. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah gurunya, seolah meminta persetujuan. Kakashi ikut menghela nafas.

"Pakkun, bagaimana?", tanya Kakashi.

Anjing ninja berpenciuman sangat tajam itu terlihat berpikir, "Hmm.. Aku mencium bau banyak manusia dan makanan dari arah utara."

"Benar-benar ada desa disana?", tanya Yamato tak percaya.

"Sepertinya iya..", dukung anjing ninja lainnya.

Kakashi menoleh pada Hinata, "Bisa gunakan byakuganmu, Hinata?"

"Baiklah.", Hinata langsung berkonsentrasi dan memusatkan chakranya pada mata, "Byakugan!", dalam sekejap, pemandangan sekian kilometer di depan dengan mudah dilihatnya. Hinata mengangguk yakin, "Benar. Ada desa kecil yang.."

Semuanya memandang Hinata bingung, "Yang?"

"Damai..", jawab Hinata, "Terlalu damai, bahkan. Terpencil, pula.."

Naruto terlihat tak sabar, "Lalu kita menunggu apa lagi? Cepat kita bawa Sasuke ke sana!", teriaknya. Kakashi menatap Hinata, yang mengangguk setuju.

"Lebih baik daripada kita bawa Sasuke ke Konoha.", dukung Hinata.

Kakashi terpaksa mengangguk kali ini, "Baiklah. Kita ke sana."

"Biar aku yang menggotong Sasuke.", kata Yamato. Semuanya mengangguk dan bersiap untuk perjalanan lima mil itu, "Berangkat!"

"Osh!"

Naruto melompat dari pohon ke pohon menuju ke arah Utara. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke tubuh lemah Sasuke dalam bopongan Yamato. Seutas senyuman pahit terbentuk di bibir Naruto. _Sasuke_… Naruto menahan tangisnya. _Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi_…

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikamaru?", tanya Tsunade pada pria jenius dari klan Nara itu. Shikamaru terlihat bingung dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Namun saat itu, ia merasa otaknyalah yang perlu digaruk.

"_How troublesome_…", keluhnya sambil menontoni punggung katak ninja itu, "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti arti simbol ini.."

Tsunade menghela nafas pasrah, "Bahkan jenius sepertimu pun tidak mengerti. Si bodoh itu terlalu _bodoh_ dalam membuat sandi.."

Di ruang Hokage itu, sudah berkumpul Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka dan Shikamaru yang berusaha memutar otak untuk memecahkan kode dari Jiraiya. Deretan angka dan simbol ganjil itu sangat memusingkan di mata mereka. Shikamaru sampai frustasi sendiri dan bolak-balik keluar ruangan itu hanya untuk merokok di luar. Tsunade jadi ikutan pusing melihat chuunin terjenius yang ia miliki kolar-kilir seperti itu.

"Sepertinya..", kata Shikamaru yang kembali masuk ke ruangan setelah menghabiskan sebatang rokok, "Kode ini ditujukkan pada orang-orang yang dekat dengan si ero-sannin.", kata Shikamaru.

"Hmm..", mulailah Tsunade, Iruka dan Shizune berpikir.

"Anda sama sekali tak mengerti, Tsunade-sama?", tanya Shizune.

Tsunade mendengus, "Aku hanya mengerti 'Aishiteru' saja, tahu."

Shizune tersenyum sedih dan menatap satu-satunya kalimat yang ditulis dengan huruf kanji pada baris terakhir. Orang imbisil juga tahu kalau kata-kata itu ditujukkan pada Tsunade seorang. Shikamaru memberi usul.

"Mungkin Naruto mengerti?", tanyanya.

Tsunade memutar bola matanya, "Setahuku dia jenius dalam pekerja keras—tapi tidak dalam permainan memecahkan sandi."

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?", usul Shizune, "Dia kan cukup dekat dengan Jiraiya-sama?", tanyanya sambil menoleh pada Iruka.

Iruka hanya angkat bahu, "Aku tak yakin Kakashi mengerti."

"Memang dia setumpul itu?", tanya Shikamaru. Iruka tertawa kecil.

"Kalau Kakashi sih..", jawab Iruka sambil keluar dari ruang Hokage, "Tahunya cuma cover dan isi dari Icha-Icha Paradise.."

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Desanya sudah terlihat.", lapor Shino singkat sambil memperlambat laju lompatannya. Ia berhenti di depan gebang kecil itu, diikuti oleh rekan-rekan timnya.

"Inikah..", Sakura menatap kagum pada dunia skala mikro di balik gerbang kayu itu, "Tsukigakure itu?"

Naruto dan yang lain juga tak kalah takjub melihat kegiatan di sana. Desa yang mungil dan sangat damai. Sampai-sampai gerbangnya pun tidak dijaga secara ketat. Di dekat gerbang, ada dua pria dewasa yang sedang berbincang sambil minum teh. Seorang penjual manisan keliling lewat dan tersenyum pada mereka. Selebihnya, rumah-rumah kecil dan sederhana tersusun dengan jarak tertentu. Anak-anak kecil berlarian. Semuanya begitu damai.

Terlalu damai.

"Aku tak percaya ada desa seperti ini, di tempat seterpencil ini.", kata Naruto heran.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Desa mungil ini tampaknya tidak terpengaruh oleh sentuhan dari luar. Komunitas yang tidak terjamah oleh keberadaan teknologi seperti Konoha ataupun Suna. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari material yang digunakan di keseharian mereka—yang jelas terlukis dari sekali saja melihat. Kakashi memutuskan untuk memasuki desa tersebut.

"Ayo.", komandonya, diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya. Kakashi mendatangi salah seorang petugas gerbang dan menyapanya, "Umm.. Permisi."

Salah seorang pria menoleh dan tersenyum sangat ramah, "Ya?"

"Maaf, kami dari.."

"Astaga!", teriak pria barusan saat melihat Yamato menggotong Sasuke yang sudah babak belur, "Apa yang terjadi pada pria itu?"

Kakashi agak terkejut, "Dia terluka. Kami butuh pengobatan dan penginapan untuk.."

"Nanti saja bicaranya.", potong pria lain, "Lekas bawa dia ke tabib!"

Yamato dan yang lain berpandangan heran. Alangkah baik dan terbukanya penduduk desa ini kepada pendatang asing seperti mereka.

"Aduh, Yamato senseii..", kata Naruto geram, "Tunggu apalagi? Cepat bawa Sasuke ke tabibnya..", paksanya.

"Ah.. Iya.", jawab Yamato sambil berlari kecil mengikuti kedua pria penjaga gerbang barusan. Langkahnya diikuti Kakashi dan keenam muridnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?", tanya Sakura sedikit cemas, "Mereka terlalu baik.."

"Apa gunanya meragukan kebaikan orang sih?", tandas Naruto, "Yang penting kan mereka mau membantu Sasuke!"

Yang lain angkat bahu dan memilih berlari dalam diam. Sepanjang jalan, mereka sedikit memperhatikan sekitar. Rumah yang dihuni sangat sederhana—walau tak bisa dibilang kalau ini desa miskin. Penduduknya berwajah bersih dan keadaan tubuhnya normal saja. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan layak walau modelnya sangat ketinggalan zaman. Perhatian mereka teralih saat para pengantar berbelok dan berhenti di salah satu rumah besar.

"Masuklah.", kata pria barusan, "Saya akan panggilkan tabibnya."

"Jangan terlalu gaduh.", tambah pria satunya, "Di sini ada banyak kamar khusus bagi mereka yang sakit. Tidurkan saja anak itu di sana.", katanya sambil menunjuk salah satu futon sederhana. Yamato mengangguk dan membaringkan Sasuke di futon paling ujung. Kakashi dan yang lain menyusulnya dan duduk di sekitar Sasuke.

"Sasuke..", bisik Naruto sambil memandang mata Sasuke yang terpejam, "Tenanglah, kali ini kau akan selamat..", sambungnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Sakura merangkul pundak Naruto dan berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada cowok pirang itu, "Berdoa, Naruto..", bisiknya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura.", ucap Naruto tulus. Mereka semua hanya diam menunggu sang tabib datang sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Belum lagi bajunya yang koyak di sana-sini dan lebam di sekujur tubuh. Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke ke sekitarnya dengan seksama.

Ruangan yang ditata sangat apik. Tatami yang digunakan sepertinya baru saja dijemur, tercium dari baunya. Kertas yang digunakan pada pintu terlihat putih tanpa debu sedikit pun. Tiga futon pasien terhampar apik dengan jarak cukup untuk penjenguk. Juga beberapa detil berupa vas besar berisi bunga kering di sudut ruangan, serta altar pemujaan di dekat lorong menuju kamar pasien. Siapa pun tabib di sini, ia memiliki selera interior yang lumayan baik.

"Ini tabibnya, mohon menyingkir..", kata pria penjaga gerbang barusan.

"Maaf, tadi saya harus menolong pasien luka bakar.", ujar suara itu lembut. Seorang pria dengan yukata putih menampakkan dirinya dari lorong, "Siapa yang sakit?"

Kakashi menatap tabib yang barusan keluar dengan ekspresi biasa. Namun dengan cepat ekspresi itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Memang suara dan perawakan pria itu sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Namun tentu saja Kakashi sangat mengenal mata itu. Sebelah mata onyx bening dan sebelah yang lain berpupil putih. Raut yang lembut dan menawarkan persahabatan, sekaligus watak keras tercermin di sana.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sosok yang sudah lama hilang itu.

"Mustahil..", desis Kakashi. Sepasang mata yang sangat dikenalnya kini bertatapan langsung dengan sebelah mata jounin bermasker itu, "O.. Obito?"

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Sebaiknya..", Tsunade sudah berbaring frustasi di meja kerjanya, "Kita istirahat memecahkan kode bodoh ini dan minum teh dulu."

"Aku setuju.", ujar Shikamaru cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya, bagi dia menyeduh teh bukanlah pekerjaan yang merepotkan.

Shizune masuk ke ruangan Tsunade dan membawa sebuah pot berisi teh hijau dan empat cawan mungil. Setelah menaruh nampan di meja, ia ikut duduk di sebelah Tsunade.

"Sandi yang merepotkan.", ujarnya sambi menuangkan teh di cawan milik Tsunade, "Gula, Tsunade-sama?", tawarnya.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Yang banyak.", tambahnya. Seakan sama sekali tak peduli asupan kalori minimum yang sudah seharusnya ia perhatikan—mengingat umurnya yang sudah kepala lima. Namun Shizune memilih menuruti apa mau nonanya.

Shikamaru mengambil pot teh dan menuangkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menambah sedikit gula dan minum tanpa bicara apa-apa. Tentunya kerutan di dahinya masih ada, menandakan ia sedang memakai otaknya. Sementara Iruka hanya diam di bangkunya tanpa menyentuh cawan, wadah gula maupun pot teh.

_Perasaanku makin tak enak_. Iruka memejamkan matanya erat-erat. _Tidak, tidak_. _Aku harus percaya pada Kakashi_. _Aku harus yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja_.

"Ne.. Iruka-san?", panggil Shizune pelan.

Iruka sedikit tersentak, "Ah, iya?"

"Kau melamun?", tanya Shizune, "Kakashi-sama pasti baik-baik saja kok.."

"Eh..", Iruka merasa wajahnya sedikit memerah, "Aku tidak..", untuk menutupi rasa malunya, ia cepat-cepat menyambar pot teh dan menuangkan cairan hijau bening itu ke satu-satunya cawan yang masih kosong. Setelah cawan itu penuh, tiba-tiba..

CRAK..

"Ah..", Iruka terkejut saat melihat ujung cawan itu retak. Shizune langsung tanggap.

"Wah.. Cawan tua.", komentarnya sambil beranjak, "Sebentar, Iruka-san. Saya ambilkan cawan lain dulu.", katanya sambil beranjak.

Iruka tak menjawab dan terus memandangi cawan tersebut dengan tatapan takut. Cawan yang retak tepat saat ia memenuhinya dengan teh panas. Iruka menelan ludah.

_Pertanda buruk_.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

Tabib dalam balutan yukata putih itu sedikit memicingkan matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan Kakashi, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Kakashi benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat sosok manja itu sudah bermetamorfosa sempurna menjadi sosok anggun dan menawan. Sorot matanya yang dulu penuh ambisi kini sangat lembut. Tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi dan sedikit mengkurva. Rambut hitam yang dulu jabrik kini sedikit panjang menyentuh bahunya. Kakashi terus menatap sosok itu dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Bagaimana bisa ia menerima kenyataan bahwa cinta pertamanya, yang selalu didoakannya di monumen, ternyata masih hidup di desa antah berantah?

"Ah..", sepasang mata Obito membulat dan sorotnya kembali ramah, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi membatu di tempatnya berlutut. Hanya anggukan yang bisa ia berikan pada Obito serta senyuman pahit yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain. Menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benak tujuh rekannya, yang kini hanya bisa berpandangan heran. Kakashi tak peduli semua itu. Baginya pemilik mata onyx itu terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan keberadaannya. Obito pun tak banyak berekspresi, hanya menatap Kakashi dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ano..", suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan dan suasana vakum di ruangan itu, "Anak ini perlu ditolong..", katanya sedikit memaksa.

"Ah, iya!", ujar Obito sambil berlutut di hadapan tubuh Sasuke, "Aduh, maaf.."

Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang masih saja ceroboh seperti dulu. Ia masih tak peraya semua ini adalah kenyataan. Kakashi merasakan rindu yang hanya bisa ia mengerti sendiri. Perasaan berbuncah yang menari liar dalam hatinya, seakan memaksanya untuk menghampiri tubuh Uchiha itu dan merengkuhnya erat. Namun Kakashi menahan diri dan diam melihat Obito sibuk memeriksa Sasuke.

"Ameterasu..", desisnya pelan.

Yang lain langsung menatap Obito bingung, "Eh?"

Dengan cepat, Obito menggeleng dan memaksakan tersenyum, "Luka bakar yang bahaya sekali. Lagipula.. Chakranya sudah hampir habis. Kalau begini.. Akan susah menyembuhkannya..", Obito berpikir.

Naruto terlihat hampir menangis, "Apa tak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan dia?"

Obito terlihat berpikir keras.

"Sayang sekali..", celetuk Yamato, "Apabila keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha mati dengan keadaan setragis ini.."

"Apa?", Obito terlihat heran, "Anak ini.. Uchiha?"

Kontan saja semua yang ada di sana berpandangan heran dan mengangguk, "Iya.."

"Hmm..", Obito berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk, "Yah sudahlah, pakai cara itu saja.", katanya sambil bersiap dengan duduk bersila di hadapan Sasuke.

"He.. Hei.", cegah Kakashi, "Kau mau apa, Obito?"

Obito angkat bahu, "Tak ada jalan lain. Akan kuserahkan setengah chakraku pada anak ini supaya dia mampu bertahan hidup."

"Jangan sembarangan.", cegah Yamato, "Memangnya chakra kalian.."

"Tak perlu khawatir.", potong Obito sambil tersenyum, "Begini-begini juga aku seorang Uchiha. Pasti chakraku cocok dengan chakra anak ini."

Hening. Tujuh pasang mata membelalak tak percaya. _Orang ini juga Uchiha?_ Baru saja Naruto hendak memprotes, Kakashi keburu memotong.

"Tinggalkan ruangan ini.", perintahnya, "Proses ini tidak akan menarik untuk dilihat."

Naruto agak keberatan, "Tapi.."

"Kubilang, keluar.", ulang Kakashi dengan nada memaksa. Akhirnya Yamato angkat bahu dan menggiring enam shinobi muda itu keluar dari ruang perawatan, meninggalkan Kakashi dan Obito berdua dalam ruangan itu. Kakashi memandang Obito dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau meningga…"

"Bisa kita mulai, Kakashi?", potong Obito, "Aku tak mau disalahkan kalau anak ini keburu tewas karena terlambat mendapat sumbangan chakra."

Kakashi menatap sepasang mata berbeda warna itu dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Obito memulai langkah pertama dalam pengaliran chakra.

"Baiklah.", Kakashi mengangguk, "Biarkan aku membantumu."

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Uchiha Obito..", kata kepala desa berambut hitam panjang itu sambil sesekali mengingat, "Ia datang ke desa ini belasan tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu ia masih berumur dua belas atau tiga belas tahun dan sebelah matanya terluka."

Kakashi mengangguk. Rentang waktunya benar. Saat mereka berumur dua belas tahun dan menjalankan misi 'jembatan', saat itulah Obito dinyatakan tewas tertimpa bebatuan besar. Kakashi masih ingat posisi Obito yang sudah tak memiliki kemungkinan hidup itu. Memang, waktu itu ia sama sekali tidak memeriksa kembali apakah mayat Obito masih di sana atau tidak. Tapi tetap saja aneh rasanya orang sekarat seperti itu bisa kembali normal.

"Kami merawat matanya dan ternyata sembuh. Walau tak bisa melihat lagi, setidaknya kedua bola mata anak itu terbuka. Yah, walau sebelah pupilnya menjadi putih.", sambung kepala desa, "Anak itu memiliki semangat belajar yang tinggi. Ia juga cepat mengerti. Tabib kami mengajarinya ilmu-ilmu kedokteran."

Kepala desa itu menyeruput tehnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingat sekali pertama kali ia mengobati orang, sampai menjadi tabib hebat seperti sekarang dan mengajarkan pemuda serta gadis di desa ini ilmu kedokteran.."

"Maaf..", kata Kakashi memotong, "Apa Obito datang dengan sebagian tubuh yang.. Umm.. Cacat?", tanya Kakashi pelan.

"Cacat?", kepala desa itu menggeleng, "Tubuh anak itu baik-baik saja."

Kakashi tercenung. _Mana mungkin tubuh Obito tidak rusak sedikit pun setelah tertimbun runtuhan sebegitu banyak?_ Kakashi menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi, "Dengan siapa ia datang ke desa ini?"

"Hmm, biar kuingat.", kata kepala desa, "Seingatku dia datang sendirian. Dalam keadaan kelaparan dan kurus kering.. Itu saja."

Kakashi mengangguk. Entah kenapa, ada hal ganjil yang ia rasakan. Ada kepingan puzzle yang hilang dalam masa lalu Obito. Seakan cerita yang dipaparkan kepala desa tidak lengkap, ada sesuatu yang kurang. Namun tak dapat dipungkirinya kalau dia sangat bersyukur menemukan Obito masih hidup dan sehat. Naruto dan rekan lain yang sedari tadi hanya bisa bengong mendengar percakapan Kakashi dan kepala desa lama-lama tertarik juga.

"Jadi, si Obito Uchiha ini..", kata Naruto, "Adalah teman setimnya Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Dia anggota paling bodoh dan berisik di tim tujuh dulu."

"Padahal ia seorang Uchiha, ne?", canda Yamato. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Katanya Uchiha itu elit. Tapi Obito itu selalu terlambat, bodoh, pecicilan, dan terlalu bersemangat.", sambung Kakashi, "Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa satu tim denganku."

"Wah, mirip kau, Naruto.", celetuk Sakura sambil tertawa. Menyisakan Naruto yang cemberut dan menatap Kakashi tak terima. Kakashi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana keadaan kedua Uchiha itu sekarang?", tanya Kiba.

"Stabil saja.", jawab Kakashi, "Namun butuh beberapa hari sampai mereka sembuh total dan sadar."

"Kapan kita akan membawa Sasuke ke Konoha?", tanya Hinata.

Sakura berpikir, "Kurasa dengan keadaan Sasuke, besok kita sudah bisa berangkat ke Konoha. Harus cepat dirawat dengan teknologi kedokteran di sana, aku pikir.."

"Bagitu.", kata Sai, "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Uchiha satu itu?"

Kakashi terdiam, "Maksudmu?"

"Apakah kita biarkan dia tetap disini?", akhirnya Shino buka suara juga.

"Hah, Uchiha mana pun sama saja.", desis Naruto jenaka, "Menyusahkan.", padahal ia yang paling khawatir kalau-kalau Sasuke tak akan bangun lagi.

Kali itu Kakashi tercenung. Ia merasakan kebenaran di balik perkataan Sai dan Shino. Setelah melihat keberadaan Obito, apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan? Apakan terus membiarkannya berada di desa terpencil ini atau.. Jujur saja, membawa Obito kembali ke Konoha tak pernah ada dalam rencana Kakashi. Namun tak dapat Kakashi pungkiri bahwa ia sangat merindukan sosok bodoh itu dalam hidupnya.

_Membawamu kembali ke tanah kelahiranmu_._ Entah ini pucuk dari anugrah, atau awal dari sebuah musibah_… Kakashi menetapkan hatinya. _Iruka_… batin Kakashi. _Maafkan aku_.

Tanpa peduli dengan konsekuensinya kelak, Kakashi langsung berdiri di hadapan kepala desa. Membuat semua yang berada di sana terkejut.

"Ah.. Ada apa?"

Kakashi menatap kepala desa itu dengan penuh rasa memohon, "Aku punya satu permintaan. Seperti yang kubilang, Uchiha Obito adalah shinobi yang menghilang dari Konoha.", kata Kakashi, "Karena kami telah menemukannya kembali, bolehkan kami membawanya pulang ke Konoha?", tanya Kakashi tegas. Naruto dan yang lain berpandangan. Kepala desa terlihat berpikir dan bertatapan dengan sekretarisnya.

"Tapi Kakashi-san...", ujar sang sekretaris, "Kami sangat membutuhkan tenaga Obito-sama untuk mengobati pasien desa kami."

"Kalian barusan bilang kalau Obito sudah banyak menurunkan ilmu kedokterannya, bukan?", kata Kakashi berkeras, "Semestinya ada banyak bibit tabib yang bisa menggantikannya."

Hening sesaat.

"Memang betul apa katamu.", kata kepala desa, "Tapi kami tetap saja membutuhkan Obito sebagai tabib pengajar, karena.."

Ucapan kelapa desa terputus saat melihat Kakashi melakukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaannya. Yamato dan enam shinobi muda lain terbelalak melihat rekan setim mereka melakoni sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan Kakashi sebelumnya. Mereka tak percaya akan pengelihatan mereka, saat melihat seorang jounin bersharingan itu berlutut seakan mengemis sesuatu di hadapan kepala desa itu.

"Aku mohon..", desis Kakashi dengan nada mendesak, "Biarkan aku membawa Obito Uchiha kembali ke Konoha.."

… **bersambung …**

**Ohohoho!** Apakah keputusan sang kepala desa? Ehehehehee… Ternyata! Obito masih hidup dan tinggal di desa terpencil itu! Bagaimana bisa Obito lolos dari maut? Nah, jawaban akan ditemukan di chapter2 berikutnya dong! Makanya, jangan ragu untuk mengklik 'go' pada submit review yah! **REVIEWWW…!!**

**OMAKE**

Beberapa saat setelah rampung merapati Si Volvieras A Mi

Ghee : Gw lebih prefer KakaIru!

Raven : Engga! KakaObi, lah!

Beberapa minggu berselang, setelah kejadian Rp. 700,-

Ghee : Lo baca kan kan Kakashi Gaiden! Lo nggak liat pengorbanan Obito?

Raven : Tapi kasian Iruka, tau! Dia kan udah lama jadian ama Kakashi.

Ghee : KakaObi deh!

Raven : Engga! Kakairu!

Aria : (tiba-tiba muncul) sasunaruuu...!!

Ghee dan Raven cuma bisa swt, dan lanjut berantem.

Nilai moral : Jangan terlalu saklek ama satu pairing, entar kualat loh. Satu lagi, sebenernya kami berdua masih meributkan entar Kakashi bakal jadi ama siapa. Jadi.. Terima2 aja yah.. :D

**Makasih atas kesediaan Anda membaca, dan MAKASIH BANYAK bagi yang bersedia mereview…**


	4. Tres : First Love?

**A/N : **Buat semua yang mengomentari that fucking 'KELAPA DESA" ituh.. Oke, gw manusia, gw tau gw salah, gw khilaf, gw minta maafffff, gw minta maaf, maaf, maaf...!! Huweeee...!! Puas? Puas? Puas? lebay

**Warning! **Yaoi content! Spoiler! M-rated for unpredictable plot, lemon/lime on next chap, butchery and sadistic murder. Pairing, banyak. Silahkan main tebak-tebak buah manggis.Oh ya, arti dari Si Volvieras A Mi adalah 'If You Were Come Back to Me'..

**Naruto ******** Masashi Kinomoto.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi song ******** Josh Groban.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi ******** Sabaku no gHee**

**Special thanks to : Raven-zala and Aria TheCashireCat.**

_Sebegitu tak bisakah kau melupakan dia, Kakashi? Sampai-sampai kau nekad membawa dia kembali tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali?_

**-- Tres --**

Iruka sedang sibuk mencorat-coret sesuatu di dokumen yang terhampar di hadapannya. Saat itu pagi menjelang siang dan ia sudah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu tangan kanan Hokage. Makin lama, rasa gundah yang ia rasakan makin hebat saja. Padahal, sudah ada kabar kalau hari itu rombongan Kakashi dan rokkie 9 akan tiba hari itu juga dalam keadaan selamat. Juga kabar yang menyatakan bahwa mereka berhasil membawa Sasuke. Namun, kabar terakhir membuat Iruka bingung.

Tertulis, 'Kami membawa pulang seorang missing-nin Konoha'.

"Kau terlihat gelisah, Iruka.", ujar Tsunade sambil memperhatikan raut wajah chuunin muda itu, "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Iruka memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Tidak, Godaime-sama."

Tsunade memilih diam dan kembali melihat-lihat dokumen permohonan misi yang masuk hari ini. Merepotkan sekali mengurusi semua ini. Terkadang, wanita tua yang tampak muda itu berpikir untuk hengkang saja dari jabatannya ini. Iruka kembali memikirkan siapa yang dimaksud Kakashi dalam surat pendek yang dikirim dengan salah satu anjing ninjanya.

_Apa yang dimaksud itu Itachi? Kenapa harus memakai 'missing-nin Konoha'? Kenapa tak menyebut namanya saja langsung?_

"Tsunade-sama!", pintu ruang Hokage terbuka paksa. Tsunade dan Iruka sampai sedikit terlonjak karena kaget. Shizune menunduk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hei, hei..", ujar Tsunade sambil menghampiri sekretarisnya, "Pelan-pelan saja."

"Ano..", Shizune menelan ludah, "Rombongan Kakashi dan rokkie 9.. Sudah sampai di gerbang Konoha..", lanjutnya.

Butuh sekian detik bagi Tsunade dan Iruka untuk mencerna informasi tersebut. Langsung mereka bertatapan dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Shizune. Aku titip kantor ini padamu.", kata Tsunade sambil melarikan diri dari ruangannya. Disusul dengan hilangnya Iruka dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Meninggalkan Shizune sendirian dengan muka bodoh.

Iruka menyusul lompatan Tsunade dengan mempercepat kecepatannya.

"Godaime-sama..", panggil Iruka, "Siapa sebenarnya 'missing ninj Konoha' yang tertulis di dalam surat kemarin?"

Tsunade menggeleng, "Entahlah. Perkiraanku sih, Itachi?"

Iruka menghela nafas. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kakashi dalam surat itu, dan ia tak sabar mengetahui siapa sebenarnya ninja yang hilang itu. Langkah mereka melambat ketika melihat delapan Rokkie 9 sudah ada di depan gerbang Konoha dan berbincang dengan Kotetsu. Mereka berdua mendarat tak jauh dari hadapan Kakashi dan timnya.

"Wah, wah..", sapa Tsuande, "Sepertinya misi kalian berhasil.", ujarnya saat melihat Yamato yang masih menggendong Sasuke. Kini Uchiha malang itu sudah berbalut perban sana-sini dan masih dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Kakashi..", panggil Iruka. Pria bermasker itu menahan diri untuk tidak segera memeluk Iruka, dan hanya mengangguk kecil padanya. Iruka menangkap sorot yang aneh dari mata Kakashi. Entah sorot macam apa, seperti rasa bersalah yang dalam. Iruka menggeleng, "Kalian berhasil membawa Uchiha Itachi juga?"

Sontak kedelapan shinobi itu berpandangan dan menggeleng pelan. Mimik menyesal tampak dari wajah mereka semua. Tsunade heran.

"Bukankah tertulis kalau kalian membawa pulang seorang missing-nin Konoha?", tanya Tsunade, "Masa' kalian membawa pulang Orochimaru?"

Kakashi menggeleng, "Seorang Uchiha juga, namun bukan Itachi."

"Eh?", Iruka dan Tsunade berpandangan bingung, "Lalu?"

Pertanyaan itu terjawab saat seekor anjing summon Kakashi yang besar sekali itu maju dan menampakkan sosok seorang pria. Tsunade memperhatikan orang itu dan tampak tidak percaya, "Mustahil… Anak ini masih hidup?"

Iruka sama sekali bingung dengan perawakan yang sangat asing baginya itu. Memangnya ada shinobi Konoha dengan tampang seperti ini? Iruka memandang Kakashi, "Ne, Kakashi. Siapa pria ini?"

Kakashi memandang sepasang mata heran itu dengan perasaan tak karuan. Antara menyebutkan namanya yang sudah lama hilang itu atau tidak. Namun ia hanya bisa mengaku saat bertemu pandang dengan Iruka, "Dia Uchiha Obito."

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Sasuke butuh banyak sekali istirahat.", kata Tsunade sekeluarnya dari kamar rawat Sasuke, "Pengobatan intensif akan diberikan. Untung saja Uchiha satu lagi—siapa tadi?"

"Obito..", jawab Kakashi. Membuat perasaan tak enak Iruka makin menjadi.

"Ya, Obito.", sambung Tsunade, "Kalau saja ia terlambat menyumbangkan chakranya, aku rasa Sasuke tak bisa ditolong lagi."

"Tsunade-baachan!", panggil Naruto, "Kapan si teme itu akan sadar?"

Ninja medis itu terlihat berpikir, "Mestinya sih tidak lama. Sekitar satu minggu atau kurang, walau setelah ia sadar ia memerlukan banyak waktu sebelum bisa berlatih lagi."

"Bersyukurlah, Naruto.", kata Sakura yang ikut memeriksa, "Tak ada cidera permanen pada Sasuke. Ia hanya butuh waktu mengembalikan chakranya."

Naruto ingin menangis bahagia mendengarnya, "Syukurlah.."

"Aku senang akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke Konoha..", ucap Sakura penuh rasa syukur, "Akhirnya Konoha akan kembali ramai dengan pasangan serasi kita.", sambungnya sambil menatap iseng ke arah Naruto. Cowok pirang itu tertawa kecil.

Keadaan koridor rumah sakit Konoha itu ramai dengan beberapa anggota Rokkie 9 yang baru menuntaskan misi mereka. Beberapa perlu mendapatkan perawatan ringan karena luka sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya ada Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato dan Tsunade di sana, sedang berbincang. Mereka semua terlihat lega dan puas karena berhasil menuntaskan misi dan kembali dengan selamat. Kecuali satu orang yang terlihat murung.

_Uchiha Obito itu orang yang setiap hari didoakan Kakashi di depan monumen, kan?_ Iruka menghela nafas berat. _Dan ternyata ia masih hidup dan kembali ke Konoha?_

"Aku boleh menunggui Sasuke tidak?", tanya Naruto dengan wajah memohon pada Tsunade, "Boleh kan, Tsunade baachann..??"

Wanita itu menghela nafas, "Dasar, seperti anak kecil saja."

"Boleh?", tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Terserah kau saja—tapi..", Tsunade geleng-geleng kepala karena Naruto sudah menghilang dan berlari ke kamar rawat Sasuke, "Dasar.."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Obito?", tanya Kakashi. Pertanyaan yang sudah sewajarnya dilontarkan mengenai cinta pertamanya, bukan? Iruka berusaha menahan perasaannya saat Kakashi sepertinya hanya ingin bicara berdua Tsunade. Mereka agak menjauh dan berhenti tepat di depan kamar rawat Obito.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Keadaan dia baik-baik saja. Karena hanya menyumbangkan chakra, sepertinya dia akan lebih dulu siuman dibanding Sasuke. Walau aku juga heran, bagaimana bisa tubuhnya sama sekali tak cacat setelah kejadian yang kau ceritakan itu. Yah, anggap saja ini mukjizat untuknya.", jawab Tsunade. Ia mendekatkan diri pada Kakashi dan berbisik, "Sepertinya kekasihmu itu ada masalah."

Kakashi tersenyum pahit, "Iruka baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.", kata Tsunade, "Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor."

Kakashi dan Iruka mengangguk bersamaan, "Hati-hati.."

Pria bermasker itu hanya menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan sosok yang tergolek lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Sampai detik ini, Kakashi masih tak dapat mempercayainya. Obito telah kembali. Obito yang dinyatakan tewas di medan perang belasan tahun lalu telah pulang ke Konoha. Semudah itu kepala desa Tsukigakure menyetujui kepergian Obito yang waktu itu masih pingsan. Bisa dibilang, Kakashi membawa Obito secara sepihak.

Iruka menatap Kakashi dengan perasaan perih yang ganjil. Belum pernah ia merasakan amarah aneh yang merasuki otak dan hatinya saat itu. Saat-saat ia melihat orang yang dicintainya memandang iba kepada pria lain. Bukan, bukan pandangan iba. Sekali lihat saja, Iruka sadar kalau itu adalah pandangan yang menyiratkan kerinduan. Iruka memalingkan kepalanya—merasa tak sanggup melihat kekasihnya menatap sedalam itu pada mantan rekan setimnya.

Bukan sebatas rekan tim, sepertinya. Namun lebih dari itu.

"Kakashi.", panggil Iruka dengan suara pelan, "Kutunggu di lobby."

"Ah..", akhirnya Kakashi melepaskan pandangannya pada Obito, "Baiklah."

Iruka berjalan dengan langkah lesu dan duduk di salah satu sofa lobby rumah sakit. Tak lama, Kakashi sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihatku pulang.", kata Kakashi menggoda.

Iruka menghela nafas, "Ini kan bukan pertama kalinya kau pulang selamat dari misi tingkat A.", kata Iruka malas, "Bagaimana Itachi?"

Kakashi tampak mengingat, "Dia kami temukan tewas setelah bertarung habis-habisan dengan adiknya. Lalu mayatnya dibawa kabur oleh anggota Akatsuki yang autis itu."

"Hah? Aneh sekali..", kata Iruka, "Lalu dimana kau menemukan..", Iruka harus menelan ludah sebelum menanyakan hal ini, "Dia..?"

"Obito?", tanya Kakashi. Ia melihat Iruka mengangguk hati-hati. Kakashi menarik nafas sebelum bercerita, "Anggota Akatsuki itu tiba-tiba memberi tahu kami keberadaan desa terpencil untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke. Dia bilang, di sana ada tabib hebat. Ternyata..", tak sadar, Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Tabibnya Obito.."

"Oh..", komentar Iruka pelan, "Bagaimana kehidupan dia di sana? Kenapa akhirnya dia mau kembali ke Konoha?", kali ini nada cemburu muncul dengan sangat halus.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, "Kalau soal itu.."

"Hmm?", Iruka tampan menuntut jawaban.

"Aku membawanya kembali saat dia pingsan..", jawab Kakashi sambil menatap kedua mata Iruka, "Yah.. Dia tidak minta, sih."

Iruka terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Kakashi. Ia hanya tertawa pahit, "Jadi kau membawa Obito.. Hanya karena keinginanmu sendiri?"

Kontan Kakashi tersentak mendengar perkataan Iruka. Kakashi sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ide spontan itu terlintas di kepalanya. Lebih bingung lagi kalau ditanya alasannya membawa Obito kembali ke Konoha. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Sadar tidak sadar.", jawabnya, "Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah kembali ke Konoha membawa dia. Tapi, hey—dia kan mantan rekan satu timku, Iruka.."

Iruka menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan matanya erat. _Sebegitu tak bisakah kau melupakan dia, Kakashi? Sampai-sampai kau nekad membawa dia kembali tanpa memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali?_ Iruka berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak dari lobby.

"Ah, Iruka.", panggil Kakashi cepat, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kantor Hokage.", jawabnya dingin.

Kakashi agak tertohok mendengar nada dingin keluar dari bibir Iruka. Akhirnya ia memilih diam dan membiarkan saja langkah cepat itu pergi. Sendirian, Kakashi merenungi keputusan mendadak yang ia lakoni. Lalu mengingat raut wajah Iruka barusan yang terlihat gelisah dan terluka. Pria itu menunduk dan menutup wajahnya.

_Iruka_… Bayangan masa lalu kembali menghantui Kakashi. _Obito_…

"Semoga..", bisik Kakashi, "Iruka bisa mengerti…"

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Temui aku saat makan siang, ya?", kata Kakashi sambil mengecup dahi Iruka, "Selamat bekerja.", lalu Kakashi memakai penutup wajahnya kembali dan menghilang ke arah _sparing field_. Tentu saja ada janji latihan dan membicarakan misi. Namun Iruka tidak cukup bodoh untuk bisa dibohongi begitu saja. Ia tahu persis kemana Kakashi akan pergi sebelum menemui rekan jouninnya—rumah sakit Konoha untuk melihat apa Obito sudah siuman atau belum. Iruka berusaha untuk lebih sabar tiga hari terakhir ini.

Karena tentunya hal itu lebih menyakitkan ketibang melihat Kakashi termenung sendirian di depan monumen kepahlawanan.

Obito telah kembali ke Konoha, Iruka tahu hal itu. Yang ia tak tahu, apakah hatinya siap apabila suatu saat Kakashi akan—tidak! Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku harus yakin kalau Kakashi tidak akan macam-macam dengan Obito..", bisiknya.

"Ne, Iruka-san?", panggil suara lembut itu. Iruka menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Shizune.", jawabnya, "Apa ada dokumen baru?"

Shizune menggeleng, "Sepertinya hari ini akan santai. Barusan saja Tsunade-sama ke rumah sakit bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka bilang, mau melihat keadaan Sasuke."

"Oh..", Iruka menimang, "Apa aku menyusul mereka saja, ya?"

"Silahkan saja. Toh tidak ada hal penting dan mendadak yang harus kau selesaikan di sini.", kata Shizune, "Silahkan lho, kalau kau mau pergi."

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku ke rumah sakit dulu.", kata Iruka pamit, "Permisi, Shizune."

Wanita lembut itu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan saat Iruka keluar dari gedung Hokage dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Di tengah perjalanan, ia membeli satu keranjang buah-buahan untuk Sasuke. Sambil menyapa dan tersenyum pada beberapa shinobi yang dikenalnya, Iruka terus berjalan. Ia berhenti saat melihat sebuah toko bunga mungil di hadapannya. Pemilik toko itu tersenyum.

"Tertarik dengan buket bunga, anak muda?", tanya kakek itu.

Iruka baru saja menggeleng, tepat saat ia melihat rangkaian lili putih yang sangat segar. Pemilik toko itu berdiri dan menawarkan dagangannya, "Itu namanya _cassablanca_. Sangat cocok untuk menjenguk orang sakit, kabarnya membawa keberuntungan."

"Begitukah?", Iruka sedikit tertarik. Tidak ada salahnya bukan memberikan perhatian pada Obito? Mungkin lambat laun, perasaan cemburu yang ia rasakan akan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang bila ia mampu membuka hatinya, "Kalau begitu, saya mau."

Setelah melakukan transaksi, Iruka mempercepat langkahnya ke rumah sakit. Dengan cepat, ia menemukan Kakashi yang sedang duduk di lobby rumah sakit.

"Kakashi?"

Pria itu tampak terkejut menemukan Iruka sudah ada di depannya, "Iruka? Kok.. Kau bisa ada di sini?", tanyanya heran.

"Tidak boleh?", rajuk Iruka. Kakashi menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kaget saja. Biasanya kau disibukkan dengan pekerjaanmu di kantor Hokage.", perhatian Kakashi teralih pada rangkaian bunga dan kerajanjang buah di tangan Iruka, "Sepertinya kau niat sekali mau menjenguk Sasuke.."

Iruka tersenyum, "Sekalian aku mau menjenguk Obito.."

Kakashi tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Kau membeli ini untuknya?"

"Tentu. Buah ini untuk yang menjenguk Sasuke. Lalu di tengah jalan, aku melihat bunga lili putih ini. Cantik sekali, bukan?", kata Iruka sambil tersenyum tulus, "Kurasa akan sangat bagus kalau diletakkan di kamar Obito. Lagipula dia kan rekan setimmu dulu. Masa' aku tidak memberikan apa-apa untuk dia?", terang Iruka panjang lebar.

Mendengarnya, Kakashi tak dapat berkata apapun. Betapa ia dapat merasakan ketulusan dan kebaikan hati Iruka. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat yang ia berikan pada Iruka—yang langsung memerah wajahnya karena malu.

"Eh.. Kakashi..", kata Iruka sambil sedikit meronta. Kakashi mempererat pelukan itu dan berbisik lembut di telinga kekasihnya.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu, Iruka..", bisiknya. Iruka mengangguk.

"Aku juga merasa begitu..", ucapnya, "Aishiteru, Kakashi.."

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Iruka lembut, "Aishiteru, Iru-koi."

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama bodoh itu.", rajuk Iruka malas, "Lagipu.."

"Tuan Hatake?"

Suara seorang suster berambut coklat membuat Kakashi dan Iruka menoleh.

"Ya, saya.", jawab Kakashi sambil mendekati suster itu, "Ada apa?"

Suster itu tersenyum, "Obito Uchiha sudah siuman."

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya, "Betulkah?"

"Iya.", angguk si suster, "Anda bisa menemuinya bila berminat."

"Ah..", Kakashi hanya bisa bengong sesaat setelah suster itu meninggalkannya. Iruka merasa rasa cemburu itu datang lagi, namun buru-buru ditepisnya. Ia menguatkan hatinya sendiri dengan mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama dalam hati. _Mereka hanya teman satu tim. Mereka hanya teman satu tim_. Sedikit berguna, walau rasanya Iruka tak sanggup juga kalau harus menjenguk Obito berdua dengan Kakashi.

"Aku..", pamit Iruka, "Mau menjenguk Sasuke dulu."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk pada Iruka, "Kau akan menyusulku ke kamar Obito, kan?", tanya Kakashi. Iruka memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah.", ucapnya setuju. Iruka tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat Kakashi menjauh dan berdiri di depan kamar Obito. Ia membawa buah tangannya dan beranjak ke kamar rawat Sasuke.

Kakashi mengetuk pintu kamar rawat itu—basa basi, tentu, lalu masuk seenaknya—dan sedikit tersentak melihat Obito yang sudah duduk di ranjangnya. Sepasang mata itu terlihat bersahabat, cocok dengan senyumannya yang tetap manis seperti dulu. Kakashi tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu canggung berhadapan dengan mantan rekan setimnya itu. Akhirnya, Kakashi mendekati ranjang Obito dan menanyakan hal-paling-bodoh-sedunia.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Tentu saja, pertanyaan imbisil.

"Kakashi!", sapa Obito dengan senyum cerianya.

Kakashi merasa ada perasaan menggelitik di hatinya saat namanya kembali disebut dari bibir orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Ia memilih diam dan memandangi sosok di hadapannya itu. Obito memperhatikan sekitarnya sambil memasang tampang bingung.

"Ini.. Dimana sih?"

"Konoha.", jawab Kakashi pendek.

Sepasang mata itu membulat sempurna, "Konoha?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Obito tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Bagaimana bisa..", Obito berpikir, "Kau seenaknya membawaku kembali ya? Aduh.. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang di Tsukigakure? Mereka akan membutuhkan dokter di sana. Kalau aku tak ada, nanti pasien-pasien siapa yang mengurus?"

Kakashi tertawa mengejek, "Kau tak berubah, tetap cerewet."

Obito cemberut dan menatap Kakashi, "Mulut pedasmu itu juga belum berubah, tahu.", katanya, "Begitu sikapmu pada teman lama?"

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?", tanya Kakashi.

"Kan banyak yang bisa kau lakukan selain berkata dengan nada menyebalkanmu itu.", omel Obito, "Belasan tahun tak melihat mukamu, kukira kau sedikit lebih baik.."

Kakashi menjawabnya dengan menatap mata Obito. Pria berambut hitam itu akhirnya tersenyum hangat pada Kakashi. Lama mereka berdua terdiam dan bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ada banyak sekali cerita yang menunggu untuk disampaikan pada Kakashi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun entah kenapa, detik itu mereka berdua memilih untuk mengisi percakapan dengan keheningan.

"Aku kira kau sudah melepas penutup wajahmu.", kata Obito.

"Tidak mau.", jawab Kakashi pelan, "Kan sudah kubilang, hanya Minato sensei dan rekan setimku saja yang boleh melihat wajahku."

Obito menatap Kakashi, "Hanya itu?"

"Dan..", Kakashi tersenyum, "Seseorang yang penting bagiku."

"Kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang penting rupanya..", goda Obito. Pandangan itu berubah serius, "Kau.. Masih jounin?", tanya Obito pelan.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Obito terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa? Dengan mataku, seharusnya kau sudah menjadi anbu yang disegani."

Kakashi tak menjawab, hanya memandang sedih pada pemilik sharingan yang belasan tahun lalu dinyatakan meninggal itu. Obito mendekatkan dirinya pada Kakashi, dan meraba penutup matanya. Lambang Konoha itu disibakkannya, menampakkan sebelah sharingan bertitik tiga yang dahulu diberikan Obito.

"Sharingan ini..", ucapnya sedih, "Bukan barang merepotkan yang tak berguna kan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi terus menatap sahabatnya itu. Namun matanya terpejam saat tangan Obito berhenti dan membelai kelopak mata Kakashi lembut.

"Dia bekerja baik untukmu, kan?", tanya Obito lagi, "Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadikanku matamu dan melihat dunia, Kakashi.."

Kakashi terus memejamkan matanya. Meresapi kata demi kata yang dilontarkan Obito. Sekaligus mengenang janji masa lalu yang pernah ia setujui. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi meraih telapak tangan halus itu. Obito kaget, refleks ia menarik tangannya. Namun tenaga Kakashi terlalu kuat untuk bisa ia lawan. Uchiha itu merasa wajahnya sedikit merah ketika Kakashi membawa tangannya ke wajah bermaskernya.

"Kalau kau masih hidup, kenapa kau tak kembali ke Konoha?"

Obito diam, "Untuk apa?"

"Kenapa?", paksa Kakashi.

Uchiha itu menghela nafas. Kembali ditatapnya kedua mata Kakashi. Pandangan Obito berhenti di sharingan Kakashi. Sekilas, bayangan masa lalu saat dia hampir dijemput malaikat maut kembali terlintas. Obito tersenyum sedih pada Kakashi.

"Tubuhku ini sudah hancur, Kakashi. Tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk kembali jadi shinobi. Klan Uchiha sudah habis. Konoha sudah tak punya alasan untuk menjadi tempat berpulangku.", ucap Obito sambil menatap mata dalam Kakashi.

"Omong kosong.", tuding Kakashi, "Yang kulihat, tubuhmu tidak hancur."

Obito menggeleng, "Waktu itu aku yakin kalau aku akan mati. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba aku.. Ada di tempat antah berantah dengan tubuh kembali utuh. Tapi tetap saja aku ini cacat, aku tak bisa kembali menjadi shinobi.", bisik Obito, "Lagipula aku berhutang budi banyak pada masyarakat Tsukigakure, Kakashi."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau kembali ke sana.", kata Kakashi dingin, "Rumahmu disini, Obito. Rumahmu adalah Konoha."

Lagi, Obito menggeleng. Keras kepalanya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak ia masih berusia belasan tahun sampai kepala tiga seperti sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang menunggu kepulanganku di Konoha..", desisnya.

"Ada..", balas Kakashi pelan. Lagi, sepasang mata Kakashi bertemu dengan sepasang mata Obito. Ada guratan kesepian dan rasa rindu mendalam di kedua pasang mata itu. Menunggu untuk dikatakan, namun keduanya menolak untuk mengikuti dorongan itu. Kakashi kembali meletakkan telapak tangan Obito di pipinya.

"Aku selalu menunggu kepulanganmu disini.."

Hening.

Mata Obito sedikit terbelalak saat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kakashi. Bukan kalimat yang ia duga akan keluar dari bibir seorang Hatake, namun ia juga merasakan kesungguhan dari kata-kata tersebut. Baru saja Obito hendak membalas perkataan Kakashi, tepat saat pintu kamarnya dibuka orang.

Kriett...

"Selamat si..."

Senyuman sang penjenguk yang barusan tersungging mendadak hilang saat melihat betapa intimnya posisi Kakashi dan sahabat lamanya itu. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi dan Obito yang menoleh terkejut ke arah pintu kamar. Kakashi terbelalak kaget saat bertemu pandang dengan pria lembut yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Kilatan cemburu terpancar jelas dari sepasang matanya. Obito yang tanggap akan keadaan tersebut langsung menarik tangannya.

Kakashi menatap bimbang pada dua pria di hadapannya.

"I.. Iruka?", sapa Kakashi sambil memaksakan tersenyum. Walau ia tahu tak ada yang bisa melihat senyumnya, "Sejak kapan kau.."

Iruka diam sebentar, "Maaf, aku mengganggu.", kata Iruka tegas sambil berbalik pergi dari kamar itu. Dibantingnya pintu kamar rawat itu dengan emosi.

"I..", Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia hanya bisa berdiam di sana, menimang antara tetap di sana bersama Obito yang ia rindukan atau mengejar Iruka yang sangat ia cintai.

Obito melihat semua dengan jelas. Ada rasa cemburu yang dingin menusuk dari tatapan pria barusan. Ia menunduk dan berbisik pelan, "Kejar dia, Kakashi.."

Kakashi menoleh. Menemukan sosok lemah yang sangat ingin ia rangkul, "Obito.."

"Kejar dia.", ulang Obito sambil menatap tajam pada Kakashi. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman hangat tersungging di bibirnya, "Dia butuh kau.."

Lagi, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tahu betapa keras kepalanya orang bermarga Uchiha satu itu, "Baiklah.."

Obito hanya bisa memaksakan diri tersenyum saat melihat Kakashi beranjak ke pintu keluar dan membukanya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin Kakashi berada di sampingnya sedikit lebih lama. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasakan rindu yang aneh di dalam jiwanya. Namun Obito memilih tidak bersikap egois.

"Obito."

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap Kakashi yang sudah ada di balik pintu, "Ya?"

Kakashi menatap Obito dalam, "Nanti aku akan menjengukmu lagi."

"Tentu.", jawab Obito. Ia menatap sedih pada pintu yang menutup pelan, "Setelah kau menenangkan dia, kan..?"

… **bersambung …**

**KAKASHI NYEBELIIINNN!!**

misuh2 nggak jelas

Pilih satu aja napa.. Udah punya Iruka juga, masiiihhh aja bermain api ama Obito. Uppss.. Siapa sih yang punya ide? –mendelik sadis pada Raven- padalah gHee sendiri juga demennya bikin cinta segitiga, hehehe..

Raven : Kakashi, sini deh.

Ghee : Iya, ayo sini.. Sini..

Aria : Jangan malu-malu, ayo sini.

Kakashi : Kok perasaan gw ga enak yah..

Raven : RASENGAN!

Ghee : SABAKU!

Aria : CHIDORI!

Kakashi : -mati dengan pose tak elit-

Raven, Ghee, Aria : Ah, Puass…

**Curhat, curhat :** di chapter kemaren, agaknya terjadi banyak 'permintaan maaf' di page review Si Vovieras.. So, saia tekankan lagi, pairing sudah jelas, adegan 'menjurus' sudah sesuai dengan rated T, jadi NGGAK USAH NGE-FLAME bagi yang nggak suka yaoi. Saia nggak terima pairing-pairing disini DIBERIKAN APRESIASI NEGATIF. Yang dikomentari itu JALAN CERITA dan TEKNIK PENULISAN dong (sekali lagi, tidak terima flamee!!) , bukan hanya PAIRING dan MISSING TYPE.

Makasssiihhh...

**Makasih atas kesediaan Anda membaca, dan MAKASIH BANYAK bagi yang bersedia mereview…**


	5. Cuatro : Promise

Warning

**Warning! **Yaoi content! Spoiler! M-rated for unpredictable plot, lemon/lime on next chap, slaughtering and sadistic murder. Pairing, banyak. Silahkan main tebak-tebak buah manggis.Oh ya, arti dari Si Volvieras A Mi adalah 'If You Were Come Back to Me'.. MULAI CHAPTER INI, rate saia naikkan **JADI M!** Mundur yang ga tahan lemon!

**Naruto ******** Masashi Kinomoto.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi song ******** Josh Groban.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi ******** Sabaku no gHee**

**Special thanks to : Raven-zala and Aria TheCashireCat.**

_Sekali aku bersumpah untuk memilihmu, untuk menjagamu, maka itu akan menjadi janjiku seumur hidup. Tidak ada orang ketiga, tidak ada masa lalu, hanya ada kau. Dan. Aku._

**-- Cuatro --**

"Iruka..", mohon Kakashi sambil berjalan cepat dan berusaha menyamai langkah Iruka, "Kumohon, berhenti sebentar, hei.."

Sama sekali tak digubrisnya panggilan Kakashi. Yang menjadi perhatian Iruka hanya perasaan panas yang berasal dari hatinya, dan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa yang sama sekali asing baginya, mengingat ia belum pernah merasakan cemburu—apalagi sehebat ini. Iruka merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik.

"Iruka..", sekali sentak, Kakashi berhasil menangkap tangan Iruka dan menariknya, "Bisa tenangkan diri sebentar, lalu kita bicara baik-baik?"

Iruka menatap sebelah mata Kakashi, "Aku lelah, kau tahu?"

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti pekerjaanmu—"

"Bukan.", potong Iruka. Kakashi terkesiap melihat guratan perih di mata orang itu. Iruka menarik nafas, "Aku lelah melihat kamu dan..", Iruka menggeleng.

"Iruka, aku mohon..", Kakashi berkata dengan nada memelas, "Obito itu mantan rekan satu timku. Dia itu.."

_Cinta pertamamu? _Iruka masih membuang muka selagi Kakashi bingung mencari padanan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kedudukan Obito di hatinya.

"Pokoknya, tak ada yang perlu membuatmu lelah..", kata Kakashi akhirnya.

"Kau mendatangi monumen itu setiap hari, meletakkan karangan bunga, berdoa di sana sebelum kau melakukan hal penting lainnya, Kakashi.", kata Iruka tertahan.

Kakashi berusaha meraba kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan teringat akan kecemburuan Iruka terhadap satu nama yang terpatri di monumen itu. Jelas, Kakashi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Iruka sekarang.

"Dan sekarang, dia sudah kembali..", bisik Iruka, "Kau membawanya kembali.."

Kakashi hanya bisa diam.

"Kau pikir..", Iruka menatap mata Kakashi dengan sepasang mata letihnya, "..sampai kapan aku bisa bersabar melihat kau dan cinta pertamamu itu.."

"Cukup.", potong Kakashi sambil menggeleng, "Aku mohon, cukup."

"Memang cukup!", kali ini Iruka merasa emosi menang dalam dirinya, "Sudah cukup puas aku melihat kau bermesraan berdua dalam kamar rawat Obito! Kau pikir.."

"Iruka, kumohon, CUKUP!", teriak Kakashi. Langsung ia menarik nafas panjang dan memeluk tubuh Iruka, "Maafkan aku.."

Iruka memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan ikut menenangkan diri dalam pelukan Kakashi. Samar-samar, dirasakannya hangat nafas kekasihnya yang begitu dekat. Harum tubuh Kakashi yang biasa menemani malam-malam mereka. Semua itu membuat Iruka sedikit rileks dan mengangguk, "Maafkan aku juga, Kakashi.."

"Dia masa laluku, Iruka..", bisik Kakashi, "Dia hanya masa laluku.."

Cukup dengan beberapa patah kata itu, Iruka dapat mengerti semuanya. Kakashi sedang berusaha melupakan kenangan akan cinta pertamanya, sekalipun ia telah kembali. Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, bingung dengan apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Haruskah ia mempertahankan apa yang sudah ia bina, atau haruskah ia melepaskan genggamannya dan melihat Kakashi terbang bebas bersama masa lalunya?

"Kembali padanya, Kakashi..", bisik Iruka dengan nada gamang.

Sontak Kakashi terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ditemukannya pandangan lelah dari sepasang mata Iruka, "Iruka, cabut ucapanmu barusan."

"Kau masih menginginkan dia, kan? Kau masih belum bisa sepenuhnya lepas dari bayangan masa lalumu..", kata-kata Iruka mengambang tak tentu arah.

Kakashi menggeleng keras, "Kau ini bicara apa!", bentak Kakashi, "Kau mau membuang semua kenangan kita selama dua tahun ini?"

"Tidak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan sekian tahun kau bersama dia, kan?", balas Iruka sambil menahan tangisnya. Kakashi kembali memeluk tubuh itu.

"Dengar aku.", dikte Kakashi penuh penekanan, "Sekali aku bersumpah untuk memilihmu, untuk menjagamu, maka itu akan menjadi janjiku seumur hidup. Tidak ada orang ketiga, tidak ada masa lalu, hanya ada kau. Dan. Aku.", Kakashi mengeratkan pelukannya saat mengatakan hal itu, "Ingat selalu janjiku itu, Iruka.."

Tak mungkin Iruka melupakan ikrar yang pernah dikatakan Kakashi saat mereka memutuskan untuk hidup bersama, "Kau tidak berniat melanggar janjimu, kan?"

"Dia masa lalu dan mantan rekan satu timku.", Kakashi menggenggam tangan Iruka dan meletakkan tangan itu di dada bagian kirinya, "Sedangkan kau itu cinta dan masa depanku. Mana bisa aku membandingkan kau dan Obito?"

Terdiam. Iruka tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab perkataan Kakashi. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan berbisik, "Aku selalu percaya padamu."

"Aku juga tak mau merusak kepercayaanmu.", balas Kakashi, "Berapa kali aku bilang, kalau hanya satu hal yang membuatku takut, kan?"

Iruka mengangguk. Beberapa menit, ia memanjakan dirinya dalam rengkuhan Kakashi. Setelah merasa emosinya mereda, Iruka melepaskan diri dan berusaha tersenyum, "Kembali ke rumah sakit, sana."

"Untuk?", tanya Kakashi heran.

Iruka tertawa kecil, "Rekan satu timmu itu perlu dijenguk, bukan?", tanya Iruka, "Kembalilah, temani dia.."

Kakashi sedikit menimang, dan memejamkan matanya erat. Kali ini ia bersumpah untuk menahan perasaan rindunya pada Obito. _Tak ada orang ketiga, tak ada masa lalu. Hanya ada kau. Dan. Aku._ Kakashi terus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hati sebelum mengangguk, "Kau mau kembali ke rumah sakit atau gedung Hokage?", tanyanya.

"Aku pikir, aku mau kembali saja ke kantor Hokage.", jawab Iruka. Kakashi mengangguk dan menurunkan penutup wajahnya, meninggalkan satu kecupan di kening kekasihnya itu.

"Sampai nanti di rumah, kalau begitu.", kata Kakashi lembut.

Iruka mengangguk, "Sampai nanti malam.", hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan, lalu membiarkan Kakashi melangkah cepat ke arah rumah sakit.

Iruka sedikit merasa tersisih.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Bohong!", teriak Naruto frustasi, "Ero-sannin tak mungkin..", amarahnya terlalu berbuncah untuk bisa dilepaskan lewat kata-kata. Si pirang jabrik itu hanya bisa menggeram dan menjenggut rambutnya sendiri seperti orang gila. Akhirnya ia duduk di sofa dan menyembunyikan air matanya yang diam-diam jatuh.

Setelah satu minggu berselang terhitung kembalinya mereka ke Konoha, Tsunade mengatakan juga berita tentang kepergian Jiraiya untuk selama-lamanya. Sakura sendiri hanya terdiam syok saat mendengar berita mengenaskan itu dari mulut Tsunade. Yamato menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. Kakashi tak berekspresi banyak, namun ia sendiri merasa sangat kehilangan satu senior yang berharga. Di atas semuanya, ia tak akan bisa lagi membaca Icha-Icha Tactics edisi terbaru.

"Aku sengaja menyembunyikan hal ini untuk sementara waktu. Begitu banyak hal mengenaskan terjadi. Lagipula kalian baru beberapa hari lalu menyelesaikan misi tingkat A. Sasuke belum sadar. Alasan aku tidak memberitahu kalian..", kata Tsunade bijak, "Karena aku khawatir kalian terlalu terbeban."

"Tapi..", bisik Naruto di tengah isakannya, "Ero-sannin.."

Sakura langsung duduk di sebelah Naruto dan merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. Iruka juga ikut menghibur murid kesayangannya. Tsunade menatap satu per satu shinobi yang sengaja dipanggilnya ke ruangan itu. Iruka, Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Sakura dan tentu saja Naruto. Agenda hari ini adalah, tetap berusaha memecahkan sandi bodoh yang membuat waktu tidur Tsunade terkuras banyak.

"Yang perlu diperhatikan adalah ini.", kata Tsunade sambil meletakkan katak peninggalan Jiraiya di atas meja. Kakashi dan Yamato langsung memicingkan mata.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu?", ujar mereka berbarengan.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Kami sudah mencoba memecahkan sandi di punggung katak ini sejak kalian dalam misi pencarian Sasuke. Namun tak membuahkan hasil."

Yamato melirik ke Shikamaru, "Bukannya kau memiliki IQ tertinggi di antara semua shinobi? Sudah mencoba sesuatu?"

"Huh, merepotkan.", jawab Shikamaru, "Kalau aku mengerti, buat apa aku menyarankan pada Godaime untuk memanggil kalian?"

Kakashi bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Menurut Shikamaru..", Shizune ikut meramaikan diskusi, "Sandi ini ditujukkan kepada orang-orang terdekat Jiraiya-sama. Karena itu kalian dipanggil kemari."

"Ne, Naruto.", kata Iruka sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin kau bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh guru besarmu itu?"

Naruto angkat bahu dan ikut melihat punggung katak itu. Seketika, wajahnya memucat dan nafasnya tertahan, "Astaga.."

"Apa, Naruto? Kau mengerti?", tanya semuanya bersemangat.

"Sandi ini..", kata Naruto dengan misteriusnya, "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura memberikan hadiah berupa satu jotosan tenaga kingkong di ubun-ubun Naruto, "BODOH!"

"Ittaiii..", teriak Naruto tertahan, "Sakit, Sakura-chan.."

Tsunade merasa tak perlu lagi menjitak Naruto karena murid kesayangannya sudah melakukan hal itu untuknya, "Bagaimana, ada yang mengerti?"

"Hmm, agak rumit ya.", kata Kakashi sambil berpikir ada apa di balik kombinasi simbol dan angka itu. Iruka tertawa kecil melihat Kakashi bertampang serius seperti itu.

"Aku pikir kau hanya berpikir kalau sedang membaca Icha-Icha, Kakashi..", candanya. Kakashi melotot seketika mendengarnya.

"AH!", teriaknya tiba-tiba, "Iru-koi! Kau cerdas sekali!", kata Kakashi bersemangat sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu. Membuat yang lain cengok, dan membuat Yamato jadi ingin mencari pacar. Kakashi mengangguk yakin, "Simbol-simbol ini ada di cover Icha-Icha Paradise! Misalnya, simbol ini menunjukkan cover Icha-Icha volume 15 seri musim panas. Angka-angka ini sepertinya menunjukkan halaman, atau baris kesekian.", jelasnya. Tsunade dan yang lain berpandangan bengong.

"Kakashi, kau serius?", tanya Tsunade tak yakin.

"Aku tak mungkin lupa simbol-simbol ini.", ujar Kakashi mantap, "Sepertinya akan menyambung menjadi suatu petunjuk atau semacamnya. Aku perlu beberapa hari untuk menerjemahkannya secara kasar."

Tsunade geleng-geleng, "Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si Kodok Bodoh itu. Tapi baguslah kalau kau bisa membacanya, Kakashi.", kata Tsunade, "Aku bergantung padamu mengenai sandi ini."

"Tak masalah. Aku butuh sedikit waktu untuk memecahkan sandi ini.", jawab Kakashi, "Masih ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan?"

"Hmm, tidak ada sih. Sepertinya kau buru-buru, Kakashi?", tanya Tsunade.

"Ehm.. Ya..", Kakashi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia menoleh ke Iruka yang mengangguk kecil, "Kami mau mengantar Obito kembali ke Uchiha Mansion.."

"Oh, benar juga. Anak itu sudah boleh pulang.", kata Tsunade setuju, "Tapi sayang sekali, Iruka. Permohonan misi sedang banyak, tenagamu dibutuhkan disini."

Iruka sepertinya tidak terkejut. Malah Kakashi yang terlihat tak rela, "Tidak bisa dipinjam dulu ya, Iruka-nya?", tanya Kakashi memelas.

"Sayang sekali, Kakashi-san..", kata Shizune sambil menggeleng.

"Sudahlah..", Iruka mendorong Kakashi keluar dari ruangan itu, "Aku mengantar dia dulu, semuanya. Aku akan segera kembali.", kata Iruka sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari ruang Hokage. Kakashi memandang Iruka dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa bersamaku, nih?", tanya Kakashi.

Iruka menggeleng, "Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga kalau aku tak bisa membantu. Jadi, sampaikan salamku pada Obito, ya?"

"Kau.. Tidak apa-apa nih, aku pergi sendiri?", tanya Kakashi tak enak.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu.", kata-kata yang selalu diulang Iruka, "Pegilah."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Aku akan pulang untuk makan malam."

"Aku akan masak yang spesial kalau begitu.", balas Iruka sambil mencium pipi Kakashi, "Sampai nanti malam ya."

Kakashi tertawa kecil di balik penutup wajahnya saat Iruka memasuki ruangan Hokage dengan langkah terburu dan pipi bersemu merah.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Sayang sekali Umino tak bisa datang..", kata Obito sedikit murung, "Padahal aku suka ngobrol-ngobrol dengan dia.."

Kakashi hanya angkat bahu, "Dia itu chuunin yang sibuk."

"Dia itu orang yang menyenangkan dan ramaaahhh.. sekali.", tambah Obito.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Begitu?"

Obito mengangguk semangat, "Sebenarnya aku sempat tidak enak waktu dia pergi begitu saja. Aku pikir, dia akan sangat marah padaku.", kenang Obito sambil mengambil tempat duduk di kursi makan, "Ternyata besoknya dia menjenguk aku sendirian."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Ya, dia cerita padaku."

"Sepertinya kalian sudah lama ya bersama?", tanya Obito iseng.

"Lumayan.", jawab Kakashi singkat, "Dua tahun lebih.."

"Wuah..", mata Obito membulat karena kagum, "Umino hebat sekali, bisa bertahan selama itu dengan orang semenyebalkan kau, Kakashi."

Kakashi mendengus, "Tidak lucu."

"Aku memang tak bermaksud melucu.", balas Obito tak peduli.

"Sudah tak ada yang perlu diangkat atau apa?", tanya Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Obito menggeleng.

"Aku kan sama sekali tak punya barang-barang pribadi.", Obito memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan sebal, "Gara-gara kau seenaknya membawaku pulang, aku sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk membawa barang-barangku."

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Lagipula aku tak butuh banyak barang.", ujar Obito, "Sudah agak larut. Kau tidak pulang? Aku tak mau jadi kambing hitam kalau kau sampai bertengkar dengan lumba-lumbamu itu lho, Kakashi.", canda Obito.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa sendirian?", tanya Kakashi agak cemas.

Obito tertawa, "Kau pikir untuk apa tiga orang anbu di depan mansion ini?"

Kakashi menghela nafas. Mansion Uchiha malam itu dijaga oleh tiga orang anbu, mengingat Obito baru sembuh dan tak ada sanak saudara yang menemani. Sasuke masih tergolek tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Karena itulah, Iruka memohon pada Tsunade untuk menempatkan beberapa penjaga di Mansion itu. Kakashi sudah mengetahui hal itu, namun ada suatu hal yang membuatnya sedikit enggan pulang.

"Yah..", Kakashi melempar pandangannya ke lantai, "Sebentar lagi deh.."

Obito hanya angkat bahu dan terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan memelas, "Aku lapar."

Kakashi hampir tergelak melihat betapa bodohnya ekspresi Obito, "Lalu?"

"Temani aku makan ramen.", balas Obito. Kakashi mendengus pelan.

"Manjamu itu sama sekali tidak berubah.", komentarnya, "Kau ini benar-benar seorang Uchiha? Kok aku sampai sekarang masih meragukan, ya?"

Obito cemberut, "Ya sudah, aku pergi sendiri.", kata Obito dengan nada sebal. Ia ngeloyor menuju pintu dan keluar sendirian. Tak lupa memberi bonus membanting pintu. Akhirnya, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyusul mantan rekan setimnya itu. Ia berjalan cepat dan dengan mudah menyusul langkah Obito.

"Bodoh.", kata Kakashi sambil menutupi tubuh Obito dengan mantel, "Kau mau masuk rumah sakit lagi karena masuk angin?"

"Eh?", Obito memasang tampang bodoh saat menemukan mantel besar itu menutupi kepala dan bahunya. Kakashi terlihat tak sabar.

"Pakai yang benar.", katanya sambil mendahului langkah Obito. Ada untungnya Kakashi selalu memakai penutup wajah, sehingga ekspresi malu dan wajahnya yang memerah sama sekali tak diketahui Obito. Ia berjalan cepat menuju Ichiraku ramen.

Meninggalkan Obito yang melongo tak percaya, kalau seorang Kakashi yang super menyebalkan baginya itu ternyata bisa juga bersikap manis.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

Iruka duduk bersila di hadapan meja makan pendek itu sambil menopang dagu. Malam sudah cukup larut untuk dikategorikan masuk ke jam-jam makan malam. Meja makan sudah penuh sesak dengan tempat nasi, sepiring besar tendon daging, dan mangkok tak kalah besar berisi sup. Iruka bahkan sempat menambahkan detil cantik seperti serbet dan buah segar. Semua ia siapkan untuk menyambut Kakashi yang mungkin lelah setelah seharian membantu mantan rekannya.

Namun, Kakashi belum pulang.

Iruka beranjak ke kursi panjang di ruang tamu dan mengambil posisi tiduran di sana. Sedari tadi ia memikirkan kenapa Kakashi pulang terlambat. Padahal masih segar di ingatannya, Kakashi berjanji untuk makan malam di rumah. Iruka menatap ke meja makan, melihat hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Setelah satu hari yang melelahkan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan di kantor Hokage, ia masih menyempatkan diri berbelanja.

"Kakashi..", Iruka tak bisa menahan air matanya yang jatuh. Tak banyak, hanya untuk melepaskan perasaan penat yang entah kenapa dirasakannya makin menjadi. Ada rasa lelah yang tak kuasa ia tahan seorang diri. Ada saat-saat ia merasa tak sanggup untuk melangkah sendirian seperti sekarang. Rasanya pekerjaan dan masalah hati datang padanya silih berganti. Sama sekali tak memberinya ruang untuk bernafas.

Iruka membutuhkan Kakashi sekarang.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

Kakashi sedikit mengendap saat memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Ironis memang, tapi ia agak takut menghadapi Iruka malam itu. Sekali melihat langit saja, Kakashi tahu sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam. Mungkin meleset sekian menit, tapi yang jelas ia sudah melanggar jam makan malam. Peraturan tidak tertulis memang, walau Kakashi ingat sekalinya ia lupa janji makan malam dengan Iruka di rumah, Tsunade sampai harus merawatnya selama beberapa hari.

Iruka adalah makhluk yang sensitif dengan masakannya, Kakashi tahu itu.

"Sepi sekali..", bisik Kakashi sambil perlahan memasuki kediamannya yang memang luas itu. Dulu ia merasa sangat repot mengurusi rumah tradisionalnya itu. Selain karena besar sangat, juga banyak peninggalan antik koleksi ayahnya dulu. Konoha no Shiroi Kiba itu memang suka mengumpulkan barang yang menurut Kakashi aneh. Namun semua itu berubah semenjak Kakashi mengajak Iruka juga tinggal di kediamannya. Mendadak rumah itu menjadi tertata rapi dan bersih.

Tak ada lagi celana dan baju bekas bergelimpangan di ruang makan.

"Hmm. Mencurigakan.", desis Kakashi ketika ia masih selamat saat membuka pintu geser. Ia sudah takut akan berhadapan dengan fuuma shuriken—senjata favorit Iruka yang bisa mencincang bokong Kakashi. Pria itu melepaskan penutup wajahnya dan tertegun saat melihat Iruka sudah tertidur di kursi panjang yang keras itu. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal tumbuh di benak Kakashi.

"Iruka..", Kakashi menghela nafas sedih dan mengangkat tubuh itu perlahan, "Kau pasti kelelahan, ya?", bisiknya sambil menggendong Iruka dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Terus dipandanginya wajah serta ekspresi kekasihnya yang lelap tertidur itu. Merasa nyaman dan terbuai dalam hangat pelukan Kakashi, Iruka sedikit mengigau. Kakashi tersenyum. Benar memang kata orang. Sering-seringlah melihat wajah tidur kekasihmu, maka hilanglah niatmu untuk mengkhianatinya.

Kakashi sangat mengerti arti kutipan itu sekarang.

Jounin tampan itu agak terkesiap saat melewati meja makan. Hidangan yang sangat menggugah selera itu sudah dingin. Rasa bersalah di hati Kakashi makin menjadi saat itu. _Iruka menungguku pulang. Iruka memasak makan malam dan menungguku sampai tertidur._ Kakashi mengecup dahi Iruka di gendongannya, "Gomenasai.."

"Nghh..", Iruka melenguh pelan, "Eh.. Kakashi..", desisnya dengan suara parau khas orang barubangun tidur, "Kau sudah pulang.."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk lemah, "Maaf, Iruka.. Aku terlambat.."

"Eh, lho..", Iruka yang setengah sadar langsung segar saat menyadari posisinya, "Dalam rangka apa kau menggendong aku? Turunkan.."

"Kau tertidur di kursi.", jawab Kakashi, "Mau kupindahkan ke kamar.."

Iruka memandang Kakashi curiga, "Kau mau apa, heh?"

Kakashi tertawa nakal, "Menurutmu, kau ingin aku apakan malam ini?"

"Ugh..", Iruka merasa wajahnya memerah dan segera turun dari gendongan Kakashi, "Pasti sudah makan di luar..", sambungnya dengan nada sebal.

Kakashi terdiam sebentar. Memang ia sudah makan ramen porsi besar karena ikut lapar saat melihat Obito makan. Namun bagi Kakashi, selalu ada ruang khusus di perutnya untuk semua masakan Iruka. Kakashi menggeleng, "Aku lapar."

Setidaknya ia tidak berbohong.

"Begitu?", Iruka membasuh wajah lusuhnya di keran wastafel, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menghangatkan makan malam.", katanya sambil menuju dapur.

"Eh, Iruka.", panggil Kakashi sambil menyusul Iruka menuju dapur, "Hmm, sepertinya akan merepotkanmu. Tak usah dipanaskan, biarkan saja. Aku makan, kok."

Iruka berbalik dan menatap Kakashi, "Serius?"

Kakashi memandang Iruka dengan pandangan lembut. Iruka sampai salah tingkah sendiri. Ia agak mundur dan menyenderkan pinggangnya di meja dapur saat Kakashi mendekatinya. Pinggang jounin berambut silver itu mengunci pinggang Iruka, sampai akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam saat kedua tangannya dengan mudah digenggam oleh tangan kiri Kakashi. Sementara itu, sebelah tangan Kakashi melepaskan ikat rambut Iruka, membiarkan rambut hitam sebahu itu tergerai bebas.

Iruka sadar akan kemana arah tindakan Kakashi itu. Karena itu ia pasrah saja saat bibir Kakashi melumat bibirnya dengan pagutan lembut. Saat lidah Kakashi mulai bergerilya di dalam mulutnya, seakan ingin mencuri nafasnya. Bibir yang haus itu meneruskan penjelajahannya ke cuping telinga Iruka, menyebabkan pria itu gemetar akan sensasi mengelitik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bibir itu mendesah halus saat Kakashi ciuman itu turun dan berdiam di leher Iruka.

"Nghh.."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil saat gigitan lembutnya di leher Iruka meninggalkan sedikit goresan merah samar. Dijilatnya pelan bekas merah itu untuk meringankan rasa perih itu—walau Iruka menikmati kenikmatan di balik rasa sakitnya. Kakashi sangat bergairah melihat Iruka saat rambutnya tergerai, dan ia tak bisa lagi menahan untuk tidak menyelinapkan tangannya ke dalam kaos hitam Iruka. Membuat pemilik rambut hitam itu mengerang saat tangan itu membelai perut, dada dan..

"Kakashi..", Iruka tak kuasa membendung gairahnya ketika jari-jari Kakashi mempermainkan area paling sensitif di dadanya itu, "Kaka.. Ah.."

Kakashi baru saja hendak membuka kaos Iruka dan menggantikan posisi tangan dengan lidahnya. Namun apa daya, sebuah ketukan—yang lebih condong ke arah gedoran—terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara dan terdiam. Iruka mengatur laju nafasnya dan menjauhkan tubuh Kakashi yang sedari tadi menempel di tubuhnya.

"Aku buka dulu..", kata Iruka sambil tersenyum. Kakashi menampakkan raut tak rela dan kesal. Siapapun yang mengetuk pintu, ia benar-benar akan merasakan siksaan neraka dari keturunan Hatake. Namun amarah itu meredup ketika bibir Iruka menyentuh bibirnya lembut, "Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti."

Kakashi hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan membiarkan kekasihnya membuka pintu. Dengan cepat ia memakai kembali penutup wajahnya dan menyusul untuk melihat siapa gerangan manusia yang berani mengganggu acara bercintanya.

"Ah..", Iruka terkejut saat melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang terengah-engah di depan pintu, "Ada apa kalian datang? Malam-malam begini?"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, "Kakashi-sensei ada?"

"Ada.", jawab Kakashi ketus, "Mengganggu saja, malam-malam begini."

Lagi, Iruka menyikut Kakashi, "Ada apa, memangnya?"

"Ano Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei..", Sakura mengatur nafasnya, "Tsunade-sama meminta kalian berdua ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

Kakashi dan Iruka berpandangan, "Untuk?"

Sakura dan Naruto menjawab bersamaan, "Sasuke sudah siuman!"

… **bersambung …**

Hmm..

IRUKA BAIK BANGET SIH JADI ORANG!! Kesel sendiri saia bikin karakter Iruka yang sangat-sangat protagonis bin hidayah gini. Tapi yah, salam pada d'muse. Emang sih, karakter terlalu baik itu membosankan, saia juga gregetan sendiri nulis betapa lempeng Iruka menghadapi Kakashi yang lumayan deket ama Obito -.-"

Tapi saia bisa jamin kalau personality Iruka yang super baik itu tak akan membosankan, malah bikin gemas karena saking baiknya itu. Untuk sementara, kedekatan Kakashi-Obito belum akan ditonjolkan. Sasuke juga ada porsinya sendiri. Saia berusaha agar posisi mereka sama-sama kuat, tapi tidak saling mengalahkan. Alurnya juga sudah dipikirkan sedemikian rupa supaya porsi para pemeran seimbang.

Intinya sih, jangan lewatkan chapter-chapter selanjutnya yah! Cerita ini akan sangat panjang dan penuh intrik, semoga pembaca ga bosen.

**Omake**

Ghee : Eh, Obito tuh tabib, kan? Masa' dokter di desa terpencil gitu?

Raven : Ih, lo jaman putri huan zhu banged seh. Mantri, kali!

Aria : Eh, kita kudu cinta Indonesia! Dukun dong!

Ghee : …

Akhirnya saia tulis 'tabib' aja deh..

Aria : Ghee engga demokratis! Tidak mendengar pendapat kami!

**OMAKE SPECIAL!**

Alkisah gHee, Raven, Aria, Mademoissele Moony, Blacklicious dan biaaulia ketemuan di Ciwalk dan makan2 di Shin Men.

Mas-Mas Pelayan : Silahkan mbak, matcha ice cream-nya (es krim teh ijo)

Aria : Makasih..

Ghee : Enak?

Aria : (sambil nyomot kripik asin dan mencolet si es krim grinti, terus dimakan)

Raven : (bingung) gimana rasanya?

Aria : Nggak karuan..

Ghee : (ikutan nyoba, nyengir) sumpah, ga jelas rasanya.

Bia, black, Moony : -sweatdrops- -gini ya kelakuan anak ITB?-

Ghee : Aria (sambin nunjuk garnish di es krim) itu daun apaan?

Aria : (sambil ngambil daun) ini yah daun.. (terus daunnya dimakan ama dia)

Bia, black, Moony : -sweatdrops lagi-

Raven : (nelen ludah) kayak apa rasanya?

Aria : kayak daun..

Bia, black, Moony : emang itu daun, kan?

**Makasih atas kesediaan Anda membaca, dan MAKASIH BANYAK bagi yang bersedia mereview…**


	6. Cinco : Why?

Warning

**Warning! **Yaoi content! Spoiler! M-rated for unpredictable plot, lemon/lime on next chap, slaughtering and sadistic murder. Pairing, banyak. Silahkan main tebak-tebak buah manggis.Oh ya, arti dari Si Volvieras A Mi adalah 'If You Were Come Back to Me'..

**Naruto ******** Masashi Kinomoto.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi song ******** Josh Groban.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi ******** Sabaku no gHee**

**Special thanks to : Raven-zala and Aria TheCashireCat.**

_Tidakkah kau merasa kalau rumah sebesar ini sangat sepi? Bagaimana kalau kita menambah satu orang lagi?_

**-- Cinco --**

"Hei.. Hei..", Tsunade sampai kebingungan menghadapi orang-orang hiperaktif di hadapannya, "Sudah kubilang, kan? Sasuke tidak boleh dijenguk dulu.."

Naruto memasang raut kesal, "Ayolah Tsunade-baachannn…", mohonnya.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Sasuke masih lemah, tahu. Dengan kau menjenguknya, sama saja menyuruh dia masuk ICU."

"Aku tak akan ribut, aku janjiii..", rayu Naruto, "Ya? Ya? Boleh, ya?"

"Boleh saja, Tsunade-sama..", kali ini Sakura ikutan memohon, "Kalau tidak diperbolehkan, saya tidak tahu besok wajah Anda di patung Hokage akan jadi seperti apa."

"Tidak!", teriak Tsunade sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto—yang sudah pasang senyuman jahil. Wanita itu melotot, "Ya sudah, jenguk sana."

Cengiran lebar khas Naruto muncul di wajah manis itu, "Terima kasih!!"

"Tapi kau tidak bo—NARUTOOO!!", teriaknya frustasi ketika Naruto sudah menghilang saja dari hadapannya, "Ugh, kalian berdua ini mengajari dia tidak, sih?"

Kakashi dan Iruka berpandangan heran, "Mengajari..", jawab mereka dengan muka bodoh. Tsunade mendengus kesal dan berbalik menuju ruang pribadinya, diikuti Sakura.

"Aku salah mempercayakan Naruto pada mereka.. Pantas saja dia menyukai Sasuke seperti itu.. Kedua guru kesayangannya saja begitu..", omelan Tsunade menjauh.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?", tanya Kakashi. Iruka hanya angkat bahu dan menyusul Naruto lalu melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar Sasuke.

Naruto sedang duduk di samping ranjang bersprei putih dimana Sasuke tergolek dengan seliweran infus. Beberapa menit lalu, Sasuke memperlihatkan mata onyx-nya yang terlihat lelah. Karena terlalu senang, Naruto bukannya menyapa sahabatnya itu, malah berlari dan memanggil kedua guru kesayangannya. Sakura ikutan diseret. Sekembalinya, yang Naruto temukan adalah Sasuke yang kembali tidur.

Karena itu, yang bisa dilakukan bocah ramen itu sekarang hanya duduk di samping Sasuke dan memandangi wajah tidurnya. Kalau dilihat dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sasuke tidak nampak seperti pria penuh dendam yang sudah membunuh Orochimaru dan kakaknya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Naruto meletakkan tangannya di rambut hitam Sasuke dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Akhirnya..", kata-kata Naruto agak tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia merasa suaranya bergetar, "Kau pulang juga, Sasuke.."

"Pulang?", bibir itu bergerak, "Aku rasa kau yang membawaku kembali.."

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Langsung ia menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke dan menghapus air yang menggenang di kedua sudut matanya, "Te.. TEME! Bilang dong kalau sudah sadar!"

"Hhhh..", Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, menatap sepasang mata biru dihadapannya, "Mata terpejam tidak selalu berarti tidur kan, dobe?"

Naruto merasa wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal, "Kau menipuku.."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Salahmu sendiri kenapa begitu bodoh."

"Menyebalkan..", Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik perlahan. Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh, dan terkejut menemukan Sasuke menatapnya dalam.

"A..", Naruto menatap Sasuke sadis, "Apa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "Kenapa menangis?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, air mata yang tadinya hanya menggenang kini jatuh perlahan. Mengalir lembut di pipi dengan tiga goresan mungil itu. Naruto tak melawan sedikit pun ketika Sasuke menariknya dan membawa tubuhnya mendekat.

"Teme..", desis Naruto, "Aku pikir aku tak akan melihatmu lagi.."

Sasuke menghela nafas saat mendengarnya. Langsung saja ia mengambil posisi duduk dan terus menatap Naruto. Rasa rindu yang ia rasakan pada bocah hiperaktif di hadapannya tak kuasa lagi dibendungnya. Perpisahan sekian tahun membuat rasa bencinya pada Naruto berubah drastis menjadi kerinduan yang hanya bisa ia mengerti sendiri. Sebuah rasa yang membuatnya merengkuh tubuh Naruto erat. Naruto agak terkejut, namun ia hanya ingin berdiam sesaat di sana. Dalam pelukan Sasuke yang ia rindukan.

"Aku pulang, dobe..", bisik Sasuke.

Sebuah anggukan kecil dapat Sasuke rasakan, "Selamat datang, teme.."

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut pirang sahabatnya itu. Sudah lama sekali ia menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Merengkuh tubuh Naruto, mendengar suara Naruto, rasanya seluruh waktunya rela ia habiskan demi berada di samping sahabatnya itu. Rengkuhan itu makin mengerat. Jendela mungil kamar rawat Sasuke kini membingkai suatu kejadian yang sangat langka untuk bisa disaksikan dengan mata telanjang.

Pemandangan yang membuat Iruka sibuk menghapus air matanya, dan membat Kakashi garuk-garuk kepala.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Haruskah..", desis Sasuke, "Kalian semua mengantarku pulang?"

Dengan serentaknya, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka dan Shizune mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja!"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menunduk malu, "Memangnya aku anak kecil nyasar yang tidak tahu dimana itu Uchiha Mansion?", desisnya lagi.

"Eh, teme! Orang sudah baik-baik mau mengantar.. Hargai dong!", kata Naruto kesal.

_Tapi kan tidak perlu satu rombongan seperti ini! Ugh, memalukan saja_. Sasuke membatin kesal. Setelah tiga hari, ia dinyatakan sehat oleh Tsunade. Memang masih ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang dibalut perban, namun kondisinya secara umum adalah baik. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang mengumumkan kabar gembira itu. Kabar yang membuat Kakashi lari ke Uchiha Mansion dan memberitahu Obito mengenai kesehatan Sasuke.

"Jadi, nanti kau akan tinggal bersama Obito.", ulang Kakashi lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Hn.", jawab Sasuke malas. Selain agak risih karena harus satu rumah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya, Uchiha Mansion selalu mengingatkannya pada keluarganya. Terutama pemilik Mangekyo yang telah tewas di tangannya sendiri. Sasuke tak menyangka, masih ada Uchiha lain di dunia ini selain dirinya.

"Setidaknya kau tak akan kesepian.", kata Sakura senang. Diikuti anggukan Naruto.

"Kami akan sering main ke rumahmu.", tambahnya ceria.

Sasuke ingin menutup kuping rasanya, "Hn.."

Sakura terlihat maklum, "Sekian tahun menghilang tetap saja dingin. Aku heran kenapa kau rela menanti dan mencari pria macam ini, Naruto..", bisiknya.

"Oh, tolonglah Sakura. Dulu kau yang mati-matian mengejar pantat ayam itu.", balas Naruto, juga berbisik. Sasuke sendiri menahan diri untuk tidak mendamprat dua temannya.

Tsunade dan yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan tim 7 itu. Seperti mimpi saja, mereka bertiga berkumpul kembali dalam keadaan damai. Ditambah kenyataan kalau _missing-nin_ dari klan Uchiha ternyata masih hidup. Tsunade merasa kabar bahagia datang silih berganti. Rasanya Konoha sedang diberikan durian runtuh. Tsunade dan yang lain tersenyum saat tiba di mansion besar itu.

"_Welcome home, Sasuke_..", desis Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Senyuman pahit terbit di bibirnya saat melihat bangunan lama itu.

"Masuk?", ajak Kakashi sambil berjalan di samping muridnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka semua mengikuti Kakashi yang dengan santainya mendekati pintu masuk. Kecuali Iruka yang berjalan paling belakang. Entah kenapa rasanya enggan untuk bertemu muka dengan pria di balik tembok itu. Namun ditepisnya jauh-jauh rasa itu. Belum Kakashi melakukan ketukan dan sejenisnya, pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan. Menampakkan sosok yang selalu membuat hati Iruka tak karuan karena cemburu.

"Hai.", sapa Obito sambil tersenyum pada Kakashi, "Selamat datang, semuanya."

"Permisi..", jawab yang lain sopan. Obito terkekeh.

"Ah, jangan formal begitu. Panggil Obito saja, karena sekarang ada dua Uchiha, ne?", katanya sambil melemparkan pandangan pada sosok Uchiha satu lagi. Senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir Obito, "Halo, keponakan.", sapanya ceria.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Sepengetahuannya, tak ada Uchiha yang seenaknya mengumbar senyum. Paling top juga seringaian. Hanya wajah bodoh yang bisa ditunjukkan Sasuke pada Obito, yang membuat Obito tertawa kecil.

"Masuklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri.", lalu Obito mengerling pada Sasuke, "Ini masih rumahmu juga, Sasuke.."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke masuk disusul dengan tamu yang lain. Mereka memasuki ruang tamu yang entah sejak kapan interiornya jadi terlihat menarik. Kakashi langsung duduk saja di depan meja tamu.

"Wah, jauh lebih menarik sejak aku terakhir kesini.", kata Kakashi.

Iruka agak kesal melihat kelakuan Kakashi, "Hei, asal duduk saja. Sopan sekali kau.."

Obito tersenyum, "Tak apa, Umino. Kalian semua juga, duduklah. Ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan canggung begitu dengan saudara sendiri.", kata Obito sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Naruto langsung menyukai paman satu itu.

"Paman Obito..", panggil Naruto, "Betah di Konoha?"

"Tentu saja! Tsukigakure memang nyaman sekali, tapi Konoha memiliki ramen terbaik.", jawab Obito sambil mengacungkan jempol. Naruto bersemangat mendengarnya.

"Paman suka ramen?"

Obito mengangguk semangat, "Miso ramen rasa kana bawang."

"Wuah! Kapan-kapan kita bisa keluar makan ramen!", kata Naruto semangat, "Tentu saja sama-sama Iruka-sensei juga. Iya, kan?", tanya Naruto sambil melirik gurunya.

"Ah, aku..", beberapa detik berlalu ketika Obito dan Iruka berpandangan. Entah pandangan macam apa yang terlintas di sana. Iruka merasa orang di hadapannya adalah saingan terbesarnya seumur hidup. Kenapa ia harus ada di samping Kakashi? Kenapa juga ia bisa menarik perhatian murid kesayangannya begitu cepat? Namun Iruka hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Naruto, "Tentu saja. Kapan-kapan kita ke Ichiraku bertiga."

"Yay!", teriak Naruto senang, "Hei, teme! Kau ikut juga saja!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kebanyakan ramen, bisa-bisa otakku jadi tumpul.."

"Kurang ajar kau!", Naruto membalasnya dengan wajah cemberut. Obito tertawa kecil. Senang juga dengan suasana ramai seperti ini.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Obito sambil melihat ke sepasang mata biru itu. Obito sudah mengenal Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura karena sering merawatnya selama di rumah sakit. Namun bocah pirang itu jarang dilihatnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Obito tertarik pada Naruto.

"Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto!", jawabnya bersemangat.

Iruka mengerenyit curiga saat ekspresi terkejut muncul di raut Obito. Matanya sedikit membelalak, lalu disusul dengan satu senyuman dingin, "Jinchuuriki, ne?"

"Eh?"

Obito langsung berdiri, "Aku akan membuat minuman."

"Ah, kenapa jadi merepotkan?", kata Tsunade basa-basi.

"Tidak sama sekali.", kata Obito sambil tersenyum ceria, "Maaf, hanya ada teh hijau."

"Kubantu."

Semua mata memandang pada pria berpenutup wajah yang dengan cepat berdiri dan menyusul Obito ke dapur tanpa diminta. Dengan langkah malas-malasan, Kakashi berbelok di ujung gang dan menghilang begitu saja. Sasuke sampai bengong. Dia sendiri, sebagai penghuni rumah saja masih canggung di kediamannya sendiri. Sekali lihat saja semua sadar kalau Kakashi sudah hafal dengan seluk beluk mansion ini. Tak ada rasa sungkan sama sekali.

Satu hal lagi, yang membuat Iruka merasa hatinya panas bukan main.

"Wah, rekan satu tim yang akrab sekali.", satu kalimat tanpa maksud yang meluncur polos dari mulut Naruto. Iruka menarik nafas, berharap agar rasa sabar mendatanginya.

"Sasuke..", panggil Iruka, "Toilet dimana?"

"Hn..", Sasuke berpikir sebentar, "Di sebelah dapur. Belok saja.."

Sementara itu, di dapur sedang terjadi cekcok kecil mengenai betapa cerobohnya seorang Obito Uchiha.

"Lalu?", Kakashi terlihat tak sabar, "Kau lupa dimana menaruh teh hijaunya?"

Obito mengangguk dengan wajah polos, "Bisa berhenti mengomel dan bantu aku mencarinya, Hatake Kakashi?"

"Cerobohmu itu sama sekali tak berubah."

Obito memutar bola matanya malas. Bukan maunya dilahirkan dengan kecerobohan di atas rata-rata. Setelah mengobrak-abrik isi dapurnya, Obito menemukan kantong kecil berisi benda yang ia cari. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menjerang air dan menunggunya menggelegak.

"Dia salah satu muridmu, kan?", tanya Obito, "Si pirang ceria itu?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Obito tergelak, "Sisi mananya?"

"Selain karena kalian sama-sama bodoh, ceroboh, suka membual dan mengkhayal, terlalu bersemangat dan suka ramen?", kata Kakashi sambil mendelik pada rekannya itu—sambil menahan tawanya saat muka Obito merengut seperti anak kecil.

"Dan kau agaknya mirip sekali dengan keponakanku.", balas Obito, "Mulut tajam."

Kakashi tak ambil peduli, "Tapi Naruto banyak mengajarkan hal penting pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Tentang kerja keras, kemauan kuat, persahabatan, dan..", Kakashi berhenti.

"Dan?", tanya Obito.

Kakashi memandang pria di hadapannya, "Cinta."

Obito terdiam saat satu kata itu meluncur dari bibir Kakashi.

"Karena itu, setiap melihat muridku itu, aku selalu ingat padamu."

"Karena aku bodoh dan ceroboh?"

"Bukan."

Hening. Agak lama.

Tatapan mereka begitu sarat akan rasa rindu. Kenangan ketika mereka bersama dalam satu tim kembali muncul di permukaan. Kakashi perlahan membuka penutup wajahnya di hadapan Obito. Pria itu terkejut bukan main melihat Kakashi di hadapannya sekarang. Selang belasan tahun, tak pernah disangkanya Kakashi akan berubah sedrastis itu. Garis wajahnya jauh makin tegas, dan.. Tampan, tentu saja. Kelewat tampan, bahkan.

Obito memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, sampai-sampai ia takut Kakashi bisa mendengarnya. Perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya untuk pertama kali terhadap rekan jouninnya itu. _Apa ini? Bukannya dulu aku sudah biasa melihat Kakashi tanpa penutup wajah? Kenapa_.._ Ugh, bodoh! Wajah bodoh! Jangan memerah seperti itu!_ Obito mengatur laju nafasnya, tepat saat Kakashi meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Obito. Percuma ia mengatur nafas—toh tak beraturan lagi lajunya.

"Kau mengajariku banyak hal..", bisik Kakashi.

Obito menelan ludah karena gugup, "Oh ya? Misalnya?"

"Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah.", ucap Kakashi.

"Namun orang yang tidak menghargai temannya, lebih rendah dari sampah.", ucap mereka berdua berbarengan, lalu tertawa kecil bersama.

"Kau masih ingat kata-kata itu?", tanya Obito.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Aku mengajarkan kalimat itu pada murid-muridku."

"Aku tersanjung.", kata Obito sambil sedikit mundur, membiarkan tangan Kakashi menjauh dari wajahnya, "Airnya sudah matang."

Keadaan menjadi sedikit canggung. Obito merasa perasaannya sekarang tak karuan. Terkadang ia merasa Kakashi sama sekali tak bisa ditebak. Ia bisa menjadi seorang yang sangat menyebalkan dengan lidah tajamnya, namun bisa juga menjadi sosok yang sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian. Obito menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bagaimana pun, ia sadar akan posisinya sebagai mantan rekan satu tim. Obito tak pernah berharap lebih.

Ia sadar, kalau ia tak akan pernah bisa mengungguli seorang Umino Iruka.

Obito sama sekali tak menginginkan lebih dari ini. Berada di samping Kakashi sebagai rekan dan sahabat mungkin lebih indah ketibang harus merebut dia dari Iruka. Cara menjijikkan seperti itu sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Obito. Dan akhirnya, ia hanya memendam sendiri getaran itu. Menguburnya. Berusaha melupakannya.

"Kental, Kakashi?", tanya Obito sambil menaburkan serbuk kasar teh hijau. Sama sekali tak ditatapnya wajah Kakashi.

"Kau tahu kan.."

Obito menampakkan cengirannya, berharap hal itu bisa sedikit menghapus rasa canggungnya, "Iya, kental.. Aku tahu."

Kakashi mendengus, "Masih bertanya.."

"Menegaskan.", kata Obito lagi. Ia sedikit terlarut dengan lamunannya barusan. Tentang rasa aneh apa yang menghantui hatinya setiap kali ia kembali memikirkan Kakashi. Sampai sekarang juga, ia tak tahu alasan macam apa yang melatarbelakangi Kakashi untuk membawanya kembali. Lamunan Obito buyar ketika merasa tangannya sangat panas.

"Aw!", teriaknya sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang terbakar oleh siraman air mendidih. Kakashi langsung tanggap.

"Hhhh.. Dasar ceroboh..", kata Kakashi sambil menyeret Obito mendekati wastafel, "Kau jangan berontak. Tabib kok malah terluka.."

Akhirnya Obito hanya bisa meringis tertahan saat Kakashi menyiram luka bakar ringannya dengan air dingin. Ia merasa bodoh sekali, bisa-bisanya bertingkah seceroboh itu. Bisa-bisa ia dijadikan bulan-bulanan di depan Tsunade dan yang lain. Kakashi mematikan aliran air dan meniupi punggung tangan Obito yang memerah dengan sabar. Obito terdiam dan memperhatikan raut Kakashi yang terlihat cemas.

"Ceroboh juga ada batasnya.", kata Kakashi pelan, "Jangan sampai kau mencelakai dirimu sendiri. Aku khawatir, tahu."

Obito salah tingkah sendiri, "Seorang Hatake, khawatir?", ejeknya sambil melemparkan pandangannya kemana-mana. Tidak fokus.

Kakashi menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata Obito, "Kau _selalu_ membuatku khawatir."

Bergeming lagi, Obito hanya terpaku dan membiarkan tangannya ada dalam genggaman Kakashi. Untaian kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Kakashi selalu tak terduga. Terkadang ia kesal karena tak bisa menolak pesona pria jangkung di hadapannya itu. Obito membuka bibirnya, ingin sekali mengatakan kalau ia sangat merindukan perhatian dan sindiran Kakashi. Batapa ia ingin masa-masa ini selalu hadir dalam hidupnya.

Namun yang keluar, hanya lima kata dengan arti yang terlalu luas.

"Aku senang kembali ke Konoha.", ucapnya sambil memaksakan tersenyum.

Kakashi ikut tersenyum dan kembali memakai penutup wajahnya, "Cepat seduh semuanya dan sajikan. Kasihan mereka menunggu lama."

Obito kembali sibuk dengan cawan tehnya sementara Kakashi mencuci tangan di wastafel. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu, di balik pintu dapur yang tidak kedap suara itu, ada sosok lain yang mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Juga melihat rentetan kejadian yang terjadi. Sosok yang kini hanya bisa beranjak masuk ke toilet dan bersandar di pintunya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Cemburu, sedih, kesal, semua berbaur menjadi satu.

Iruka hanya bisa menahan tangisnya di sana.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

Iruka memakai kimono sederhana berbahan handuk sekeluarnya ia dari kamar mandi. Matahari sudah lumayan tinggi saat ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari futonnya dan membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Supaya ia bisa menjernihkan beban yang makin lama makin mengotori otaknya dengan prasangka. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di Uchiha Mansion, Iruka hampir tak bisa berpikir logis. Semuanya ternoda kecurigaan.

Semuanya, membawanya pada kecemburuan.

Beralasan memang, namun Iruka tak ingin setan menguasainya dan membuatnya buta. Ia ingin bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Kakashi. Ia ingin agar Obito pergi jauh dari kehidupan mereka. Obito tak lebih dari seorang masa lalu, kan? Kenapa kehadirannya kembali sampai membuat Iruka begitu gundah? Dan kenapa Kakashi selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu? Dengan mudah Iruka bisa menjawabnya.

_Karena mereka pernah saling jatuh cinta, dan rasa itu masih dipelihara sampai detik ini. Karena cinta pertama tak akan pernah mati._ Karena dirinya hanyalah orang baru dalam percintaan terpendam mereka. _Tak akan menang_. Iruka menggeleng dan tersenyum pasrah pada dirinya sendiri. _Aku tak akan pernah menang melawan seorang Uchiha Obito_.

"Kau sudah mandi saja.", sapa Kakashi sambil memeluk tubuh Iruka dari belakang.

"Eh..", Iruka terkejut bukan main menemukan Kakashi yang masih bertelanjang dada itu, "Kau ini.. Berhentilah mengejutkanku."

Bukannya melepaskan, Kakashi malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara helai rambut Iruka, "Kau bersemangat sekali tadi malam."

Spontan saja wajah Iruka memerah, "Sudah, jangan dibahas.."

"Salah kalau aku membahas betapa liarnya kau semalam?", tanya Kakashi sambil menghirup wangi kekasihnya itu, "Aku sampai kewalahan.."

Iruka mendengus pelan. Rasa cemburu terkadang membuat seseorang agresif ketika bercinta, Iruka tahu hal itu, "Hei, aku tak mau didamprat Godaime karena telat.."

Kakashi melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Iruka berbalik menghadapnya. Pria berambut sebahu itu menatap mata Kakashi dengan tatapan terluka. Dirabanya bekas luka memanjang di mata kiri Kakashi, "Tidakkah kau merasa kalau rumah sebesar ini sangat sepi?", tanya Iruka, "Bagaimana kalau kita menambah satu orang lagi?"

"Hah?", Kakashi bingung, "Tiba-tiba sekali.. Kau mau mengangkat anak?"

Iruka tertawa kecil dalam keperihan hatinya, "Tidak, bukan begitu.. Rasanya kadang-kadang aku..", suara Iruka agak tercekat, "Kesepian saja.."

Kakashi menggeleng, "Kita berdua saja sudah cukup ramai. Lagipula, siapa orang yang mau kau ajak tinggal di sini?"

"Seseorang..", desis Iruka, "..yang selalu ada di matamu."

"Hah?", Kakashi mengerenyitkan dahi, pertanda ia tak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

Iruka menggeleng cepat, "Nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat pergi, atau Godaime akan benar-benar menjatuhkan hukuman bodoh padaku."

Kakashi merasa tak punya pilihan lain kecuali membiarkan Iruka beranjak dari hadapannya. Hanya beberapa menit berlalu, dan Iruka sudah keluar dari kamar dengan setelan chuunin-nya. Pria itu mendekati Kakashi dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir kekasihnya itu. Lagi, telapak tangan Iruka mendarat di pipi Kakashi.

"Sampai nanti malam."

Iruka hendak beranjak, namun tangannya ditahan Kakashi. Jounin itu menatap sendu pada Iruka, "Aku tak ingin ada orang lain dalam rumah ini selain kau dan aku, Iruka.."

Mendengarnya, Iruka agak terkesiap. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sedih dan mengangguk. Walau jauh dalam hatinya, ia tak berjanji untuk memenuhi kata-kata Kakashi, "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati..", Kakashi meninggalkan satu kecupan di dahi Iruka, dan membiarkannya keluar dari rumah dengan langkah tergesa. Kakashi hanya bisa diam di sana.

"Kenapa posisiku jadi sulit, sih?", bisik Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bersandar dan menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Iruka sedikit banyak berubah setelah kembalinya Obito. Suatu hal yang wajar baginya kalau Iruka cemburu, namun bukan keadaan seperti sekarang yang Kakashi cari. Ia hanya ingin hidup bersanding dengan Iruka yang dicintainya, dan berada di samping sahabatnya, Obito.

_Bukan berarti aku cinta pada Obito_.

Kembali ditelaah posisi dirinya dan kedua orang di sampingnya itu. Obito. Orang yang dibawanya pulang secara sepihak. Tak mungkin menelantarkan seseorang yang dengan seenaknya ia bawa kembali. Iruka. Cintanya yang sudah terbina dua tahun lamanya. Lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau ia meninggalkan pria itu hanya karena cinta pertamanya yang sudah kembali. Mendadak, semuanya menjadi serba sulit.

Kakashi menghela nafas, menyadari bahwa ia sedang sedikit ditekan. Di satu sisi, ia sangat mencintai Iruka. Di sisi lain, ia juga menyayangi Obito. Namun kedua perasaan itu tak bisa disejajarkan, karena sangat berbeda. Bukan berarti ia menginginkan Obito sebagai pengganti Iruka, ataupun sebaliknya. Ia hanya ingin keduanya bahagia, itu saja. _Sebuah keinginan yang sederhana bukan?_ Kakashi memejamkan matanya.

Karena ia sadar, keinginan sederhana bukan berarti keadaan yang dihadapinya juga sederhana. Kakashi mendengus pelan, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara Kakashi termenung sendirian di kediamannya, Iruka kini melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju Uchiha Mansion. Tujuannya sudah sangat jelas, dan tujuan itu sudah dipikirkannya dengan matang. Iruka menetapkan hatinya agar siap dengan konsekuensi apapun yang mungkin akan dideritanya. Ia tak peduli. Sebuah keputusan selalu menuntut pengorbanan, Iruka sangat menyadarinya.

Ia berharap, hatinya siap untuk terluka lebih dalam.

"Hhh..", desah Iruka berat, "Apapun.."

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan tinggi itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama setelah beberapa ketukan, karena wajah ceria itu dengan sigap menyambutnya.

"Selamat..", gerakan Obito terhenti saat melihat siapa gerangan tamunya, "Umino?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Pagi, Obito. Sibuk?"

Obito tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Tumben sekali kau datang sendirian. Sasuke baru saja berangkat ke gedung Hokage."

"Aku tidak mencari Sasuke.", jawab Iruka, "Aku kesini karena ada perlu denganmu."

Senyum di wajah Obito sedikit memudar, "Denganku?"

Iruka mengangguk. Obito memejamkan matanya sebentar, sebelum ia memperlebar bukaan pintunya dan mempersilahkan Iruka masuk, "Silahkan, Umino."

Iruka mengikuti langkah Obito dan duduk di hadapan pria itu. Mereka berdua diam sejenak, seakan saling menunggu memulai pembicaraan.

"Umi.."

"Iruka saja.", potong Iruka.

Obito mengangguk, "Tentang apa ini, Iruka?"

Iruka menelan ludah sebelum memulai perdebatan yang agaknya akan panjang ini.

"Tentang Kakashi."

… **bersambung …**

Wuididiiiihhhhhh….!!

Apa ya kira-kira yang akan dibicarakan Iruka ama Obito **tentang Kakashi?** Apakah kesabaran Iruka akhirnya habis, sampai-sampai dia dateng ke Uchiha Mansion? Tunggu chappie selanjutnya ya kawan! Eniwey, mohon kirsan yah! Kritik dan saran. **Apakah ceritanya membosankan?** Saia tau masih nggak puas ama SasuNaru, makanya KakaObi saia fluff-fluff-in. Tenang, ada saat-saat dimana SasuNaru dibanyakin kok, sabarr.. sabarr..

Lama-lama saia jadi kasihan sama Iruka yang merasa diduakan. Kasihan sama Obito yang merasa sebagai orang ketiga. Kasihan sama Kakashi yang berada dalam posisi kejepit. Bayangin kalau Anda dalam posisi Kakashi. Emang cinta dua tahun bisa dicampakkan gara-gara cinta pertama yang dikira mati belasan tahun lalu balik? Tapi kan nggak bisa juga nyuekin si cinta pertama, secara Kakashi yang ngebawa Obito balik ke Konoha.

Author : Makanya jangan asal comot anak orang!

Hmm.. Lagi nggak ada Omake nih, hehehe..

**Makasih atas kesediaan Anda membaca, dan MAKASIH BANYAK bagi yang bersedia mereview…**


	7. Seis : Share Me the Pain

Warning

**Warning! **Yaoi content! Spoiler! M-rated for unpredictable plot, lemon/lime on next chap, slaughtering and sadistic murder. Pairing, banyak. Silahkan main tebak-tebak buah manggis.Oh ya, arti dari Si Volvieras A Mi adalah 'If You Were Come Back to Me'.. **lemon ** in this chapter. Silahkan mundur bagi yang nggak berminat ;)

**Naruto ******** Masashi Kinomoto.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi song ******** Josh Groban.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi ******** Sabaku no gHee**

**Special thanks to : Raven-zala and Aria TheCashireCat.**

_Sejak awal, memang tak mungkin orang ketiga bisa membuat kebahagiaan jadi sempurna. Mereka bertiga menyadari hal itu, namun terlalu takut untuk melakukan sesuatu._

**-- Seis --**

Ruang tamu berdekorasi sederhana itu kini nampak suram. Aura yang dipancarkan Iruka seakan membawa suasana muram yang tak dapat lagi dicerahkan oleh cerianya Obito. Cukup dua kata, Obito mengerti dan mengangguk. Sudah diduganya kedatangan Iruka tak akan jauh-jauh dari membahas Kakashi. Obito sendiri tidak akan melawan kalau perdebatan ini akan menjurus ke arah pertengkaran.

Yang ia inginkan hanya melihat Kakashi bahagia, walau itu berarti saat-saat singkatnya bersama Kakashi akan berakhir.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau aku menjauhi Kakashi, Iruka?", tanya Obito, "Kalau itu maumu, aku dengan senang hati akan mengalah."

Iruka menggeleng, "Sebaliknya.", pria berkuncir itu menghela nafas, "Kau.. Sepertinya Kakashi sampai sekarang masih menunggumu kembali."

Obito merasa tersindir, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura.. Aku tidak terlalu buta untuk tak bisa melihat sebesar apa kerinduan Kakashi padamu.", jawab Iruka langsung.

"Aku juga bisa melihat kalau Kakashi mencintai kamu.", balas Obito.

Hening. Posisi mereka yang berhadapan membuat tatapan sengit dengan mudah beradu. Keduanya dikaruniai sifat keras kepala. Agaknya perdebatan ini tak akan singkat.

Iruka menarik nafas, "Aku tak bisa menang melawanmu, Obito. Ada dua hal yang membuatku akan selalu kalah dihadapanmu."

Obito mendengus, "Omong kosong."

"Pertama, kau mengenal Kakashi jauh sebelum aku. Kedua, kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi keselamatan dia.", ujar Iruka. Kenyataan yang benar.

Obito terlihat tak mau kalah, "Kalau begitu, aku juga tak akan bisa menang darimu, Iruka.", kata Obito sambil tersenyum, "Karena kabarnya.. Setelah kepergianku, kamulah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuka hati Kakashi kembali."

Iruka merasa ada kebenaran di balik kata-kata Obito. Agak lama Iruka bergeming, memikirkan kalimat apalagi yang bisa dilontarkannya.

Obito menghela nafas, "Aku hanya orang dari masa lalu.."

"Tapi kau telah kembali.."

"Kamu yang paling pantas mendampingi dia, Iruka. Kaulah yang selalu ada di sampingnya saat dia butuh seseorang.", balas Obito lagi.

"Walau begitu, setiap hari ia selalu pergi mengenang kamu di monumen. Dia berdoa untukmu, membawakan karangan bunga untumu..", Iruka berkeras.

"Lalu?"

"Dia ingin kamu, Obito."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Setiap kali ia bersama aku, rasanya pikirannya terbagi dua antara aku dan kamu!"

"Kau pikir, kalau dia sedang bersamaku, dia sepenuhnya memikirkan aku?"

Diam lagi. Iruka tak menyangka kalau Obito jauh lebih keras kepala dibanding yang ia duga. Akan sulit memenangkan adu mulut ini. Bisa-bisa tujuannya kali ini mendatangi Obito hanya berakhir dengan kesia-siaan. Tujuan yang sangat absurd dan terdengar gila, namun Iruka sama sekali tak menemukan cara lain untuk membuat semuanya dalam posisi seimbang. Harus ada yang mengalah, atau keadaan akan terus berantakan.

Iruka, memilih mengorbankan perasaannya dan melakoni jalan ini.

"Dampingi dia, Obito. Beradalah di sampingnya. Karena hanya kamu yang bisa membuat dia bahagia..", ucap Iruka, "Aku tahu kamu masih mencintai dia.."

"Aku juga tahu sedalam apa rasa cinta kamu padanya, Iruka.", kata Obito, "Kau pikir aku mau ada di sisi Kakashi setelah membuat kamu menderita?"

"Siapa yang akan menderita.."

"Kau.", ujar Obito, "Kalau demi mendapatkan Kakashi aku harus mengorbankan perasaanmu padanya, lebih baik aku pergi dari sisi Kakashi selamanya."

"Jangan!", teriak Iruka, "Kumohon, sudah bertahun-tahun aku melihat dia mengejar bayanganmu. Sudah cukup aku melihat dia menderita.."

"Kalau kau tak ada, kau pikir aku dan Kakashi bisa bahagia?", hardik Obito, "Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri.."

Iruka menghela nafas. Ini semua ternyata jauh lebih sulit.

"Iruka.. Kau harus ada di sisi Kakashi.."

"Kau juga, Obito. Kau juga.."

Kedua orang itu saling memandang. Mata mereka sama-sama menemukan guratan sakit hati. Hanya satu pandangan, dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui sebesar apa cinta mereka pada satu orang itu. Tak ada yang mau mengambil keputusan, keduanya mengalah. Mereka tahu, Kakashi tak akan pernah membuang salah satu dari mereka. Juga tak mungkin memiliki kedua dari mereka.

Detik itu, entah kenapa rasa benci dan cemburu di hati kedua orang itu menghilang. Yang tersisa adalah rasa senasib dan kasihan. Mereka sama-sama merasakan apa yang lainnya rasakan. Karena itu, Iruka merasa jahat kalau sampai membenci Obito. Sejalan dengannya, Obito juga tak bisa melihat Iruka sebagai saingan, apalagi musuh. Sepertinya persahabatan berdasarkan cinta bisa jadi pilihan.

"Kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Kakashi?", tanya Obito.

Iruka menggeleng, "Ini keputusanku sendiri."

"Bisa jadi bukan ini yang dia mau.", kata Obito.

"Siapa tahu apa yang dia mau?", balas Iruka, "Aku, atau kau?"

Obito terdiam lagi. Baru kali ini ia menemukan orang dengan jalan pikiran lebih rumit dari Kakashi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Iruka dengan menawarkannya solusi segila ini. Tidakkah terpikir olehnya, hari-hari semenyakitkan apa yang akan dijalaninya kelak? Obito tahu, tidak akan mudah baginya berpisah lagi dengan Kakashi. Apalagi bagi Iruka yang sudah berjalan dua tahun bersamanya. Akhirnya, Obito mengusulkan hal lebih gila lagi.

Hal yang akan menyakiti mereka bertiga sekaligus.

Lebih baik daripada melimpahkan rasa sakit pada satu orang, setidaknya.

"Aku akan ada di samping Kakashi..", kata Obito akhirnya, "Asalkan kau juga tetap ada di sampingnya."

Iruka agak tersentak, "Itu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan.."

"Tidak. Aku lebih tak mau lagi melihat Kakashi terluka karena kau pergi.."

"Walaupun kau harus melukai hatimu sendiri?"

Obito mengangguk, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu berkorban sendirian, Iruka."

Lagi, mereka saling pandang. Keduanya hanya mengharapkan satu hal. Mereka hanya ingin Kakashi bahagia, walaupun demi kebahagiaan itu mereka akan berkorban perasaan habis-habisan. Terbayang hari-hari macam apa yang akan mereka lalui bertiga dalam satu rumah yang sama. Namun setidaknya, Kakashi tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi untuk menemui Obito. Akhirnya Iruka mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu.. Bereskan barangmu. Mulai sekarang, tinggallah di kediaman Hatake.."

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

Kakashi hanya bisa diam saat itu.

Di hadapannya, Iruka sedang membantu Obito mentransfer semua barang-barangnya ke dalam salah satu kamar. Mereka berdua bolak-balik menata kamar tamu yang biasanya kosong itu. Obito dan Iruka sedikit tidak memperdulikan Kakashi yang sedari tadi bergeming di depan pintu masuk. Mereka malah asyik menentukan interior kamar baru Obito. Sesekali canda tawa terdengar dari kedua pria anggun itu.

_Lelucon macam apa ini?_

"Selesai..", kata Obito puas, "Hai, Kakashi."

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya yang tidak bisa didefiniskan. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?", tanya Iruka.

"Aku buatkan teh dulu.", pamit Obito, "Boleh kupakai dapurnya?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri."

Obito mengangguk dan beranjak ke dapur. Meninggalkan Kakashi dan Iruka berdua di depan pintu. Iruka menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Tepat saat itu, Kakashi menyusulnya dan menginterogasi Iruka.

"Apa-apaan ini?", tanya Kakashi dengan suara tertahan. Iruka memejamkan matanya saat mendengar nada berisikan amarah dalam kalimat Kakashi.

"Aku mengajak Obito tinggal disini.", jawab Iruka, "Aku sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Sasuke, dan sepertinya semua setuju."

Kakashi mencoba bersabar, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang aku dulu?"

Iruka tidak menjawab kali ini. Kakashi meraih wajah Iruka, menghadapkannya paksa sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu, "Tatap aku, Iruka. Jawab aku."

"Setidaknya dengan cara ini, aku tak perlu menunggumu pulang sampai larut malam.", jawab Iruka dengan suara tercekat, "Obito sudah ada di dekatmu, Kakashi.."

Giliran Kakashi yang tak bisa menjawab. Tawa perih terdengar dari bibir joinin berpenutup muka itu. Iruka kembali membuang pandangannya.

"Ini gila..", desis Kakashi, "Bukankah sudah aku bilang, aku hanya ingin ada dua orang di rumah ini. Hanya aku dan kau saja, Iruka.. Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan..", bisik Iruka, "Aku bosan menunggumu kembali dari Uchiha Mansion."

Kakashi sama sekali tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Apalagi untuk membela Obito.

"Walaupun dia cinta pertamaku, bukan berarti aku masih mencintai Obito, Iruka.", kata Kakashi, "Bukannya aku pernah mengatakan hal itu?"

Iruka tertawa mengejek, "Kalau kau sangat yakin akan hal itu, semestinya kau tak perlu sekhawatir ini, kan? Atau kau takut akan jatuh cinta lagi padanya?"

"Aku mencintaimu.", bisik Kakashi, "Hanya ada kau dan aku."

Hening lagi. Iruka merasa kepalanya berat. Keadaan ini tak akan mudah, ia sadar akan hal itu. Yang diusahakan Iruka kini hanya mencoba terus mempercayai Kakashi.

"Kau tak akan mengusirnya dari sini, kan?", tanya Iruka.

_Gila_. _Semua ini makin membuatku gila_..

Kakashi menggeleng, "Aku tak akan mengusirnya kalau itu memang maumu. Terlebih lagi, aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari rumah ini, Iruka.."

Iruka mengangguk pertanda setuju. _Kalau memang harus melompat ke dalam jurang, maka biarlah kita melompat bertiga._ Iruka melewati Kakashi dan keluar dari kamar itu untuk menemui Obito. Senyuman terkembang ketika mereka berdua berpapasan. Obito tersenyum pada Kakashi yang menyusul keluar, tanpa mengenakan penutup wajahnya.

"Teh, Kakashi?", tawar Obito.

Jujur saja, keadaan macam ini membuat Kakashi salah tingkah dan serba salah, tentu. Rasanya seperti memliki dua istri saja. Ia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Iruka mengisi cawan tehnya. Kakashi menyeruputnya pelan.

"Kau mau makan apa malam ini, Kakashi?", tanya Iruka.

"Apapun buatanmu, pasti enak.", jawab Kakashi, "Apa sajalah."

Iruka terlihat berpikir, "Rasanya di kulkas bahan-bahan kare lengkap.."

"Sayuran juga ada. Tumis sayuran bisa dibuat.", sambung Obito.

"Baiklah..", Iruka bangkit dari duduknya, "Bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam, ya?", ajak Iruka. Obito mengangguk semangat.

"Dengan senang hati."

Kakashi benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Baru beberapa hari lalu Iruka sepertinya sangat cemburu pada Obito. Obito juga, agaknya segan menghadapi orang seperti Iruka. Kakashi tak mengerti, bisa-bisanya dua individu itu begitu kompak di hari pertama mereka barada satu atap. Ia memang tak melihat sikap yang dibuat-buat dari Obito dan Iruka. Namun dengan jelas, Kakashi tahu kalau mereka berdua berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Kakashi sendiri sadar kalau ia sendiri harus sangat waspada terhadap isyarat tak tampak, dan hati-hati saat bersikap.

Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan di atas es yang tipis.

-

-

"Aku sudah kenyang, terima kasih.", kata Obito seselesainya sesi makan malam.

Kakashi mengelap sisa sup di ujung bibirnya, "Enak sekali."

"Terima kasih.", ucap Obito dan Iruka bersamaan.

"Biar aku yang mencuci piring, Iruka.", kata Obito. Iruka mengangguk dan membantu Obito membereskan piring bekas makan malam. Ia kembali tak lama kemudian dan menemukan Kakashi sedang membaca Icha-Icha Tactics-nya. Dengan senyuman sedih, ia memandang kamarnya dan kamar Obito yang tepat bersebrangan. Perlahan didekatinya Kakashi, lalu berbisik pelan.

"Kakashi?"

"Ya?", pria berambut silver itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Malam ini..", desis Iruka, "Kau mau tidur dimana?"

Senyuman di wajah Kakashi memudar.

-

-

"Bangun, Kakashi..", panggil Iruka sambil mengguncang tubuh Kakashi.

"Oh..", jounin itu mengucek matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk.

Iruka tersenyum dan beranjak ke dapur. Ia tahu, Kakashi pasti pegal-pegal badannya karena memaksakan diri tidur di kursi panjang. Sudah tentu tak ada bantalan yang membuat tidur nyaman. Gara-gara pertanyaan Iruka semalam, Kakashi malah tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat dalam memilih. Ia tidak mungkin tidur sekamar dengan Obito. Tapi ia juga merasa bersalah pada Iruka, sehingga tak sanggup berada di kamar itu.

Ujung-ujungnya, Kakashi tidur di ruang tamu. Ironis memang, karena kehadiran dua makhluk itu Kakashi malah merasa asing di rumah sendiri.

"Sudah bangun, Kakashi?", sapa Obito. Ia keluar dari dapur dan membawa tiga cangkir teh hijau hangat. Ditatanya rapi di atas meja makan.

"Begitulah.", jawab Kakashi, "Aku ada janji dengan tim 7."

Obito mengangguk, "Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi sarapan siap."

"Obito..", suara dari dapur, "Tolong aku dong.."

"Iya, Iruka!", Obito tersenyum pada Kakashi, "Kau mandi saja dulu."

Kakashi menatap Obito yang berlari kecil menuju dapur. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar celotehan ia dan Iruka dari arah dapur. Pria berambut silver itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan masuk kamar mandi. Membasahi kepala dan hatinya, berharap penatnya mengalir bebas bersama air. Sama sekali tak pernah diduganya, semua akan menjadi serumit ini. Kakashi hanya bisa berharap supaya keadaan seperti ini akan berakhir.

Walau ia tak tahu, apa arti dari 'berakhir' itu sendiri.

"Kau terlihat segar..", sapa Iruka yang kebetulan melewati kamar mandi. Ia masih berkostum kaos dan celana selutut plus rambut yang diikat asal. Melihat Iruka dalam keadaan seperti itu, niat nakal Kakashi selalu terbit. Pria itu tersenyum menggoda.

"Dan kau terlihat perlu mandi.", godanya.

Iruka tertawa kecil, "Setelah sarapan, aku akan mandi. Tenang saja."

"Oh ya?", Kakashi menghambur dan memeluk pinggang Iruka dari belakang, "Kalau aku yang memandikan, mau tidak?"

"Hei, lepaskan..", Iruka memberontak kecil. Membuat Kakashi makin senang menggoda kekasihnya itu. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya, dan membalikkan tubuh Iruka. Kakashi merasa lumba-lumbanya selalu terlihat menggairahkan.

"Kau terlihat lebih bisa dinikmati ketibang sarapan..", desis Kakashi sebelum mengecup bibir Iruka. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang cukup panas untuk menghangatkan pagi yang dingin. Iruka sendiri menikmati ciuman itu, setelah tadi malam ia terpaksa tidur sendirian.

"Ka.."

Dan membuat Obito terdiam di tempat saat melihat adegan barusan. Ia hanya bisa mundur dan bersembunyi, berharap Kakashi dan Iruka tak menyadari keberadaannya. Obito merasakan hatinya sedikit tercabik melihat Kakashi berciuman dengan orang lain. Sontak, ia tertawa pahit. _Lalu kenapa? Kau cemburu? Wajar kan kalau Kakashi berciuman dengan kekasihnya sendiri?_ Obito hanya bisa melarikan diri dan berdiam di dapur.

Berusaha menata hatinya kembali.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Ini..", kata Iruka sambil menyerahkan gulungan tipis pada Tsunade, "Kode dari Jiraiya-sama sudah diuraikan oleh Kakashi. Tapi tetap saja berupa sandi lagi."

Tsunade mengangguk, "Terima kasih sekali."

Iruka balas dengan anggukan, "Sama-sama Tsunade-sama. Sekarang, aku sudah bisa pulang, bukan?", tanya Iruka.

"Ya, tentu.", jawab Tsunade sambil mencocokkan foto sandi di punggung katak dan gulungan dari Kakashi, "Oh ya, kabarnya sekarang Obito ada di rumahmu ya?"

"Rumah Kakashi..", ralat Iruka, "Ya, sekarang kami tinggal bertiga."

"Oh. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Sasuke berkeliaran sendirian.", kata Tsunade, "Lagipula Sasuke buka tipe orang yang suka hidup dengan orang lain."

Iruka hanya mengangguk dan berpamitan. Sudah malam, dan ia belum sempat menyiapkan makan malam. Karena itu langkahnya dipercepat agar segera sampai di rumah. Sudah sepuluh hari berselang setelah kepindahan Obito ke kediaman Hatake. Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan menuntut mereka bertiga untuk menjaga setiap tindakan. Sepandai apapun mereka menyimpan perasaan, tetap saja rasa canggung dan bersalah tetap ada.

Mereka pernah berjalan bertiga di sore hari. Saat itu Iruka menahan perasaannya ketika Kakashi dan Obito bertengkar kecil menentukan duduk di bangku mana. Iruka juga sadar ada tatapan cemburu ketika Kakashi menyuapinya sesuap dango. Berganti lagi saat Kakashi menahan tubuh Obito yang hampir mencium tanah karena tersandung batu. Giliran Obito gigit jari saat Kakashi diam-diam memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Iruka. Bergantian, mereka menarik diri saat romantisme terjadi pada salah satu dari mereka.

Perguliran sakit hati terjadi setiap saat karena mereka selalu bersama. Sarapan bertiga di meja yang sama. Keluar rumah dengan tiga tujuan berbeda. Lalu kembali ke rumah, dan makan malam sambil bertukar cerita bertiga. Semakin lama, Iruka merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya adalah semu. Sejak awal, memang tak mungkin orang ketiga bisa membuat kebahagiaan jadi sempurna. Mereka bertiga menyadari hal itu, namun terlalu takut untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Terkadang Iruka lelah dengan semua ini.

"Aku pulang.", Iruka menyapa. Namun tak disangkanya, tak ada satupun orang di rumah. Iruka memasuki ruang tamu yang sepi. Ia menghela nafas saat menyadari kalau Kakashi dan Obito belum pulang. Iruka merapikan sepatunya dan hendak beranjak untuk ganti baju, tepat saat ia mendengar suara dari luar.

"Ah, kau ini..", suara Obito, "Makan lama sekali."

"Ramen itu banyak sekali, tahu.", balas Kakashi.

Iruka memandang kedua orang itu dalam diam. Bertengkar seperti biasa, dan sama-sama berisik saat memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang! Ah, Iruka sudah tiba duluan.", kata Obito sambil menunjukkan cengirannya itu, "Maaf, tadi kami makan di luar."

"Tak apa.", jawab Iruka pendek, "Apa itu?"

Kakashi menyusul Obito, "Dia ribut mau membelikanmu ramen. Akhirnya kubungkuskan saja satu buatmu. Jadi tak perlu masak makan malam.", jelas Kakashi.

Iruka tersenyum kecil dan menerima bungkusan ini, "Terima kasih.."

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu.", pamit Obito, "Karena kenyang, jadi ngantuk.."

"Bagusnya kau pakai energi dari ramen untuk berpikir.", ujar Kakashi.

Obito mendengus, "Maaf, aku juga sudah kenyang bertengkar denganmu."

Iruka memandang dalam diam adu mulut singkat kedua orang itu. Diakhiri dengan Obito masuk ke kamarnya sambil menggerutu. Pemandangan yang biasa dilihatnya hampir setiap malam. Terkadang Iruka merasa iri, karena ia tak pernah seakrab itu dengan Kakashi.

"Wajahmu terlihat capek.", kata Kakashi, "Pekerjaanmu sedang menumpuk?"

"Begitulah..", Iruka melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan mengurai rambutnya, "Godaime terkadang keras juga.."

Kakashi tertegun melihat ekspresi di sana. Iruka di hadapannya, entah kenapa terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Mungkin karena sudah lama ia tak memiliki kesempatan berdua dengan Iruka, atau karena rambutnya yang terurai, atau wajah lelahnya. Kakashi tak bisa memutuskan poin mana yang membuatnya ingin sekali menyentuh Iruka. Dimulai dengan duduk di sampingnya dan membelai rambut dengan panjang sebahu itu.

"Kau kan bisa cerita padaku kalau kau capek..", bisik Kakashi sambil membawa kepala Iruka bersandar di bahunya.

"Hmm..", balas Iruka malas, "Kau disini saja ya, temani aku.."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Tentu.. Tentu.."

"Aku lelah dengan keadaan ini.", kata Iruka pelan, "Padahal aku sendiri yang.."

Iruka tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya hembusan nafas berat yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai pengganti keluhan. Kakashi tak menanggapi perkataan Iruka, karena hanya membuat kelelahan itu menjadi. Sebagai gantinya, Kakashi menggendong Iruka dan memasuki kamar mereka. Perlahan, direbahkan tubuh Iruka di atas futon. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Iruka menarik lengan Kakashi.

"Kakashi..", panggilnya, "Maafkan aku.. Karena keputusanku yang seenaknya, semua jadi begini..", ucap Iruka sebelum kantuk benar-benar menyergapnya.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Hanya ada kau dan aku, Iruka. Mau bagaimana pun keadaannya.", balas Kakashi sambil mengusap rambut panjang kekasihnya itu.

"Kau akan tidur denganku kan, malam ini?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Tidurlah. Aku akan disini sampai kau bangun."

Iruka tersenyum. Ia sempat melepaskan jaket chuuninnya dan meloggarkan sedikit pakaiannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Iruka memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya yang teratur membuat Kakashi tahu kalau Iruka sudah terlelap. Dengan niat untuk menyusul tidur, Kakashi melepaskan kaosnya. Perlahan, dikecupnya kening Iruka. Sebuah ciuman sebelum tidur yang terasa hangat. Kakashi menatap wajah itu. Sama sekali tak ditemukan alasan baginya untuk mengkhianati wajah polos itu.

Kakashi tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk mencium bibir lembut itu. Sedikit berdiam di sana sebelum ciuman Kakashi makin turun dan hinggap di leher Iruka. Ciuman dan sedikit isapan yang meninggalkan goresan berwarna merah samar. Kakashi menurunkan kaos Iruka, dan menciumi tulang selangka pria berambut gelap itu. Jounin tampan itu tersenyum saat mendengar desahan Iruka, juga saat Iruka menggeliat pelan.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja..", bisik Kakashi.

Namun Iruka tak bisa membendung gairahnya yang barusan tertahan saat Kakashi mulai mengangkat kaos hitamnya. Menampakkan dada dan perut Iruka yang merupakan santapan malam favorit Kakashi. Bibir dan lidah Kakashi menelusuri dada Iruka, menciumi dengan sedikit jilatan di bagian-bagian tertentu. Hangatnya sentuhan Kakashi membuat Iruka tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kalau kau bangun..", bisik Kakashi sambil menyentuh dada Iruka dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu untuk tidur lagi.."

Iruka membuka matanya dan mengangguk kecil sebelum Kakashi melepas pelan kaos yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Meninggalkan Iruka hanya dengan celananya saja. Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Iruka dengan memeluk pinggangnya, lalu memosisikan dirinya di belakang Iruka dalam keadaan duduk. Kulit bersentuhan dengan kulit, menghasilkan gesekan yang tentu saja meningkatkan gairah bercinta. Iruka mendesah saat kedua lengan Kakashi membelai dada dan perutnya. Belaian yang semakin lama berubah cepat dan berani.

"Nghh..", Iruka mendesah berat ketika jemari Kakashi berhenti di satu titik di area dadanya. Sementara ciuman Kakashi di bahu dan tengkuk Iruka semakin menjadi. Tidak sampai disitu saja, sebelah tangan Kakashi mulai menelusup ke tubuh bagian bawah Iruka. Membuat Iruka menjerit tertahan dalam kenikmatan dan kehangatan kekasihnya. Kakashi mengatur laju nafasnya yang makin lama makin tak beraturan. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam satu sesi bercinta yang berjalan romantis dan lembut.

Iruka menikmati saat-saat itu. Bulan purnama bersinar terang dengan cahaya perak yang menerangi kamar mereka yang barusan gelap. Menyisakan siluet-siluet dengan posisi dua manusia yang begitu indah. Dengan cepat Kakashi menanggalkan semua kain di tubuh Iruka, juga di tubunya sendiri. Membiarkan mereka berdua dalam keadaan polos. Iruka meneriakkan nama Kakashi saat mereka bersatu atas nama cinta. Saat keduanya merasakan seperti terbang dengan kupu-kupu berseliweran di kepala mereka. Kakashi dan Iruka bergerak seirama, satu nada dengan detak jantung dan helaan nafas mereka.

"Kaka..", Iruka mengerang lembut, "Ngghh.."

Iruka mencengkram sprei saat ia merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah agak lama hilang. Di saat bersamaan, Kakashi mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang Iruka. Keduanya menengadah dan mendesah panjang dan cepat, ketika sensasi menggairahkan itu membuat mereka serasa di langit ketujuh. Sampai akhirnya Iruka tergolek kelelahan beberapa saat setelah ia merasa cairan hangat mengalir dalam dirinya. Juga dari dirinya sendiri. Kakashi tersenyum dan kembali mendudukkan Iruka di hadapannya.

"Aishiteru, Iruka..", bisiknya, sebelum kembali memberikan satu babak ciuman panas sebagai pengantar tidur.

-

-

Satu sesi bercinta yang berlangsung cepat itu terjadi begitu saja. Kesalahan ada pada Kakashi yang membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka saat melakukan aktivitas malamnya itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lupa kalau di seberang kamarnya, ada kamar lain yang berpenghuni. Dan penghuni di sana berniat ke toilet saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandang pada siluet dua tubuh polos yang berhadapan.

Selimut putih menyembunyikan area pinggang ke bawah keduanya. Namun tentu saja jelas terlihat kedua insan itu sedang berciuman sambil memejamkan mata mereka. Pemilik rambut panjang itu merangkul leher si rambut perak. Dan pemilik rambut perak itu memeluk pinggang si rambut panjang. Obito melihat keindahan saat siluet itu bergerak perlahan ditimpa cahaya rembulan. Sesuatu yang membuat air matanya membelesak keluar.

Langsung ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan pipinya dibasahi oleh air asin yang memaksa mengalir.

"Kenapa..", desis Obito sambil tertawa pahit, "Kenapa menangis, bodoh.. Mereka itu kan..", tangis itu betul-betul pecah. Butuh sekian menit bagi Obito untuk meredakan rasa sakit di hatinya, serta hujan di wajahnya. Setelah air matanya betul-betul kering, ia menarik nafas dan menoleh pada siluet di balik jendela kamarnya. Siluet yang dikenalnya dengan baik, dengan jubah hitam dan topeng coklat berulir. Obito membuka jendelanya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan pria bertopeng itu.

"Pandai sekali kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu..", ujar sosok berjubah Akatsuki itu, "Sepertinya kau menyusup dengan baik, Obito."

**... bersambung ...**

Wuooohhh!! Saia bikin LEMONADE!! Apakah bagus? Romantis? Atau malah kurang mantaph? Hmm... Beritahu saja, saia terbuka dengan krisan kok! Eh, lho? Apaan tuh? Tobi muncul lagi? berhadapan dengan Obito? What the maksud? Eniwey, ada yang sadar nggak adegan-adegan di atas saia comot dari film apa? Jeng jeng jeeennnggggg

AYAT-AYAT CINTA!! Buahahahaahhaaa!! Cinta segitiga film itu muantep banget dah! Makanya sejak awal saia bikin karakter Iruka tuh baaiikk banget gara-gara saia ngepens berat ama chara2 di sana. Cuma personalitinya aja ya, dan adegannya saia comot. Sama sekali nggak bermaksud ngerusak ayat-ayat cinta dengan bikin versi yaoinya. Sumpah demi Tuhan, bangsa dan almamater, enggak! Lagian jalan ceritanya beda jauh kok.

Yah, apapun ceritanya, reviewnya tetep yah!

**Makasih atas kesediaan Anda membaca, dan MAKASIH BANYAK bagi yang bersedia mereview…**


	8. Siete : Regresa A Mi

Warning

**Warning! **Yaoi content! Spoiler! M-rated for unpredictable plot, lemon/lime on next chap, slaughtering and sadistic murder. Pairing, banyak. Silahkan main tebak-tebak buah manggis.Oh ya, arti dari Si Volvieras A Mi adalah 'If You Were Come Back to Me'..

**Naruto ******** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi song ******** Josh Groban.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi ******** Sabaku no gHee**

**Special thanks to : Raven-zala and Aria TheCashireCat.**

_Terkutuk, terkutuk, terkutuklah semua Uchiha._

_Biarkan kami menari sampai membusuk di dasar neraka._

**-- Siete --**

Obito memandang sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan ngeri sekaligus benci. Anggota Akatsuki satu itu berdiri angkuh dan membiarkan angin melambaikan jubahnya.

"Madara..", desis Obito, "Apa maumu?"

Sosok yang dikenal dengan nama 'Tobi' itu terkekeh, "Tentu saja meminta hasil pekerjaanmu selama ini. Uchiha harus bahu membahu, bukan?"

Obito hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Bulan purnama berhasil menerangi malam, membuat sebuah sharingan terlihat jelas dari lubang kecil pada topeng itu. Senjata mematikan yang tak pernah sempat dikembangkan Obito. Pria beryukata itu terlihat gugup dan menimang. Membuat Akatsuki di hadapannya terlihat tak sabar.

"Hei.", panggil Tobi. Hanya sepersekian detik, dan tiba-tiba topeng itu sudah berjarak satu inci dari wajah Obito. Bukan main terkejutnya pria itu. Terlebih saat sebuah kunai yang lembab ditodongkan ke lehernya. Obito tahu, cairan yang dioleskan di sana adalah racun.

"Apa..", desis Obito, "…yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Seringaian muncul di balik topeng, yang tentu saja tak akan diketahui Obito, "Anak baik. Tak sia-sia aku menyelamatkanmu dari runtuhan batu belasan tahun yang lalu..", Tobi terkekeh dengan nada mengerikan, "Ternyata kau benar-benar berguna."

Obito mendengus, "Tak perlu nostalgia."

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan..", todongan kunai itu makin menegang, "Aku ini penyambung nyawamu, Obito. Tanpa aku, kau tak akan pernah merasakan hidup sepanjang ini. Karena itu, sebagai balas jasa, kau harus membantuku mengumpulkan informasi."

Obito hanya bisa diam dengan bibir bergetar.

"Aku sudah membekalimu dengan bermacam ilmu agar kau bisa menjadi mataku, Obito.", perkataan yang selalu diulang Tobi padanya, "Untuk itulah kau kubiarkan hidup."

"Kau..", Obito memalingkan wajahnya. _Tahu begini lebih baik aku mati saja dari dulu_. Obito mencoba menenangkan diri. Pemandangan yang barusan terjadi di hadapan matanya membuatnya sulit berpikir jernih. Yang ia rasakan hanya panas dan cemburu.

"Jadi?", desak Tobi, "Bagaimana kabar Jinchuuriki kita?"

Mata Obito membelalak, "Kau.. Mau kau apakan Naruto?"

Desisan mengejek keluar dari balik topeng itu, "Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku. Tidak ada pertanyaan balik."

"Kau sudah berjanji..", bisik Obito, "Tak akan menyentuh orang-orang selain dari musuhmu, Madara.. Naruto tak ada hubungannya."

Mendengarnya, Tobi tak menjawab selain dengan kekehan penuh keangkuhan. Terkadang, Obito merasa ingin mati saja ketibang berhadapan dengan kakek moyangnya itu. Jalan pikiran yang sama sekali rumit dan tak bisa diterka. Orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah pria dengan ambisi mengerikan dan obsesi yang abnormal. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya, namun Obito sadar betul ada rencana besar yang sedang disusun Tobi.

Salah satu bagian dalam rencana besar itu sudah berjalan—menempatkan Obito sebagai mata-mata di Konohagakure.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Dia adalah salah satu benang merah agar rencanaku terlaksana.", kata Tobi dengan suara rendah, "Tenang saja, rubah itu tak akan kubunuh."

Obito menggeleng tak percaya, "Kau.."

"Karena targetku hanya satu, kau tahu?", tanya Tobi, "Senjuu."

Bulu kuduk Obito merinding saat merasakan aura kelam yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada klan Senjuu?", tanya Obito ngeri.

Sosok yang ditanya itu hanya tersenyum dingin di balik topengnya, "Seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada klan kita, Obito."

Dinginnya semilir angin Konoha pada malam hari tak ada apa-apanya ketibang aura yang dirasakan Obito sekarang. Kesungguhan dalam kata-kata Tobi barusan membuatnya benar-benar takut sekaligus merasa tak berdaya. Sebagai seorang mata-mata yang sudah dipersiapkan belasan tahun lamanya, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain melaksanakan tugasnya. Sesuai dengan perjanjian yang sadar tak sadar telah disetujuinya.

"Bunuh saja aku.", desis Obito, "Aku tak mau mengkhianati Konoha..", diucapkannya rangkaian kata itu dengan bergetar karena ngeri. Obito merasakan tubuhnya gemetar sekujur tubuh. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan saat sharingan itu menatapnya langsung.

Tobi terkekeh, "Tak semudah itu."

"Argh!", Obito spontan memejamkan matanya erat-erat sebelum Tobi melakukan hal paling mengerikan—Tsukuyomi. Madara Uchiha adalah tipe berdarah dingin yang suka melakukan penyiksaan sampai korbannya sendiri yang memohon untuk dibunuh saja.

"Kau tahu akibatnya kalau membangkang, anak bodoh.", ancam Tobi, "Aku bisa menghancurkan Konoha kalau aku mau."

Obito masih menunduk dan mengatur nafasnya yang sedari tadi terasa sesak.

"Atau..", suara Tobi merendah, "Kumulai dengan menghabisi pemilik rumah ini?"

"Tidak!", sergah Obito cepat, "Aku mohon—tidak.."

Seringaian licik kembali terkembang, "Kau memang mewarisi kepandaian Uchiha. Dengan tinggal bersama tangan kanan Hokage serta jounin pembimbing itu, pasti banyak informasi yang kau dapat.", Tobi mengengadahkan kepala Obito, "Beritahu aku, sekarang.."

Obito memandang mata sharingan itu dalam diam.

_Terkutuklah kau, Madara yang sudah merencanakan hal sehina ini. _

_Terkutuklah aku yang menjadi tangan kananmu untuk mengkhianati Konoha. _

_Terkutuklah sharingan yang melahirkan kekuatan yang tak semestinya ada di dunia._

_**Terkutuk, terkutuk, terkutuklah semua Uchiha. **_

_Biarkan kami menari sampai membusuk di dasar neraka._

"Naruto..", bisik Obito, "Junchuuriki ekor sembilan itu.."

Tobi mendengarkan semua informasi dari Obito dengan seksama. Kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Obito tentunya fakta berharga yang tak bisa Tobi kumpulkan seorang diri dengan statusnya sebagai ­_missing-nin_. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya. Rencana yang merupakan bagian dari sebuah rencana raksasa yang tersusun sangat rapi di otaknya. Rasanya Tobi sudah bisa mencium bau kesuksesan dari rencana liciknya.

_Menyesallah kalian, para Senjuu yang berani-beraninya mengkhianati klan Uchiha._

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

Obito membuka kedua matanya dengan susah payah.

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi saat Obito memaksa tubunya duduk di futon dan mengucek kedua matanya. Sepasang mata yang bengkak karena air yang keluar dari sana melebihi porsi normalnya. Kejadian tadi malam benar-benar menekan Obito dari segala arah, seakan siap untuk menghancurkannya. Dimulai dengan pemandangan antara Iruka dan Kakashi, ditutup dengan ancaman mematikan dari Uchiha Madara.

Obito berharap semua itu hanya mimpi.

Walau tentu ia sadar semua adalah kenyataan. Ia telah membeberkan semua hal yang diketahuinya pada Madara. Informasi paling banyak adalah tentang keseharian Naruto. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Madara pada bocah rubah itu, Obito sendiri terlalu ngeri untuk membayangkannya. Bukan maunya mendengar begitu banyak informasi dari berbagai pihak. Rasanya semua berita terbaru tentang Konoha datang dengan sendirinya.

_Dengan tinggal bersama tangan kanan Hokage serta jounin pembimbing itu, pasti banyak informasi yang kau dapat_.

Obito memejamkan matanya sampai kedua kelopak matanya terasa sakit. Tentu saja informasi terpenting Konoha juga tentang tim 7 dengan mudah sampai ke telinganya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia berada di rumah yang sama dengan orang-orang penting Konoha. Sadar maupun tidak, pasti Kakashi menceritakan perkembangan dan masa lalu Sasuke serta Naruto. Juga Iruka yang setiap malam membicarakan kabar terbaru dari kantor Hokage.

"Tidak bisa begini terus..", desis Obito, "Semakin lama berada di sini, aku bisa benar-benar menghancurkan Konoha.."

Sambil memunguti serpihan hatinya, Obito menguatkan tekad untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Walau ia tahu, apapun bisa terjadi di balik pintu geser itu. Berbagai pemandangan yang menyakitkan bisa saja ia lihat setelah ia keluar dari sana. Tapi bukan Obito namanya kalau sampai tidak berani keluar dengan senyuman terkembang. Sekali pun ia menangis di balik topeng senyumnya, Obito tetap akan menghadapi semuanya.

_Kami-sama, aku mohon kuatkan aku_..

"Sela..", senyum yang barusan terkembang langsung pudar.

Kakashi berada di sana, di meja makan dengan dua porsi sarapan yang terhidang. Tak lama kemudian Iruka muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa dua cangkir teh hangat lalu duduk di samping Kakashi. Mereka saling melempar senyum, mereka tertawa berdua, dan mereka sarapan berdua. Sesekali Iruka menyuapi Kakashi sambil marah-marah mengatakan bahwa pria berambut perak itu begitu manja. Obito tersenyum getir.

_Tidak ada tempat untukku._

Obito sedikit mundur dan memperhatikan dari balik pintu dalam diam. Kakashi dan Iruka masih bertengkar kecil sambil tertawa-tawa. Cara Kakashi dalam bicara dengan Iruka, cara Kakashi mengusap rambut sebahu Iruka, dan semua yang dilakukan Kakashi, Obito sadar betul kalau ia adalah pengganggu kebahagiaan mereka berdua di rumah ini. Walau harus diakuinya kalau ia juga menyimpan suatu rasa pada Kakashi, harus juga disadarinya kalau ia berada di antara Kakashi dan Iruka. Tidak enak rasanya dicap orang ketiga.

Akhirnya, Obito hanya bisa terus bersembunyi.

"Ayo, bantu aku cuci piring.", kata Iruka setelah mereka selesai makan. Kakashi langsung meletakkaan kepala di meja dan mengeluarkan erangan malas. Iruka tertawa kecil dan memaksa Kakashi bangun, "Bantu aku, dasar jounin pemalas.."

Obito memperhatikan Kakashi yang akhirnya mengangkat semua piring dan gelas lalu dibawanya ke dapur. Kesempatan ini digunakannya untuk menumpahkan emosinya dengan satu tangisan lagi. Hatinya sedang diuji, dan Obito merasa ujian ini terlalu berat untuknya. Terlalu tak sanggup ia harus berada dalam rumah ini. Terlalu tak sanggup merusak apa yang telah dibina Kakashi dan Iruka. Lebih tak sanggup lagi—mengkhianati mereka berdua.

"Obito?", sapa Iruka, "Kau kenapa?"

Obito tersentak kaget, dan langsung menghapus air matanya. Dipaksakannya satu senyum lagi di bibir lelahnya, "Ah, Iruka.. Aku..", Obito memaksakan wajah ceria, "Baru bangun, hehe.. Mataku masih agak berair, payah.."

Iruka mengerenyitkan dahi bingung. Namun ia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni curhatan. Kantor Hokage menunggunya, "Sarapanmu sudah aku buatkan. Tehnya juga. Aku pikir kau tak enak badan, soalnya kau bangun terlambat.", kata Iruka sambil tersenyum, "Sesekali aku biarkan saja kau bangun siang.."

"Tak apa..", desis Obito pelan. Walau ia tahu maksud Iruka sebenarnya. Secara halus, Iruka ingin menyampaikan kalau ada satu hari dimana ia ingin berdua saja dengan Kakashi.

Tanpa pengganggu.

Tanpa orang ketiga.

"Aku pergi dulu.", kata Iruka pamit.

Obito menatap langkah Iruka dengan mata sedih, "Kau terlalu baik, Iruka.. Terlalu baik untuk bisa aku khianati..", desis Obito. Ia memejamkan mata, agak lama. Selain sakit hatinya, Obito merasa kalau pengkhianatannya akan berbuah subur makin lama ia tinggal di sini. Bagaimana pun, ia harus memutuskan mata rantai ini. Sebuah keputusan sudah ia ambil, dan langkah pertama yang ia lakukan adalah keluar dan mengejar Iruka.

"Iruka!", panggil Obito sambil setengah berlari.

"Ya?", Iruka yang sudah di depan pagar menoleh, "Ada apa, Obito?"

Obito berhenti tepat di depan Iruka yang bertinggi sama dengannya. Sebentar, ditatapnya sepasang mata gelap Iruka dengan tatapan sedih. Iruka membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut saat Obito memeluknya erat.

"Obi.."

"Gomenasai..", bisik Obito, "Gomenasai, Iruka.. Maafkan aku.."

_Maafkan aku yang hampir membawamu pada kehancuran. Maafkan aku karena aku akan mengkhianati tanah kelahiranmu. Maafkan aku yang mencintai apa yang kau cintai. Maafkan aku karena aku kembali dan mengganggumu._

_Seharusnya aku sudah mati belasan tahun yang lalu._

_Maafkan karena aku ternyata masih hidup…_

Obito melepaskan pelukannya, menemukan Iruka yang menatapnya heran.

"Hanya ingin minta maaf..", kata Obito, "Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Iruka menatap Obito dengan seribu tanya. Entah rasa macam apa yang ada di hati Iruka, begitu sulit dideskripsikan. Suatu hal yang sangat wajar apabila Obito merasa bersalah padanya, namun Iruka merasa kalau akan sangat lama sebelum ia bisa melihat Obito lagi. Iruka mengangguk pelan, "Aku pergi dulu."

Obito mengangguk dan memperhatikan langkah Iruka yang menjauh. Dalam hati, ia bertekad untuk melindunginya. Karena itulah, ia harus secepatnya pergi dari rumah itu.

"Obito!"

Pria itu menoleh kaget. Benar saja, di depan pintu rumah Kakashi sudah berdiri dan menatap Obito kesal, "Kalau keluar, pakai sendal."

"Oh..", lagi, Obito memaksakan tersenyum, "Gomen, gomen.."

"Huh, dasar..", Kakashi memandang Obito yang berjalan pelan-pelan. Sudah mulai musim dingin, bisa-bisanya orang di hadapannya keluar hanya dengan yukata tipis dan tanpa alas kaki, "Sarapan dulu, sana. Iruka sudah memasak yakimeshi."

Obito menganggu lemah, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, Kakashi. Tapi aku mohon..", Obito menghela nafas, "Kau tidak memberitahu Iruka dulu.."

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Aku datang lagi!", teriak Naruto dengan bersemangat saat memasuki ruang tamu Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke yang barusan membukakan pintu langsung kembali ke kamarnya lalu melungkar di balik selimut. Naruto cemberut melihat kelakuan Sasuke itu.

"Hei! Bagus sekali sikapmu pada orang yang selalu membantumu!", teriak Naruto. Walau ia tahu, protesnya tak akan digubris Sasuke.

"Huh..", Naruto menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya, dan tak jadi marah-marah saat melihat kamar Sasuke yang masih rapi itu. Pertama kali Naruto menjenguk Sasuke, kamar itu setali tiga uang dengan barak tentara pasca perang. Berantakan bukan main. Waktu Obito masih di sana, Uchiha Mansion tampak seperti baru. Saat bangunan itu dihuni Sasuke seorang, yah, jangan ditanya. Baru sehari Obito pergi, dan Naruto bingung bagaimana caranya Sasuke membuat rumah menjadi sarang penyamun seperti itu.

Entah apakah Sasuke mandi di dapur, memasak di kamar, atau tidur di kamar mandi.

Karena itulah, hati Naruto tergerak untuk menjadi pembantu tanpa bayaran di kediaman Uchiha. Suatu pengabdian yang sangat besar—kalau tidak mengingat banyak pembantu yang demonstrasi menuntut kenaikan gaji. Dikarenakan juga pekerjaan Sakura yang menumpuk di rumah sakit sehingga tak sempat mengunjungi Sasuke. Atau mungkin juga, ia memberikan Sasuke dan Naruto privasi untuk mengadu chidori dan rasengan. Yang jelas, Naruto sekarang menuju dapur untuk membuat sesuatu.

Sesuatu—karena sedikit tak layak untuk dikatakan 'makanan'.

"Teme!", panggil Naruto sambil membawa dua porsi bubur. Menurutnya sih, bubur.

"Hn..", jawab Sasuke malas sambil mempererat balutan selimut di tubuhnya. Membuat Naruto kesal dan meletakkan dua mangkuk bubur di meja. Dilanjutkan dengan menyingsingkan lengan baju, dan voila!

"BANGUN!!", teriak Naruto sambil menarik selimut Sasuke. Memperlihatkan cowok tampan yang hanya bermodalkan kaos dalam dan celana pendek. Bahkan untuk protes pun Sasuke terlalu malas. Akhirnya ia hanya duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Berisik."

Naruto menghela nafas, memberikan satu dengusan, "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal, sih? Tuh, aku sudah membuatkan bubur. Awas kalau sampai kau sisakan!"

Sasuke melirik ke arah mangkuk bubur, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke laci mejanya. Bersyukur ia masih menyimpan pil cuci perut dari Tsunade, karena sepertinya akan berguna. Terakhir makan sup bening tahu buatan Naruto, ia intensif berkunjung ke kamar mandi.

Namun toh, Sasuke tetap memakan semua hasil karya sahabatnya itu.

"Hn..", Sasuke mengambil mangkuk bubur dan menyuapkan sesendok. Wajahnya sedatar biasa, "Garamnya..", Sasuke memejamkan mata, "…_awesome_."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?", kata Naruto sambil mencicipi sesendok. Baru menyentuh ujung lidah, Naruto langsung berair matanya, "ASSIIIIINNNNN….!!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran, "Kau masak pake lidah tidak, sih?"

"Aku masak pake tangan, bodoh..", kata Naruto sambil meminum air putih dengan barbarnya, "Tak kusangka hasilnya sebegini asinnya.. Kami-sama…"

Dengusan kecil, dan Sasuke tak protes lagi. Sambil mengerenyitkan dahi, dimakannya juga bubur-spesial-garam Naruto itu. Naruto sendiri sampai heran—apa ada yang salah dengan indra pengecap Sasuke? Jangan-jangan lidahnya sekarang bercabang dua semenjak jadi murid Orochimaru? Atau tidak peka lagi terhadap rasa seperti lidah ular? Naruto terlalu ngeri membayangkannya, "Memangnya enak, ya?"

"Tidak enak sih.", kata Sasuke datar. Lalu menambahkan satu kalimat sebelum Naruto memberi bonus Rasengan Futon padanya, "Tapi kan kau yang membuatnya."

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Apapun masakanmu, pasti aku makan.", kata Sasuke sambil menghabiskan buburnya, "Tambah."

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Lamat-lamat, satu senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Rona merah menyemburat di pipi bergores itu. Naruto menatap sepasang mata onyx itu dengan perasaan sangat hangat, "Teme."

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata biru terang itu. Mengangguk. Dan tersenyum. Diraihnya rambut pirang itu, diacaknya perlahan, "Tambah ya. Aku masih lapar. Dan tolong—beri kecap supaya asinnya tidak terlalu menggigit."

Naruto mengangguk dan dengan semangat menuju dapur, "Sebentar ya."

"Hey, dobe."

Panggilan itu membuat wajah manis Naruto tertoleh. Menemukan seringaian iseng di wajah tampan Uchiha muda itu, "Ya?"

"Sepertinya, kau bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakku."

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

"Kau akan pergi?", tanya Kakashi dengan suara agak tinggi.

Obito mengangguk dalam-dalam tanpa berani menatap mata Kakashi. Mereka berdua sedang di meja makan, duduk berseberangan. Satu piring sarapan Obito masih berisi. Dua cangkir teh hangat menunggu untuk disentuh. Namun keduanya terlalu tak peduli, dan lebih fokus pada pernyataan Obito yang bagi Kakashi, sangat-sangat mendadak. Kakashi menatap sosok di hadapannya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa?"

Obito masih menunduk.

"Kau tidak betah ada di rumahku?"

Obito menggeleng.

"Sasuke menyuruhmu kembali ke Uchiha Mansion?"

Lagi, sebuah gelengan.

"Iruka menyuruhmu—"

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan Iruka.", kali ini wajah Obito terangkat, menatap lurus pada mata Kakashi, "Aku meminta hal ini karena keinginanku sendiri."

Kakashi diam.

"Aku..", Obito memaksakan senyuman, "Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu kau dan Iruka. Maksudku, aku tak mau merepotkan..", desisnya sambil berdiri, "Aku sudah kenyang."

Pria berpenutup wajah itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan Obito berjalan di sampingnya, hendak menuju kamarnya. Dengan cepat, Kakashi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Obito. Mencoba menahan kepergian sahabatnya itu.

"Jelaskan padaku.", Kakashi ikut berdiri di hadapan Obito, "Kenapa begitu mendadak? Apa yang membuat kau tiba-tiba.."

"Tak ada yang tiba-tiba.", potong Obito, "Aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak bilang pada Iruka?", tanya Kakashi, "Dia yang mengajakmu tinggal disini, kan? Kalau kau mau pergi, setidaknya pamitlah padanya."

Obito membisu, hanya bisa menatap mata Kakashi, 'Bagaimana denganmu, Kakashi? Apa kau juga ingin aku berada di sini? Di sampingmu?'

Namun jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Obito lain, "Aku terlalu banyak membuatnya repot.", kata Obito, "Lagipula, aku selalu membuatmu susah, Kakashi."

"Kau memang menyusahkan.", kata Kakashi, "Tapi aku tak pernah keberatan."

Obito terdiam agak lama saat mendengar kata-kata Kakashi. Implisit, namun tercermin jelas bahwa Kakashi tak menginginkan kepergian Obito. Apapun bentuknya, perpisahan untuk kedua kalinya pasti terasa menyakitkan. Obito melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kakashi, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada jounin jangkung itu.

"Jaga Iruka.", kata Obito, "Karena dia memerlukan kau, Kakashi."

Kakashi memejamkan matanya, "Apa itu berarti kau tak memerlukan aku?"

Obito tersenyum sedih, "Iruka lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku."

Kakashi membuka matanya. Disibakkannya hiteiatei yang menutupi sebelah sharingannya. Diturunkan juga penutup wajahnya, menampakkan wajah Kakashi keseluruhan. Obito merasa jantungnya mendetak agak cepat, selalu setiap kali matanya melihat wajah yang dirindukannya itu. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan wajah itu mendekati wajahnya. Terlalu dekat. Berhenti tepat saat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Tidak adakah alasan bagimu untuk tetap tinggal?"

Obito menatap sepasang mata itu dengan perasaan perih. Ada. Ada satu alasan yang lebih kuat daripada alasan apapun untuk bertahan. Ada satu pembenaran tak terbantahkan agar selalu tegar di sampingnya. Obito sadar betul alasan macam apa itu. Namun tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Dirinya kini terlalu rawan mengkhianati. Karena itu, pilihan final adalah jawaban semacam ini.

'Kubunuh perasaan pribadiku demi kau dan dia. Cukupkah?'

"Tidak, Kakashi."

"Walaupun aku memohon?"

Obito merasakan nafas hangat Kakashi di wajahnya, membuatnya terlena sesaat akan tawaran Kakashi. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia sangat menginginkan, merindukan, mencintai kehangatan itu. Namun harus disadarinya, mencintai Kakashi, tak berarti ia harus memiliki.

"Lupakan aku.", bisik Iruka sambil menjauhkan diri dari Kakashi, "Aku hanya masa lalu. Bukan siapa-siapamu.", desis Obito dengan suara tercekat, "Biarkan aku pergi, ya?"

Kakashi hanya diam. Tak ingin mengangguk, ketidakrelaan di hatinya terlalu besar untuk mengizinkan kepalanya melakukan hal itu. Dalam hati, Kakashi menertawakan ketidakberdayaannya dalam memilih. Kenapa juga ia dikarunai ketidakmampuan untuk memutuskan? Kenapa ia harus membawa dua orang pada kesedihan? Tertawa. Tertawa. Tertawa pahit. Menghujat kelemahannya sendiri.

"Kau..", desis Kakashi, "Berarti, Obito.. Bagiku, kau terlalu berarti.."

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

Sasuke mengelus pipinya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang tetap datar-datar saja.

"Sakit."

Naruto cemberut dengan wajah masih merah. Dibiarkannya Sasuke makan bubur—kali ini spesial kecap, sengaja ditumpahkan karena kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir—dengan mulut bagian kanannya. Dikarenakan mulut bagian kiri sementara waktu tak berfungsi karena jotosan Naruto yang mantap itu. Lebam membiru di pipi kiri Sasuke, manis sekali dan sangat serasi dengan rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan.

"Siapa suruh kau mengejekku seperti itu..", desis Naruto kesal, "Sialan.."

"Ejek apa?", tanya Sasuke. Tetap memasukkan bubur yang sekarang naik satu tingkat dari 'keasinan' jadi 'keasinan dan kemanisan' ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto merasakan amarah sampai ubun-ubun, "Kau ini! Apa maksudmu 'ibu yang baik buat anak-anakmu', hah?"

"Oh, itu.", jawab Sasuke singkat, "Kau anggap itu ejekan?"

"Tentu saja!", teriak Naruto frustasi, "Jangan samakan aku dengan gadis-gadis cacingan penggemarmu yang selalu mengejar-ngejar kamu, dong!"

"Sama saja.", jawab Sasuke. Dialihkan pandangannya ke pemilik rambut pirang itu, "Walaupun ada sedikit perbedaan, sih."

Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum teriakan maut keluar lagi dari bibir itu. Naruto yang tadinya berniat mencak-mencak, langsung terdiam saat tangan lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto, membuat cowok pecicilan itu terdiam saking tegangnya. Dapat dirasakan wajahnya memerah saat bibir Sasuke mencium punggung tangannya sendiri. Seringaian muncul di bibir Sasuke.

"Kau pasti berharap kalau tanganku tidak disini, ya?"

"Ngghh…!!", Naruto yang kesal melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, "Temee!!"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Dobe, dobe.."

"Lagipula apa maksudmu aku sama dengan penggemar imbisilmu itu, heh?"

Senyuman Sasuke menghilang saat Naruto mempertanyakan hal itu. Sorot matanya kembali dingin dan menyiratkan kesepian. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan senyuman sedih.

"Karena hanya kau yang terus mengejarku walau aku sudah mengatakan tak akan kembali ke Konoha.", jawab Sasuke, "Pria pendendam sepertiku, yang sudah menghabisi kakakku sendiri.. Hanya kau, yang masih mau repot-repot mencariku."

Ekspresi kemarahan Naruto kini yang menghilang, "Sasuke.."

"Walau aku menyakitimu, menghajarmu, dan hampir mencabut nyawamu..", tangan Sasuke kini bertengger di pipi Naruto, "Kau selalu mencari dan mengajakku pulang. Tepat saat aku merasa kalau aku tak punya rumah."

Naruto menggeleng, "Uchiha mansion adalah rumahmu, Sasuke. Konoha adalah tempat berpulangmu.."

"Bukan Konoha.", kali ini Sasuke menggeleng, "Tapi kau.", dibawanya wajah Naruto mendekati wajahnya sendiri, "Kaulah rumahku, Naruto.."

Naruto merasakan jantungnya terlalu aktif dalam memompa darah. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena canggung menghadapi keadaan tidak biasa seperti ini. Wajahnya memerah, matanya terpejam erat, giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya, seiring nafasnya yang memburu cepat. Tangan Sasuke makin mantap membawanya mendekat. Naruto sempat membisikkan nama itu sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar bersentuhan.

"Sasu…"

DHUAAAARRRR….!!

Sontak Naruto dan Sasuke menjauhkan wajah mereka karena dikejutkan oleh bunyi ledakan yang terasa sangat dekat di telinga mereka. Mata mereka yang tadinya dirabunkan suasana romantis langsung waspada terhadap ancaman yang sepertinya mengintai. Langsung Naruto menghambur ke jendela dan menemukan pemandangan yang mengerikan jauh di sana. Dua.. Tiga orang dengan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah ada di jangkauan pandang Naruto. Yang dua melayang, yang satu—dengan bentuk ganjil—berdiri di atap rumah penduduk.

"A..", Naruto tak mempercayai pandangannya, "Akatsuki!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi bingung, "Akatsuki?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto menghambur ke luar dengan amarah ganjil di dadanya, "Jangan bergerak, Sasuke! Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka!"

"Dobe! Tunggu!", Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kenapa dia tak bisa berpikir jernih, sih?"

Hanya sepersekian detik, dan Naruto sudah tak ada di hadapan Sasuke. Emosinya yang berlebihan itu membuatnya mudah terpancing dengan kehadiran Akatsuki di Konoha. Sasuke bersiap dengan senjatanya dan hendak ke luar rumah, tepat saat langkahnya dihadang oleh seseorang yang mengejutkannya.

"Siapa?", bentak Sasuke dengan posisi siap bertarung.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat ia melihat sesosok Akatsuki yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya. Aura mengerikan yang dingin dan mematikan seakan siap mencabut nyawa Uchiha muda itu kapan saja. Sasuke terkesiap melihat kilatan merah di balik lubang pada topeng coklat berulir itu. Sasuke terkesiap, bergetar seluruh tubuhnya menyadari bahaya di hadapannya. Dengan kunai teracung, Sasuke mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

"Cih, pengganggu.."

… **bersambung …**

Keadaan penulis : pas menulis chap ini, saia mati-matian menahan diri untuk enggak memasukkan lirik lagu 'Di Antara Kalian'-nya d'masiv. Kenapa? Lihat selingan berikut ini.

**Omake **

Ghee : Guys!

Temen-Temen Himpunan : Ya?

Ghee : Mau nanya, apakah d'masiv itu alay?

TTH : AAALLLAAAYYYYY!!

Begitulah, akibatnya saia nggak jadi menulis lirik lagu itu ataupun menjadikannya soundtrack. Walau ada beberapa lirik yang saia comot, sih. Soalnya emang pas banget ama keadaan Obito. Huhuhu.. Kasihan. Nih, saia kasih SasuNaru, udah puas belum? Kalo belum, jangan lewatkan dong **'Snow in the Summer'**-nya. Dijamin puas, wong main pairing-nya SasuNaru! Singkat cerita, mohon sekiranya di-review.

Oh ya, yang nggak tau apa itu alay, alay tuh ya : kampungan.

**Makasih atas kesediaan Anda membaca, dan MAKASIH BANYAK bagi yang bersedia mereview…**


	9. Ocho : Kidnaped

Warning

**Warning! **Yaoi content! Spoiler! M-rated for unpredictable plot, lemon/lime on next chap, slaughtering and sadistic murder. Pairing, banyak. Silahkan main tebak-tebak buah manggis.Oh ya, arti dari Si Volvieras A Mi adalah 'If You Were Come Back to Me'.. ACTION in this chapter! No fluff, no romance, just fight!

-

**Naruto ******** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi song ******** Josh Groban.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi ******** Sabaku no gHee**

**Special thanks to : Raven-zala and Aria TheCashireCat.**

_Karena ialah yang membawa kembali Obito ke Konoha. Dan keputusan itu membawa Konoha pada kehancuran._

-

**-- Ocho --**

-

Kakashi menjauhkan dirinya dari Obito saat merasakan getaran akibat ledakan barusan. Tepat ketika hampir saja bibir Kakashi mendarat di kening Obito.

"Apa itu?", desis Kakashi sambil beranjak dari samping Obito dan beranjak menuju jendela rumahnya. Obito mencoba mengatur laju nafasnya yang sempat tak teratur akibat kejadian barusan dan menyusul Kakashi. Kedua pasang mata itu terkejut ketika menemukan pemandangan ganjil disana. Atap rumah yang sudah hangus terbakar dilalap api. Dua, bukan—tiga sosok berbeda melayang rendah. Obito menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Mustahil..", bisiknya, "Apa ini juga rencana Madara?"

Kakashi menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang Obito heran, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak..", Obito melotot sambil memandang lantai. Ia melangkah mundur dan menjauhi Kakashi, terus menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin.."

"Obito?", panggil Kakashi cemas, "Kau kenapa? Hei.."

"Dimana Naruto sekarang?", tanya Obito dengan raut sangat khawatir.

Kakashi mengerenyitkan dahi, "Apa?"

"Tak ada waktu untuk bingung!", teriak Obito, "Kita harus cepat menemukan Naruto sebelum mereka menemukannya!", teriaknya panik.

"Mereka?"

"Tunggu apalagi, Kakashi? Naruto dalam bahaya!", hardik Obito. Tanpa dipikirnya lagi, Obito keluar dari rumah itu dan memakai sendalnya. Kakashi memakai penutup wajahnya, lalu menyusul Obito berlari menuju pusat kota Konoha. Tak dapat dibendung keheranannya, ketika melihat enam sosok berbeda dengan ciri fisik tak jauh berbeda. Wajah dipenuhi anting-anting, rambut dengan warna terang, serta jubah Akatsuki merupakan ciri khasnya. Kakashi waspada saat salah satu dari enam sosok itu menatapnya langsung.

'Rinegan', Kakashi terlihat sangat khawatir sekarang, 'Kekuatan mata dengan level di atas mangekyou-ku. Sial, ini akan sulit sepertinya..'

Fokus Kakashi terbagi dua karena ia harus segera mengejar Obito sebelum pria itu terlalu jauh terlibat dalam bahaya yang mengancam. Segera Kakashi melajukan langkahnya untuk menyusul Obito yang menghilang di balik gang. Sepertinya Obito mengira kalau Naruto sedang berada di area Ichiraku, dan berniat menyusul ke sana. Sayang sekali, sekalipun dia seorang mata-mata, tak berarti dia tahu semuanya.

-

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

-

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sekeluarnya dari Uchiha Mansion.

"Kau..", desisnya.

Ternyata sudah ada seorang anggota Akatsuki yang siap menghadang kepergiannya. Seringaian mengerikan tampak di wajah dingin itu. Sorot mata mematikan, ditambah postur di atas rata-rata tinggi manusia normal cukup membuat Naruto sedikit gentar. Deretan gigi runcing menambah rasa ingin kabur. Belum lagi tentengan yang berupa pedang super besar bertajuk Samaheda itu. Menghadapi anggota Akatsuki bukan sesuatu yang mudah—teritama bertarung melawan mantan partner Uchiha Itachi.

Jujur harus diakuinya, Naruto merasa sangat tidak percaya diri.

"Bocah rubah menyusahkan..", kata Kisame dengan nada merendahkan, "Akhirnya tiba juga saat-saat aku menggotongmu ke markas kami."

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya marah, "Tutup mulutmu ninja busuk!"

Seringaian mengerikan itu malah makin menjadi, "Huh, benar-benar.. Kau hanya bisa menggertak rupanya.", ujar Kisame, "Kita lihat siapa yang terakhir tertawa, bocah."

Naruto merasa kesabarannya benar-benar habis. Ingin dibantainya langsung pria menyebalkan di hadapannya itu, namun tak mungkin ia menggunakan Rasengan Futon di area permukiman penduduk seperti ini. Walau Uchiha Mansion agak terpencil dari hiruk pikuk kota, tetap saja Naruto tak berhak merusak fasilitas umum Konoha. Hal ini juga membuat pertarungan Kisame dan Naruto sama sekali tak memiliki saksi mata. Semua perhatian tersedot ke pusat kota, dimana Pein, Konan dan Zetsu membuat kekacauan.

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?", tanya Naruto.

"Heh..", tawa mengejek, "Kami hanya ingin sembilan bijuu.", katanya sambil menancapkan Samaheda di hadapan Naruto, "Termasuk kau, Kyubi."

Cukup sudah.

"Brengsek!", teriak Naruto. Dikonsentrasikannya chakra, lalu berlari menuju Kisame, "Kagebunshin no jutsu!", dalam sekejap, puluhan—mungkin ratusan—klon Naruto menyerang Kisame bersamaan, "Naruto rendan!"

Naruto mencoba menghajar Kisame dengan tendangan mautnya. Tepatnya, tendangan beruntun yang juga dikaloni oleh seluruh klonnya. Kisame menyeringai, dengan mudah ia menghindari semua tendangan yang dilakukan Naruto. Kebanyakan tubuh Naruto menghilang menjadi asap karena Kisame dengan barbarnya menggunakan kunai untuk menghancurkan kloning Naruto. Namun kewaspadaannya meningkat saat kloningan terakhir menyerangnya dengan chakra mengerikan juga kecepatan tinggi.

"RASENGAN!!"

"Ugh.."

Sebelum sempat gelombang angin berbentuk bola pejal itu menghantam tubuhnya, dengan cepat Kisame menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto dan melempar bocah itu dengan mudahnya. Tubuh Naruto terlempar di udara sejauh beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya tersungkur dengan sedikit darah keluar dari bibirnya. Kejadian yang begitu cepat, dimana serangan beruntun ala Naruto dihindari dengan mudah oleh Kisame.

Bukan pertarungan yang seimbang, sepertinya.

"Cih..", umpat Naruto kesal.

Kisame kembali menyeringai, "Bagus, bocah..", bisiknya pelan. Tentunya suaranya tak akan terdengar oleh Naruto yang kini telah berdiri sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Kisame kembali memosisikan Samaheda-nya di hadapan Naruto, "Makin kau marah, makin banyak aura Kyubi yang kau keluarkan.", seringaian itu menjadi, "Dan makin banyak Samaheda-ku mendapat makanan."

-

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

-

"Berlindung!", Kakashi langsung menarik Obito ke tempat yang aman saat sebuah tembakan chakra hampir menyerempet tubuh Obito, "Jangan gegabah di saat seperti ini!"

Obito hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk. Wajahnya bukan main menyiratkan ketakutan. Dipandanginya suasana sekitar yang ricuh dengan lalu lalang penduduk Konoha. Beberapa jounin kini sedang berhadapan dengan enam sosok Pein. Konan berdiri tak jauh dari Pein yang asli—juga Zetsu yang hanya diam menonton. Kurenai dan Gai sudah terlihat kelelahan menangani Akatsuki kali ini. Semuanya menahan aksi penyerangan sebelum Tsunade hadir dalam medan perang dadakan ini.

"Ah, kalian.."

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar, membuat kepala Kakashi dan Obito menoleh bersama. Menemukan Iruka yang berhenti berlari dengan wajah berpeluh.

"Iruka!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?", tanya Iruka sambil menghampiri mereka, "Keadaan darurat, Obito. Seharusnya kau berlindung di tempat yang aman dan bukan berkeliaran di sini.", kata Iruka panjang lebar.

Obito menggeleng, "Cari Naruto, Iruka. Dia dalam bahaya!"

Spontan Iruka mengerenyitkan alis, "Apa.. Maksudmu, Obito?"

"Akatsuki datang untuk menculik Jinchuuriki!", teriak Obito cemas, "Kalau kita terlambat sedikit saja, Naruto akan bernasib sama dengan inang Ichibi.."

Iruka menatap Obito heran, 'Darimana ia mengetahui keadaan Kazekage?'

"Tujuan Akatsuki..", kata Obito, "Adalah mengumpulkan sembilan bijuu, bukan? Apalagi motivasi mereka menyerang Konoha kalau bukan mengincar Naruto?"

Mendengarnya, Kakashi dan Iruka bertatapan, "Benar juga.."

"Tapi..", Iruka kembali menatap Obito, "Tetap saja kau tidak bisa berada di sini. Masalah Naruto, serahkan pada aku dan Kakashi saja."

"Aku ikut!", teriak Obito berkeras. Dipandanginya kedua bola mata Iruka dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kesungguhan, "Walau aku tak berguna banyak, biarkan aku ikut. Aku juga..", suara Obito tercekat, "Aku juga ingin melindungi Konoha.."

Terdiam sejenak. Kakashi tak dapat berkata-kata lagi bila sudah berhadapan dengan keras kepalanya Obito. Iruka juga tak ingin membuang waktu untuk adu mulut dengan Obito, "Baiklah. Aku dan Obito akan mencari Naruto. Kakashi, sepertinya kau dibutuhkan disini."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

"Kita berpencar di sini. Obito, kurasa kita mulai mencari dari apartemen Naruto saja. Tugas mengevakuasi penduduk sekitar sudah kulaksanakan.", kata Iruka.

"Baiklah.", jawab Obito yakin. Ia berbalik dan menyusul Iruka yang melajukan langkahnya menuju arah tempat tinggal Naruto. Baru berselang dua langkah, suara Kakashi berhasil menghentikan mereka.

"Hei, kalian berdua.."

Sontak Obito dan Iruka menoleh bersamaan. Kakashi melemparkan pandangan cemas, "Jaga diri kalian. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Sebuah senyuman kecil terkembang, juga satu anggukan mantap, "Kami mengerti."

Kakashi memandang tak rela pada dua orang itu saat langkah mereka makin menjauh. Sebenarnya, ia ingin dirinya langsung yang melindungi keduanya. Namun tentu saja hal itu mustahil, mengingat tugas berat yang menanti di depan mata. Menahan kekuatan Akatsuki sebelum Godaime turun tangan sendiri. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Kumohon, Iruka..", bisiknya, "Jaga Obito."

-

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

-

Sasuke memandang topeng itu dengan tatapan dingin. Siapapun di balik topeng itu, ia memiliki sharingan—Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Karena itulah kini ia merasa terlalu tak mampu untuk bergerak. Kenyataan di hadapannya jauh lebih mengerikan di banding melawan apapun. Satu realita, kalau ternyata ia dan Obito bukanlah dua Uchiha yang tersisa dari pembantaian klan mereka. Ada satu lagi Uchiha, dan kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau?", ulang Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"Ck, ck, ck..", Tobi menggeleng, "Durhaka sekali kau, tidak mengenalku."

Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahi, "Kau.. Uchiha?"

Sebuah tawa dengan nada mengejek keluar, "Pertanyaan polos sekali, Sasuke."

"Kau tahu namaku?", desis Sasuke curiga.

Tawa itu berganti menjadi nada mengancam yang sangat halus, "Tentu saja aku tahu _semua _mengenai kau, Uchiha Sasuke.", kata Tobi, "Termasuk apa alasan kakakmu membiarkanmu hidup.."

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya, "Kau.."

Tobi langsung waspada saat tiga titik hitam di bola mata Sasuke mulai bermetamorfosa menjadi bentuk lain. Chakra Sasuke mulai tak terkontrol dan segel pemberian Orochimaru mulai menguasai tubuhnya lagi. Mangekyou sharingan terbentuk sempurna di mata Sasuke, sebagai pembuktian kalau ia telah menghabisi nyawa orang terdekatnya. Tobi tersenyum puas di balik topengnya.

'Bagus sekali, Sasuke. Kita lihat sejauh apa kau bisa menguasainya.'

Amarah berhasil membuat Sasuke membangkitkan kekuatan yang semestinya tak pernah lahir di dunia ini. Tanpa pergerakan sama sekali, Tobi hanya memandangi Sasuke, sambil mengaktifkan mangekyou-nya sendiri. Bersiap untuk duel genjutsu yang sangat dikuasainya untuk menyerang mental lawannya.

"Ugh..", Sasuke merasa konsentrasinya buyar saat ia merasa kalau Naruto sedang menghadapi masalah besar di balik pintu rumahnya, "Bertahanlah, Naruto.."

"Bukan saatnya mengurusi Jinchuuriki itu, Sasuke.", ujar Tobi.

"Cih, sial..", desis Sasuke. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh chakranya, dibuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, langsung menghadap Tobi, "Tsukuyomi!"

'Tsukuyomi!'

Lebih cepat sepersekian detik, namun Tobi—hanya dengan sebelah matanya—berhasil mendahului Sasuke melakukan jutsu mengerikan itu. Siksaan mental tujuh puluh dua jam akan segera mengantar Sasuke ke penjara pikiran tiga hari ke depan. Saat menyadarinya, Sasuke sudah berada dalam ruang tak terdefinisi dan tak bergeometri.

'Akkhh.. Aku.. Ini..'

'_Baka otoutou… Kau benar-benar adikku yang bodoh..'_

'_Sasuke, jangan masuk..'_

'_Karena inilah ikatan yang kubuat pertama kali!'_

Sasuke berlutut dalam usahanya keluar dari perangkap ilusi sekuat tenaga. Ia terjatuh dan berlutut di hadapan Tobi dengan raut kesakitan, "Arrghh… TIDAKKK!!"

'_Anak pintar. Ayo lempar lagi shurikennya.'_

'_Habiskan sarapanmu, Sasuke.'_

'_Kau harus menjadi sekuat kakakmu, ya Sasuke..'_

'_Ayah bangga padamu.'_

"HENTIKAANNN!! HENTIKAAANNNN…!!", teriak Sasuke kesakitan sambil terjatuh mencium lantai. Mata sharingan-nya membara dalam kengerian. Berusaha mati-matian untuk membebaskan diri dari siksaan genjutsu level sangat tinggi itu. Berbagai memori juga halusinasi mengerikan muncul silih berganti dan memaksa Sasuke kembali mengingat kenangan pahitnya. Bayangan saat serpihan daging dan cipratan darah di rumahnya. Bayangan saat ibunya berusaha melarangnya masuk. Bayangan saat Itachi menatapnya dengan mata menantang dan darah membasahi tubuh.

Kepingan masa lalu berulang-ulang menghujam memori otaknya, memaksa Sasuke untuk berteriak memilukan karena terlalu takut melihatnya kembali.

'_Ini.. Yang terakhir..'_

"AAARRGGHHHH!!", teriak Sasuke saat memori kematian Itachi merasuki relung otaknya. Ia melihat mayat Itachi terkapar. Ia melihat wajah Itachi yang pucat. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Lagi-lagi Itachi. Seluruh kenangannya dan Itachi berputar bagaikan video yang rusak, "ANIKIII..!! AARRRGGHHH…!!"

Tobi membelalakkan matanya saat mata Sasuke hampir berubah lagi bentuk pupilnya, "Wow, wow. Ups..", Tobi menghela nafas lega saat Tsukuyomi-nya berhasil membuat Sasuke tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Walau jelas saja, di alam bawah sadarnya Sasuke akan terus melihat mimpi yang menyiksa otak dan batinnya. Senyum puas terkembang di wajah Tobi yang tersembunyi saat melihat Sasuke yang banjir keringat.

"Belum saatnya kekuatanmu 'yang itu' bangkit, anak bodoh.", ujarnya.

-

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

-

"Ughhh…", Tsunade bangkit dari tanah yang retak akibat hempasan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, ia kembali melompat ke atas atap rumah sekitar dan memandang penuh dendam ke arah lima orang Pein di sekitarnya, "Lancang…"

'Jiraiya.. Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya mengangkat murid sepembangkang ini..', batin Tsunade sambil tersenyum pahit, 'Dasar bodoh.'

"Godaime-sama.", panggil Kakashi, "Anda fokus ke satu orang saja. Biar sisanya kami yang mengurus."

Gai mengangguk, "Benar sekali. Anda tak perlu kelewat memaksakan diri."

Beberapa jounin lain yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan dengan pertarungan selama dua jam kini kembali terbakar semangatnya, "Setuju."

Tsunade tersenyum mendengarnya, "Terima kasih sekali."

"Saya rasa dua dari kita menangani satu kloningan orang itu.", usul Kurenai.

"Bukan saatnya bicara strategi..", bisik Tsunade, "Orang ini.. Adalah pembunuh Jiraiya. Pembunuh seorang Sannin.. Yang kita butuhkan adalah.."

Kakashi dan yang lain hanya terdiam saat melihat raut sedih dan marah bercampur dalam ekspresi Tsunade saat itu. Garis wajah itu memamerkan amarah yang membara, namun kedua mata itu mengalirkan air mata. Tangisan tanpa isakan mengalir tanpa beban, dan Tsunade pun sepertinya sudah lupa untuk berbasa-basi.

'Pinjami aku kekuatan, Jiraiya..', batin Tsunade sambil berlari dan menyerang salah satu dari kloningan Pein, 'Karena aku..'

"HYAAAHHH!!"

Beberapa jounin yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu sempat terdiam sejenak saat serangan membabi buta dari Tsunade berhasil membuat Pein kelabakan. Hanya sekian detik, dan mereka pun ikut membantai empat kloning Pein yang lainnya.

"Kode itu..", bisik Gai yang kebetulan bersandingan dengan Kakashi, "Bagaimana?"

Kakashi menggeleng, "Belum terpecahkan.", katanya sambil mengangkat hiteiateinya, dan mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Cih, sulit."

Sementara terjadi pertarungan jarak dekat antara beberapa jounin dan lima Pein, Konan dan sosok asli Pein malah menonton dengan santai dari kejauhan.

"Kisame lama sekali.", kata Pein tak sabar.

Konan menghela nafas, "Kau tahu kan—dia suka pamer dan mengulur waktu."

"Wanita itu mengerikan.", kata Pein sambil menatap Tsunade, "Serangannya sangat frontal. Sedikit saja lengah, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar dihajarnya."

"Itu kan karena kau membunuh orang yang dicintainya.", kata Konan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sinis, "Gurumu itu."

Pein tertawa mengejek, "Cinta, ya?", desisnya sambil mengaktifkan rinegan di kedua matanya, "Akan kubuat semua orang tak bisa lagi merasakan hal itu."

Konan hanya diam dan menghela nafas. Sama sekali tak dihiraukannya lagi kata-kata Pein selanjutnya. Dilihatnya Zetsu kembali dengan muncul tiba-tiba dari balik atap.

"Kembali juga kau."

Zetsu mengangguk, "Sebentar lagi Kisame akan membawa bocah rubah itu."

Konan mendengus, "Semestinya dia melakukan ini lebih cepat."

"Huh.", Pein melipat tangan di dada, "Sudah kubilang kan. Seharusnya Tobi ikut kita menjalankan misi ini. Kau terlalu memanjakan anak itu, Konan."

Konan angkat bahu, "Mana kutahu kalau Tobi tidak suka Konoha?"

-

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

-

Tobi melihat jalannya pertarungan antara Kisame dan Naruto dari jendela kamar Sasuke. Seringaian puas terbentuk di bibirnya saat dilihatnya pertarungan itu tak lagi seimbang. Naruto yang terlalu banyak mengeluarkan chakra Kyubi kini benar-benar lumpuh di hadapan Kisame. Sama sekali tak disadarinya kalau Samaheda yang teracung di hadapannya ternyata meyerap habis seluruh chakra Kyubi yang dihasilkannya. Jangankan untuk menyerang, untuk berdiri pun sekarang Naruto hampir tak sanggup.

"Benar-benar emosional, ya.", kata Kisame sambil berlutut di depan Naruto yang hampir pingsan, "Ternyata mengalahkan bocah besar mulut sepertimu lebih mudah dari yang kuduga. Aku pikir aku harus repot-repot bertarung."

Naruto tak bisa lagi menjawab. Sifat dasarnya yang pemarah itu benar-benar dimanfaatkan oleh Kisame dengan baik. Cukup dengan menyulut api kemarahannya, Kisame hanya berdiri diam dan membiarkan pedangnya menghabiskan tenaga Naruto. Dan semuanya selesai tanpa perlu terjadi pengerusakan di area itu. Setelah yakin tubuh Naruto seratus persen tak sadar, Kisame langsung membopong Jinchuuriki itu.

"Heh, mudahnya..", desisnya sambil melompat dan meninggalkan daerah Uchiha Mansion dan menuju pusat kota dimana rekan kerjanya masih mengguncang Konoha. Tobi masih diam dan bersembunyi di balik Uchiha Mansion.

"Iya, ya.", katanya, "Tobi kan ceritanya sedang tidak di Konoha.."

Kembali ditatapnya Sasuke yang tersungkur tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya, "Karena tujuanku bukanlah Junchuuriki, melainkan kau..", ia terkekeh puas, "Sasuke."

Tobi kembali tersenyum saat merasakan adanya aliran chakra yang mendekatinya. Chakra yang sangat dikenalnya, karena sejenis dengan yang dimiliki semua Uchiha. Dengan santainya, ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan seorang yang sampai di sana dengan nafas terengah-engah, "Lama sekali, Obito."

"Madara..", pandangan Obito beralih ke Sasuke yang terkapar pingsan di lantai, "Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?"

Tobi tertawa kecil, "Hanya tsukuyomi—dia sudah biasa disiksa dengan genjutsu macam ini oleh kakaknya. Mestinya sih dia tak akan mati."

"Kau..", Obito terlihat geram dan marah, "Kau bawa kemana Naruto?"

"Hoo, kau kesini mencari Jinchuuriki itu rupanya.", kata Tobi santai, "Aku kira karena kau ingin reuni dengan Uchiha lain sepertiku dan anak ini.", katanya sambil menatap Sasuke. Obito mendengus keras.

"Reuni macam apa ini..", desisnya, "Dimana Naruto, Madara?"

"Kau ini banyak bicara.", kata Madara malas, "Kisame sudah mendapatkan bocah rubah itu dan sebentar lagi akan dibawa ke markas Akatsuki.", jawabnya, "Kau tahu pun, sepertinya tak akan mengubah rencana kami.."

Senyuman Madara berubah dingin, "Dan juga rencana**ku.**"

Obito menelan ludah, 'Rencana Akatsuki dan rencana Madara? Apakah perbedaan antara dua frase itu?', batin Obito ngeri.

"Oppss..", kata Tobi, "Sepertinya chuunin saingan cintamu itu sedang menuju kesini.", kata Tobi sambil bersiap pergi, "Aku duluan."

"Ma..", Obito mendengus kesal saat asap mengepul ringan dan menyaput sosok Tobi. Dengan cepat pria bertopeng itu sudah hilang dari pandangan Obito, tepat ketika Iruka masuk ke ruangan itu. Obito menoleh, "Iruka.."

"Obi.. Astaga!", Iruka langsung menghampiri tubuh Sasuke, "Sasuke? Kenapa.."

"Dia terkena tsukuyomi.", jawab Obito sambil membatu Iruka membopong tubuh Sasuke dan menidurkannya di kasur, "Tujuh puluh dua jam.."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?", tanya Iruka panik.

Obito menggeleng, "Biarkan dia istrirahat disini untuk sementara. Kita harus segera ke pusat kota, Iruka. Naruto..", Obito menelan ludah, "Akatsuki sudah mendapatkannya."

Mata Iruka membulat tak percaya, "Apa?"

"Ayo!", Obito beranjak dari ranjang Sasuke dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sementara Iruka masih terdiam di tempat karena syok, seluruh tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena takut. Membuat Obito menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Iruka bingung.

"Iru.."

"Kau..", pandangan mata Iruka bertemu dengan Obito, "Darimana kau tahu semua ini, Obito? Jinchuuriki.. Tsukuyomi.. Rencana Akatsuki.. Darimana?"

Mendengarnya, Obito hanya bisa diam.

"Kau mau menyelamatkan Naruto atau tidak?"

Giliran Iruka yang terdiam. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan berpikir jernih. Akhirnya ia mengangguk dan mengambil satu keputusan—prioritas sekarang adalah merebut Naruto kembali. Persetan dengan siapapun Obito sebenarnya, "Baiklah."

Mereka berdua kembali memacu langkah dan berlari menuju pusat kota yang kini sudah sangat sepi. Mayoritas penduduk desa sudah dievakuasi ke tempat yang aman bersama chuunin dan genin. Sementara para jounin dan ANBU masih berjuang mempertahankan desa mereka dari serangan Akatsuki. Obito dan Iruka sudah sampai ke daerah pusat kota yang sudah mengalami beberapa kerusakan. Patung Hokage pun sedikit jadi korban. Beberapa ninja medis sibuk di balik bangunan dan memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk shinobi yang terluka. Baru saja Iruka dan Obito sampai di tanah lapang, pertarungan itu berhenti.

"Cukup, cukup..", suara dari seorang lain Akatsuki menghentikan jalannya pertarungan, "Aku sudah mendapatkan bocah ini."

Sontak, mata seluruh shinobi di sana terbelalak tak percaya. Kisame sudah berdiri di dekat Konan dan menggotong satu pedang besar. Plus, seorang pria muda yang memakai setelan hitam-oranye. Siapapun pasti bisa menebak, kalau Naruto-lah yang menjadi incaran sebenarnya dari para Akatsuki.

"NARUTO!!", teriak semua shinobi bersamaan.

Kakashi dan yang lain merasakan amarah yang tak terbendung.

"Ternyata.. Serangan mereka hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian..", bisik Gai.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Dan tujuan sebenarnya dari mereka adalah menculik Naruto."

"Sial..", desis shinobi lain, "Sudah tak mungkin bertarung lagi.."

Tentu saja, chakra seluruh petarung Konoha sudah mencapai batas kritis mereka. Kekuatan petinggi Akatsuki ternyata tak sekedar isapan jempol belaka. Rencana yang disusun Pein, Konan serta Zetsu berdasarkan informasi dar Tobi berjalan sangat mulus tanpa cela. Beberapa shinobi masih berada di atas atap rumah, beberapa berjaga di tanah lapang. Kakashi, Gai, dan Tsunade termasuk yang di lapangan—mereka sudah berkali-kali tersungkur akibat serangan beruntun Pein. Obito yang berdiri di dekat medan pertarungan itu hanya bisa diam dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Andilnya terlalu besar dalam penculikan kali ini.

"Kau..", Tsunade terlihat sangat geram kali ini, "Kembalikan Naruto!"

"Sayang sekali, anak ini sangat kami perlukan.", kata Kisame sambil menyeringai. Dilemparkannya pandangan pada Iruka dan Obito, tentu saja matanya terfokus pada pemilik sharingan itu, "Kau yang bernama Obito Uchiha ya.."

Obito membelalakkan matanya, terlalu terkejut namanya disebut oleh Kisame. Sontak seluruh pandangan para shinobi tertuju ke arahnya. Terlebih saat kata-kata Kisame yang ini, "Kerjamu bagus sekali."

"Ugh..", mata Obito menyipit. Disadarinya puluhan pandangan terkejut dan tak menyangka tertuju ke arahnya. Siapa menduga, kalau orang yang sekilas tak berdaya ternyata adalah seorang mata-mata.

Lima sosok Pein mundur dengan tubuh yang sudah cacat sana-sini karena terkena serangan. Konan tersenyum sinis, "Karena kami sudah mendapatkan apa yang kami incar, sebaiknya kami pamit dulu.", ujarnya sambil menyebarkan banyak kertas yang berhasil menghalangi pandangan seluruh shinobi.

"Ugh..", serbuan kertas kecil itu sudah menghilang, begitu juga dengan empat anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa. Kini, perhatian teralih pada Obito. Seluruh shinobi di sana menatap Obito dengan mata marah dan tak percaya.

"Obito kau..", Iruka adalah orang yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian, "Kau mata-mata dari Akatsuki? Kau sudah tahu dari awal rencana penculikan ini?"

Tsunade masih terdiam dalam keterkejutan—bagaimana pun juga ia telah memasukkan seorang pengkhianat ke dalam desanya. Seorang penyusup yang berkedok _missing-nin_ dengan nama terukir di monumen kepahlawanan. Terlebih Kakashi yang merasa hatinya ditonjok paradoks bernama pengkhianatan. Sama sekali tak bisa ia percaya, selama ini ia membiarkan seorang mata-mata tinggal di rumahnya. Seluruh informasi yang didapat Obito, tentu saja berasal dari dirinya dan Iruka.

Karena ialah yang membawa kembali Obito ke Konoha.

Dan keputusan itu membawa Konoha pada kehancuran.

Hanya pandangan lelah dan senyuman pahit yang bisa dilontarkan Obito pada Iruka, "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

-

**... bersambung ...**

**Ah, **Nggak bisa bikin actiooonnnn!! –nangis gugulingan-

Saia nggak hafal jutsu2nya, jadi maaf ya kalo chapter ini aneh bin ngaco, soalnya saia mengira2 apa kira-kira yang bakalan terjadi. Singkat cerita, mohon diberikan review serta kritik dan saran membangun, oke? Oh ya..

**Makasih yang udah membaca 'The Truth' yang berupa prekuel dari 'Si Volvieras A Mi'. **Saia sangat menghargai review dari anda semua, para author. Dan saia sudah meng-apdet profile saia. Kalau berminat, silahkan dibaca ;)

**Makasih atas kesediaan Anda membaca, dan makasih banyak bagi yang bersedia mereview…**


	10. Neuve : Tears of Scarecrow

**Warning! **Yaoi content! Spoiler! M-rated for unpredictable plot, lemon/lime on next chap, slaughtering and sadistic murder. Pairing, banyak. Silahkan main tebak-tebak buah ya, arti dari Si Volvieras A Mi adalah 'If You Were Come Back to Me'.. Banyak-banyak muter OST Shippuden ya!

-

**Naruto ******** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi song ******** Josh Groban.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi ******** Sabaku no gHee**

**Special thanks to : Raven-zala and Aria TheCashireCat.**

_Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anakku itu, aku bersumpah akan mencarimu sampai ujung dunia dan menyiksamu sampai mati._

-

**-- Nueve --**

-

_-- Kodoku --_

Iruka merasa hatinya panas, begitu juga dengan matanya. Ada air hangat yang membelesak, memaksa keluar. Baru kali ini Iruka merasakan emosi aneh yang membuatnya menangis tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Kecewa, takut, marah, merasa dikhianati—entah perasaan yang mana, yang membuat Iruka menitikkan air mata.

"Pengkhianat..", desis Iruka dengan nada penuh kemarahan, "Selama ini, ternyata aku membiarkan seorang pengkhianat tinggal bersamaku? Begitu, Obito?"

Obito hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Iruka. Kakashi sendiri tak mampu berkata-kata. Sudah kehabisan kalimat untuk dapat dilontarkan pada Uchiha di hadapannya itu. Tsunade juga hanya diam, walau dalam hatinya ia merasakan ketakutan amat sangat. Sementara shinobi lain menatap Obito penuh kebencian. Bergantian menatap Kakashi yang membawa pengkhianat ke dalam desa mereka, dan Tsunade yang memberikan izin bagi Obito untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha.

Keputusan yang membawa bencana.

"Jawab aku, Obito!", teriak Iruka di antara air matanya yang jatuh, "Padahal aku sangat mempercayai kamu! Padahal Naruto sangat sayang padamu! Kenapa kau tega..", Iruka merasa nafasnya tersenggal, "Kenapa kau.. Tega mengkhianati kepercayaan desa padamu?"

Obito memejamkan kedua matanya. Sulit, sangat sulit. Keadaan bagai buah simalakama selalu menekan Obito—memaksanya untuk memilih di antara dua pilihan yang sama tidak mungkinnya. Bergantian, Obito menatap Iruka dan Kakashi dengan pandangan sedih, "Kau tak akan mengerti, Iruka..", jawab Obito.

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK MAU MENGERTI", teriak Iruka marah. Teriakan yang membuat Kakashi tercengang, betapa Iruka tak pernah seemosional ini, "Aku tak peduli.. Kau mau menyiksaku seperti apa, Obito… Tapi tolong jangan bawa-bawa Naruto..", desisnya penuh penekanan, "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anakku itu, aku bersumpah akan mencarimu sampai ke ujung dunia dan menyiksamu sampai mati."

Hening.

Tsunade terkesiap mendengar Iruka sampai mengancam seseorang. Intimidasi macam ini sama sekali tak pernah dilakukan orang berhati lembut seperti Iruka yang selama ini dikenalnya. Kakashi juga tak percaya akan telinganya—namun ia tahu bahwa tak ada satu pun orang yang lebih menyayangi Naruto dibanding kekasihnya itu.

"Aku memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu, Iruka.", balas Obito, "Kuharap, aku sendiri punya sedikit kekuatan untuk melawan..", kata Obito sambil menatap Iruka sedih.

Kini giliran Iruka yang terdiam.

"Untuk inikah… Kau meminta maaf padaku, Obito?", bisik Iruka sambil menatap kedua mata Obito, "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau sangat—sangat mencintai Konoha?", Iruka merasa air matanya menderas.

Obito hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, "Kalau kau begitu ingin tahu, Iruka. Jawabannya adalah iya.", kata Obito, "Dan semua ini, aku lakukan demi Konoha.."

"Omong kosong..", desis Iruka, "Kau bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki.."

"Bukan Akatsuki.", potong Obito. Ditatapnya mata Iruka, "Kau sama sekali tak tahu, Iruka. Uchiha Madara.. rela melakukan apapun demi membalaskan dendamnya."

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Tsunade agak tersentak saat mendengar nama itu meluncur dari bibir Obito. Begitu pula beberapa ANBU yang sepertinya kenal dengan nama tersebut. Hanya Iruka dan Kakashi saja yang agaknya masih bingung perihal siapa sebenarnya yang disebutkan Obito barusan.

Obito menghela nafas lega dan menatap langit di atasnya.

'_Selesai sudah. Semuanya sudah selesai. Hari esok bagiku adalah dasar penjara Konoha yang sampai sekarang pun aku tak tahu ada dimana..'_, tersenyum, langit biru yang terhampar di atasnya mungkin tak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi, _'Kuharap, aku cukup beruntung untuk bisa merasakan kematian. __Andai aku bisa…'_

Obito menatap Tsunade dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya pertanda menyerah, "Sisanya akan kuceritakan di pengadilan desa."

Kakashi menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan tak rela. Daripada melihat Obito terkurung di penjara bawah tanah Konoha, lebih baik baginya Obito menjadi nukenin saja sekalian. Tapi kekuatan macam apa yang bisa melarikan Obito jauh dari Konoha? Matanya terasa panas saat Tsunade hendak menggunakan jutsu belenggu pada Obito—tepat saat seluruh pandangan mereka berhadapan dengan api berwarna hitam.

WHOOUUUUUMMMM….

"AARRRGHHHH!!!", sontak semua yang ada di sana berteriak dan melindungi diri dari serangan tiba-tiba itu. Kakashi langsug menarik pinggang Iruka dan menjauh dari kobaran api itu. Tsunade langsung menarik jutsunya yang belum sempat terpasang. Beberapa shinobi yang sudah sangat kelelahan dalam sekejap hangus terlalap api. Hitam menyala itu seakan membuat dinding api yang tak bisa ditembus.

"Katon..", suara berat seseorang dari balik api hitam, "Gokakyu no jutsu!"

Semburan api—kali ini berwarna merah menyala—yang panas bukan main tiba-tiba muncul di antara hitam. Kali ini bola-bola api itu menyerang tanpa ampun, membuat sisa shinobi yang ada menjauh dari sumber serangan. Kakashi mendarat di salah satu pohon rimbun dan menatap kobaran api merah-hitam itu dalam kengerian.

'_Apa Obito masih ada di sana?'_

Diliriknya Tsunade, rekan jounin dan AMBU di sekelilingnya—tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang membawa Obito. Pandangan Kakashi beralih kembali ke kobaran api yang menghilang dalam sekejap. Sang empunya jutsu sendiri ternyata yang memadamkannya. Seluruh mata membelalak tekejut saat melihat pria yang berada di sana.

"Kau...", desis Tsunade geram.

_-- Akatsuki --_

Sosok berjubah Akatsuki itu berdiri angkuh di atas bukit. Cukup jauh untuk bisa diraih dan dikejar dengan keadaan chakra minimal seperti sekarang. Topeng coklat berulir yang sangat Kakashi kenal, mengingat ia pernah berhadapan dengan orang itu. Namun yang mengejutkan adalah—pria itu sedang membopong tubuh Obito yang tampaknya tak sadarkan diri di bahunya. Kekehan itu membahana.

"Hey, hey. Enak saja kalian mau menangkap cucuku.", ujarnya lantang, "Tak akan kubiarkan kalian berbuat seenaknya pada klan Uchiha."

Tsunade merasakan amarahnya menggelegak, "Uchiha.. Madara.."

Tobi mengangguk, "Senju, ya?", katanya dengan nada mengejek, "Belum saatnya kalian mendapatkan anak ini. Kalau mau, nanti akan kukirimkan mayatnya, bagaimana?"

"Kurang ajar!", teriak Kakashi marah, "Coba saja kau lakukan itu.."

Iruka tersentak mundur melihat Kakashi sampai mengaktifkan kembali sharingannya.

"Aku sedang tidak berminat adu sharingan.", kata Tobi, "Simpan saja kekuatan kalian untuk menyelamatkan jinchuuriki itu—kalau kalian bisa."

Kakashi langsung meloncat dan berlari lurus dengan kecepatan mengerikan ke arah Tobi. Kemarahan membuat kekuatannya seakan berlipat ganda dalam sekejap. Seluruh sisa chakranya dikumpulkan di tangan kanannya dan membuat suara seperti seribu burung. Sinar mengerikan yang berasal dari energi petir berkumpul di tangannya, siap untuk menyerang siapapun di depannya. Iruka menatap kenekatan Kakashi itu dalam diam—sebegitu tak relanyakah Kakashi melepas Obito yang jelas-jelas seorang pengkhianat?

"RAIKIRI!"

"Ups.", dengan mudahnya, tangan kanan Kakashi yang bermuatan listrik berbentuk bola itu ditangkap oleh Tobi, "Kau bisa mencelakai cinta pertamamu, lho.", kekehnya.

"Tutup mulutmu!", teriak Kakashi sambil memaksakan tangannya membelok, "Lepaskan Obito! Serahkan dia padaku!"

Tobi hanya terkekeh, "Dasar keras kepala."

Dengan mudahnya, Tobi memelintir tangan Kakashi dan menghempaskan tubuh itu ke kaki bukit. Tentu saja, dilempar sekuat tenaga dari ketinggian puluhan meter dalam keadaan raikiri aktif bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Ledakan petir langsung mencederai lengan kanan sang pemotong petir itu sendiri. Teriakan tertahan terdengar dari arah kaki bukit.

"KAKASHI!", teriak Iruka dari kejauhan. Langkahnya langsung dihadang Tsunade.

"Iruka!", tahannya, "Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Tapi, Tsunade-sama.. Kakashi..", lirih Iruka panik.

"Lihat situasi, Iruka.", ujar Tsunade, "Kalau kau nekat, kau tahu akibat terburuknya."

Iruka tersentak, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Bagaimana pun, Akatsuki bukanlah tandingannya. Tsunade sendiri mengambil langkah aman dengan tidak menyerang Tobi dengan gegabah. Pria bertopeng itu terkekeh lagi, "Kalau tidak cepat diobati, anak itu akan kehilangan tangan kanannya, lho.", ujarnya tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah.

"Apa?", bisik Iruka. Langkahnya kembali ditahan Tsunade.

Tobi membenarkan posisi Obito di bopongannya, "Sampai jumpa lagi, saudara-saudara Konohaku.", dan sosok itu hilang dengan tempo kurang dari satu detik.

_-- Aikouhenno --_

Sepeninggalan Tobi, Iruka langsung melewati Tsunade dan berlari ke arah kaki bukit dimana Kakashi berada. Ia sedikit mencari karena rimbunnya pohon cukup membuatnya kesulitan. Dilihatnya sosok berambut perak yang sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu batang pohon besar, tak jauh dari dirinya. Iruka hendak menghampiri Kakashi, namun langkahnya berhenti ketika ia menyadari suatu kejanggalan.

Kakashi, menangis.

"Obito..", desisnya di antara isakan, "Tidak cukupkah aku kehilanganmu satu kali..?"

Air mata terus mengucur dari kedua mata Kakashi. Sharingan milik Obito itu, seakan mewakilkan tangisan pemiliknya yang sedang terpisah jauh. Kakashi memeluk lengan kanannya yang cedera parah, sakit yang tak seberapa dibandingkan luka di lubuk hatinya. Seumur hidupnya, inilah kedua kalinya ia mengeluarkan air mata. Yang pertama, saat ia menerima hadiah sharingan dari Obito yang disangkanya tewas karena telah melindunginya.

Dan ini, yang kedua.

Iruka memutuskan untuk tidak menghampiri Kakashi saat itu dan bersembunyi di balik bebatuan besar. Tak tahan mendengar isakan Kakashi, Iruka pun ikut meneteskan air mata. Seumur-umur ia bersama Kakashi, baru kali ini ia melihat Kakashi menangis.

Tangisan yang selalu tertuju untuk cinta pertamanya.

-

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

-

"Kau gagal, Tsunade."

Wanita pirang itu sama sekali tak menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, seolah menantang para tetua desa yang kini sedang menyidangnya. Orang-orang tua yang bisanya hanya berlindung di balik kekuatan Hokage. Orang-orang tua yang seringkali menyusun rencana busuk demi keselamatan mereka sendiri. Orang-orang tua yang tega melakukan apapun dengan dalih demi keselamatan desa. '_Namun, mereka adalah orang-orang tua yang memiliki hubungan darah denganku.'_, Tsunade tertawa pahit.

"Aku memang sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Obito ternyata akan mengkhianati Konoha.", ujar Tsunade, "Tapi aku tak merasa bersalah karena menerima kembali salah seorang penghuni desa ini."

Pria tua yang sebagian wajahnya diperban itu menatap tajam pada Tsunade, "Membiarkan seorang penyusup masuk ke Konoha adalah bukti kegagalanmu sebagai seorang Hokage.", ucapnya, "Jangan ingkari hal itu, Tsunade."

Kepercayaan diri Tsunade sedikit menciut, "Karena itu, aku ingin memperbaiki kegagalanku sebagai pemimpin desa.", ujar Tsuande mantap.

Ruangan besar itu mendadak sepi. Beberapa pria renta yang seringkali disebut '_council_' itu duduk melingkari Tsunade dan memberikan pertanyaan dan komentar mengenai kejadian yang terjadi tiga jam yang lalu. Entah sudah berapa lama Tsunade berdiri di tengah ruangan itu, menanggapi berbagai tekanan dari para tetua desa. Yang diingatnya, setelah pertolongan pertama bagi shinobi yang terluka diberikan, ia diperintahkan hadir sendirian di sini. Tidak satu pun shinobi lain yang boleh mendampinginya, karena '_council_' menginginkan pertanggungjawaban tunggal Tsunade sebagai kepala desa.

"Dengan cara apa?", tanya tetua yang lain.

"Dengan cara sebusuk apapun, aku berjanji akan menghabisi Akatsuki.", desis Tsunade, "Walau untuk itu aku harus menjual jiwaku kepada iblis."

Para tetua desa sampai terdiam dan berpandangan sesaat. Danzou, yang dikenal sebagai anggota '_council_' yang paling tajam lidahnya, angkat bicara.

"Kudengar, kau juga melalaikan dokumen yang masuk karena terlalu sibuk dengan kode-apalah-itu.", ujarnya, "Kode yang tertulis di punggung katak itu."

Tsunade sedikit tersentak, "Bagaimana.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?", Dazou tertawa mengejek, "Mataku tidak hanya yang menempel di wajah saja, Tsunade.", desisnya dengan nada menekan.

Kali ini, Tsunade hanya bisa diam.

"Dua kesalahan yang fatal.", kata Danzou, diiringi dengan anggukan para tetua desa lainnya, "Pertama, kau terlalu sibuk dengan kode-entah-apa-itu, sampai kau lalaikan tugas utamamu sebagai Hokage.", Danzou menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan tajam.

"Betul, itu.. Benar sekali..", tetua lain bisik-bisik dan ikut memandang Hokage kelima itu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Kedua.", Danzou membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Kau membiarkan seorang mata-mata—dari klan menyusahkan Uchiha itu pula—tinggal di rumah tangan kananmu."

Tsunade memejamkan matanya saat itu.

"Untuk dua alasan itu saja, kami rasa, kau sudah tak pantas lagi menjadi pemimpin desa.", kata Danzou, "Kami minta kau mengundurkan diri secara terhormat dari jabatanmu."

Otomatis saja, kepala Tsunade tersentak kaget, "Apa.. Apa-apaan ini?"

"Perlukah kuulangi, Tsunade?", tanya Danzou dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Tapi..", Tsunade menggeleng, "Aku tidak bersedia mundur dari jabatanku! Justru karena aku yang menyebabkan semua ini, maka aku harus bertanggung jawab sampai masalah penyerangan ini tuntas!", teriak Tsunade tersinggung.

Danzou tertawa mengejek, "Apa kau pikir kau sanggup menyelesaikan ini?"

"Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan itu!", teriak Tsunade lagi, "Kalau aku tak sanggup.. Kalau aku gagal sekali lagi.. Aku akan mundur."

Danzou terlihat berbincang dengan rekan tetuanya dan mengangguk, "Setuju."

Tsunade menghela nafas lega. Setiadaknya, dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Terima kasih.", ucapnya, "Sekarang, bisa aku kembali ke rumah sakit? Banyak pasien yang harus segera aku tolong.", tanya Tsunade dengan nada memaksa.

Danzou mengangguk, "Tenang saja, Tsunade. Walau kau tidak lagi menjadi Hokage, setidaknya kau bisa menjadi dokter kepala di rumah sakit Konoha. Kalau kau mau."

Tsunade mendengus dan membuka pintu, "Uchiha Obito mengatakan, bahwa orang di balik semua ini adalah Madara Uchiha.", wanita itu melihat ketakutan mendadak muncul di raut seluruh anggota '_council_', "Tidakkah kalian teringat akan dosa di masa lalu?"

Tsunade menghela nafas dan menutup pintu ruangan khusus tetua desa itu dan melangkah menuju rumah sakit. Menyisakan para orang tua yang berpandangan penuh rasa ngeri. Danzou sendiri agaknya sedikit gentar saat mendengar satu nama itu.

"Sepertinya, kita harus memikirkan rencana darurat."

-

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

-

-- _Akatsuki --_

"Karena kita hanya tinggal berlima, sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu lama.", kata Konan, "Bisa-bisa menghabiskan empat sampai lima hari."

Pein mengangguk, "Kau benar."

"Cih, tambah merepotkan saja.", ujar Kisame saat mereka sudah sampai di depan gua besar dimana mereka sudah memisahkan delapan bijuu lain dari jinchuurikinya, "Mana yang ini rubah berekor sembilan, pasti akan lebih menyusahkan."

"Karena itu, berhentilah mengeluh dan cepat kerjakan.", kata Zetsu yang baru saja tiba dengan cara keluar dari bawah tanah.

Kisame mendengus, "Kedatanganmu selalu mengejutkan."

"Tobi lama sekali.", dengus Konan, "Bukankannya dia hanya menjaga markas? Aku kira dia akan menjadi yang pertama hadir di sini."

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Konan, sosok dengan topeng berulir itu muncul dari balik pepohonan sambil membawa beberapa tusuk dango. Ya, hanya tusukannya saja.

"Ah, sudah pulang.", katanya dengan nada ceria, "Kisame-senpai berhasil juga membawa anak ini.", ujar Tobi, seolah-olah dia tidak ada di Konoha.

Konan mendengus lagi, "Kau ini darimana saja, sih?"

"Habis, Tobi bosan menunggu kalian. Lama sekali.", kata Tobi sambil memamerkan tusukan dangonya, "Karena bosan, Tobi cari dango saja di desa terdekat."

Kisame tak habis pikir, "Kau terlalu memanjakan anak ini, Konan.", ujarnya sambil membenarkan posisi Naruto, "Lebih baik cepat kita ambil si ekor sembilan lalu buang anak ini jauh-jauh. Aku bisa senewen berlama-lama melihat bocah berisik seperti dia."

Tobi tertawa, "Tenang saja Kisame-senpai. Setelah empat hari, anak ini sudah tak bisa berisik lagi. Kan, dia sudah jadi mayat."

Zetsu terkekeh, "Sepertinya anak ini enak juga."

"Ya, ya. Kalau proses pemisahan ini sudah selesai, kau boleh memakannya, Zetsu.", kata Konan tak sabar, "Sekarang, siapa yang akan menahan serangan tak terduga?"

"Tobi! Tobi! Tobi mau!", ujar Tobi semangat.

Pein mengangguk, "Satu lagi?"

"Biar aku saja.", ujar Kisame, "Sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang. Siapa tahu kali ini aku bisa membunuh si Gai itu.", ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah.", Pein mengalihkan perhatian pada Zetsu, "Seperti biasa, awasi keadaan."

Zetsu mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

"Cukup diskusinya, sekarang kita kembali bekerja.", senyuman penuh kemenangan muncul di wajah Pein, "Sedikit lagi—satu lagi saja. Dan rencanaku akan sempurna."

Dibukanya dinding gua misterius yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa mengerikannya prosesi pemisahan raga dan bijuu itu. Kisame memasukinya terlebih dahulu dan meletakkan tubuh Naruto yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di tengah-tengah, lalu mereka berlima duduk bersila melingkari Naruto. Konan memulainya dengan mengonsentrasikan chakra. Kisame sudah menggunakan jutsu pengalih raga, bersiap menghadapi serangan di luar. Zetsu juga berkonsentrasi agar bisa memantau keadaan sekitar. Tobi dapat melihat senyuman Pein—senyum licik dan percaya diri.

Di balik topengnya, Tobi pun tersenyum.

'Sayang sekali, Pein. Rencanamu itu kalah sempurna dari rencana buatanku.'

-

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

-

"Tim Gai dan Tim Kurenai, ditambah Sakura, Sai dan Yamato akan kukirim untuk mencari Naruto dan menemukan markas Akatsuki. Sesegera mungkin, atau Naruto akan bernasib sama seperti Kazekage. Ini misi level S.", kata Tsunade mantap.

Shizune mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, akan saya segera umumkan."

"Shizune-san, biar saya saja..", kata Iruka sambil beranjak dari kursinya, "Apakah ada pesan lain, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade menggeleng, "Suruh mereka menghadap aku sekarang. Dan—oh, kecuali Kurenai. Aku tak ingin terjadi masalah dengan kandungannya."

"Baiklah.", Iruka membuka pintu ruangan itu, "Ah, apa tenaga saya masih dibutuhkan di sini, Tsunade-sama?", tanya Iruka sebelum pergi.

"Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Tsunade.

Iruka menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang saya kerjakan, saya ingin langsung ke rumah sakit.", ucapnya jujur.

Shizune tersenyum. Tsunade mengangguk mengerti, "Pergilah. Tolong kau jenguk juga Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sangat kepayahan karena tsukuyomi keparat itu."

"Saya mengerti.", kata Iruka, "Selamat siang."

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Makin kacau saja.."

"Apa yang dikatakan para tetua desa, Tsunade-sama? Sedari tadi Anda belum menceritakan apapun. Kalau bisa sedikit meringankan, saya bersedia mendengarkan..", kata Shizune sambil merapikan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan.

"Aku ini..", kata Tsunade, "Bukan Hokage yang baik ya, Shizune? Aku selalu membiarkan kau dan Iruka bekerja seharian mengurusi tumpukan dokumen dan laporan misi. Belum lagi kerepotan di akademi..", Tsunade tertawa kecil.

Shizune mengerenyitkan dahi, "Maksud Anda?"

"Mungkin Danzou benar.. Mungkin sebenarnya, wanita tua sepertiku ini tak pantas menjadi seorang Hokage.", Tsunade memejamkan matanya, "Mereka menyuruhku mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku.."

"Itu tidak benar!", suara Shizune meninggi. Tsunade sampai terkejut dan memandang orang kepercayaannya itu, "Anda tidah seharusnya bertanggung jawab sendirian.. Bagaimana pun juga, soal penyerangan hari ini, itu di luar kekuasaan Anda!"

Tsunade masih menatap Shizune.

"Soal dokumen.. Memang melelahkan. Tapi saya dan Iruka-san membantu Anda dengan senang hati.. Maksudku, ini bukan sekedar tugas, tapi juga pengabdian..", ucap Shizune, "Lagipula.. Yang paling penting dari Hokage adalah.. Mau dan mampu melindungi desa ini.. Anda memiliki kemauan yang lebih kuat dari siapa pun untuk melindungi.."

"Shizune.."

"Maaf kalau saya lancang, Tsunade-sama..", Shizune hampir menangis, "Tapi, saya tidak rela kalau Anda sampai mengundurkan diri.."

Tsunade tersenyum, "Tapi kalau sampai aku benar-benar mundur, bagaimana?"

"Saya..", Shizune menatap Tsunade yakin, "Saya akan tetap berada di samping Anda. Bukankah.. Saya sering mengatakan, menjadi orang kepercayaan Anda itu.. Suatu kehormatan, Tsunade-sama..", ucap Shizune terbata karena menahan tangis.

"Aku beruntung memiliki tangan kanan sekuat kau, Shizune..", ucap Tsunade, "Terima kasih banyak."

Shizune menggeleng, "Kami beruntung memiliki Kage seperti Anda.."

"Oh, kau terlalu berlebihan.", kata Tsunade sambil tertawa dan mengalihkan perhatian pada kertas berisikan uraian kode peninggalan Jiraiya, "Aku masih belum mengerti.."

-- _Utsusemi --_

"Ano—Tsunade-sama, apakah luka di lengan kanan Kakashi-san benar-benar parah?", tanya Shizune, "Anda berbohong pada Iruka-san, saya tahu itu."

Tsunade terdiam, lalu menghela nafas, "Kakashi hampir kehilangan lengannya."

Shizune terperanjat, "Apa.. Separah itu?"

"Tulangnya tangannya patah, dan terjadi dislokasi di sendi sikunya. Saat terhempas itu, lengannya terbakar oleh jutsu petirnya sendiri. Beberapa urat syarafnya putus dan ototnya sobek, karena itu lengannya jadi tak berfungsi.", kata Tsunade, "Dia menghabiskan seluruh chakranya untuk menyerang Akatsuki bajingan itu…"

"Astaga..", desis Shizune, "Anda tidak memberitahu Iruka-san?"

"Kalau Iruka tahu, bisa-bisa dia tambah depresi.", kata Tsunade sedih, "Sudah cukup aku melihat dia murung semenjak Obito kembali ke Konoha. Coba kau pikir, apa yang akan Iruka rasakan kalau ia tahu Kakashi hampir kehilangan lengan kanannya demi melindungi Obito?", tanya Tsunade. Shizune mengangguk mengerti.

"Iruka-san pasti sangat sedih.."

"Bukan hanya sedih. Dia bisa merasa terbuang dan tak dihargai oleh—yah katakankah—kekasihnya sendiri.", kata Tsunade sambil menanatap tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya, "Iruka itu.. Suka terlalu memaksakan diri."

Shizune menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Cepat atau lambat, Iruka-san akan tahu.."

"Aku harus bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan lengan Kakashi ke kondisi prima.", kata Tsunade lagi, "Ada baiknya juga, sehingga ia tak perlu ikut ke dalam misi pencarian Naruto.", Tsunade mengangguk. Shizune terlihat bingung.

"Lho, kok?"

"Ya.. Kakashi itu selalu gegabah kalau sudah mengenai orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.", kata Tsunade, "Berapa kali dia membantai nukenin yang melukai Iruka dalam misi? Dan kali ini.. Aku takut dia membahayakan dirinya sendiri..", Tsunade menggeleng, "Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang, kau bantu aku membereskan laporan ini, Shizune."

"Siap, Tsunade-sama.", dan dengan cekatan mereka berdua membereskan meja Tsunade yang hampir tertutup oleh dokumen dan laporan misi. Tsunade mengisi kekosongan dengan percakapan ringan dan sedikit canda. Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa di balik tembok itu, ada sesosok pria dengan balutan jaket chuunin yang terdiam dalam tangisnya. Isakan sudah tak berarti lagi baginya, yang tertinggal hanya air yang mengalir tanpa henti. Ia menyender di dinding, dan merosot sampai terduduk di lantai.

Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar kenyataan yang kini sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya maupun Kakashi. Ia sedih mendengar keadaan fisik Kakashi yang nyaris kehilangan lengan kanannya. Lebih terluka saat mengingat kenapa Kakashi sampai berakhir dalam keadaan seperti itu. Saat bayangan betapa mengerikannya sharingan yang menyala karena amarah yang memuncak muncul kembali di ingatannya. Dahulu, Kakashi hanya menampakkan kamarahannya karena satu hal—melihat Iruka dilukai.

Namun kini, berbeda.

Iruka memandang langit-langit koridor itu dengan mata makin dibanjiri air hangat.

'_Sampai sejauh mana kau akan membawa Kakashi pergi, Obito?'_

-

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

-

"Sepertinya dia sudah sedikit baikan.", kata Sakura sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar rawat Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei tak perlu terlalu cemas."

Iruka mengangguk, "Syukurlah."

"Anda baik-baik saja? Wajah Anda pucat sekali, Iruka-sensei.", kata Sakura sedikit cemas, "Mata Anda juga merah. Perlu saya lakukan pemeriksaan?"

"Tidak perlu.", jawab Iruka, "Mungkin hanya kelelahan karena penyerangan tadi siang. Selebih itu, aku baik-baik saja, kok.."

"Semoga saja begitu.", Sakura menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan berjalan menjauhi kamar itu, "Sekarang, Anda mau menjenguk Kakashi-sensei, kan?"

"Begitulah. Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya Iruka. Suaranya makin mengecil seiring langkahnya yang menjauhi kamar rawat Sasuke.

Wajah putih bagai porselen itu terlihat seperti sedang tidur. Namun setelah suara Sakura dan Iruka menghilang sama sekali, kelopak mata itu membuka. Menampakkan bola mata onyx yang menyorot tajam tanpa emosi. Bola mata yang langsung berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga titik, lalu berubah menjadi konfigurasi seperti shuriken bermata tiga. Padahal baru sekitar enam jam berlalu semenjak dirinya masuk dalam perangkap 72 jam tsukuyomi, namun Sasuke berhasil sadar dari mimpi buruk itu.

"Cih.", Sasuke melihat tangannya yang dililiti berbagai selang. Sekali tarik, seluruh jarum renik tercabut dari dagingnya. Menyisakan sedikit darah keluar dari pergelangan tangannya, "Bukan saatnya tidur-tiduran di sini."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu melihat pemandangan malam Konoha dengan sebuah bulan sabit menggantung di atas sana. Sedari tadi Sasuke berpura-pura tertidur dan mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura dan Iruka mengenai penculikan Naruto. Sedikit banyak, Sasuke yakin orang yang sudah melakukan tsukuyomi pada dirinya adalah orang di balik semua ini. Ia juga mendengar bahwa pamannya, Obito, ikut terseret dalam kasus ini.

Sasuke membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh Naruto..", desisnya.

-

… **bersambung …**

**Mati aje lo Kakashi! **–misuh2 sendiri-

Kenapa saia malah jadi pro KakaObi sih, di chapter ini? Kayaknya hati Kakashi udah nancep pol gitu ke Obito. Beuh, Iruka jadi tersiksa begitu. Fiuh, akhirnyaaa… Rookie nine eksis juga. Di chapter ini Tsunade eksis gila.. Mana Danzou ikutan nampang. Beuh, konsil tuh isinya cuma kakek-kakek nyebelin. Pas bikin adegan yang ada Danzou-nya, saia jadi kebanyang McCain, deh. Dasar tua bangka rese! Tua-tua mendingan juga ngurus cucu.. atau banyakin amal, eh ini malah ambisius ama kekuasaan. Ckckckckckckck….

Betewe, **yang ada tulisan **_**– akatsuki – **_**itu maksudnya soundtrack** pas adegan itu. Pas saia ngetik ini, pas lagu2nya Shipuden saia puter. Eh, emang cocok yah buat adegan2 di Naruto. Puter yah pas baca! Puter yah! **Buat Kak Ai alias Aicchan, **makasih atas teror berkepanjangannya yang membuat saia tergerak buat meng-update cerita ini. Makasih juga apdetan **Lesson**-nya. KakaIru buatan kakak fluffy2 nih. Di saia malah suram begini. Tanggung jawap! Review pokoknya! XD Makasih juga buat semua yang udah mereview dari awal ampe akhir.

**Makasih atas kesediaan Anda membaca, dan makasih banyak bagi yang bersedia mereview…**


	11. Diez : Gate of Bifurcation

**Warning! **Yaoi content! M-rated for unpredictable plot, lemon/lime on next chap, slaughtering and sadistic murder. Pairing, banyak. Silahkan main tebak-tebak buah ya, arti dari Si Volvieras A Mi adalah 'If You Were Come Back to Me'. BAHASA FILM INDIA INSIDE Orz. Nggak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak mengumbar kalimat-kalimat menyedihkan bin err.. Gitu deh Orz.

.

**Naruto ****(c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi song (c) Josh Groban.**

**Si Volvieras A Mi (c) Sabaku no gHee**

**Special thanks to : Raven-zala and Aria TheCashireCat.**

"_Kau—" Iruka tersenyum pahit dalam tangisnya, _

"—_ingin kita—berpisah?"_

— **Diez **_—_

.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." Shikamaru mendesis kesal sambil melompat ke dahan pohon di depannya, "setelah desa dikacaukan, Naruto diculik, Kakashi-sensei nyaris kehilangan lengan, Godaime hampir lengser, aku harus menjaga kandungan Kurenai-sensei—" ia mendengus kesal, "—sekarang ditambah dengan Sasuke _kabur_ dari rumah sakit, membuat kerepotan bertambah saja."

Ino nyaris melempar pemuda _merepotkan_ itu dengan sebilah kunai, "Andai aku tak ingat kita sedang misi dan persahabatan kita yang sudah berumur tahunan, sudah kugunduli kepalamu itu biar sedikit dingin." komentarnya pedas. Sedikit ia rapatkan jubah di tubuh karena kecepatan melompatnya harus ditambah.

"Bahkan aku jadi bicara panjang—merepotkan sekali." kali ini Shikamaru menggumam sepelan mungkin, "dan aku satu misi dengan tiga perempuan sekaligus." diliriknya Hinata yang berlompatan dengan lincah. Posisi paling depan bersama Neji yang Byakugan-nya sama-sama aktif. Di sebelahnya ada Ino, dan di depannya ada Sakura. Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi, "merepotkan kuadrat."

Misi dari Tsunade sudah memasuki hari kedua. Entah ini berita bagus atau buruk, namun tim pencari Naruto (dan Sasuke, untuk kedua kalinya) ini belum mendapatkan masalah. Di satu sisi, mereka beruntung karena semakin dekat dengan tujuan tanpa harus kehabisa chakra. Di sisi lain, terlalu lancar begini malah mencurigakan. Shikamaru yang sudah repot-repot melancarkan strategi bukannya senang, justru khawatir. Sekalipun jumlah mereka dalam misi kali ini bisa dibilang berlebihan—tetap saja. Lawan mereka adalah Akatsuki yang sukses menyusup ke dalam Konoha dan membunuh banyak orang.

Keputusan Tsunade kali ini : kerahkan semua ninja terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha, dan bawa kembali Naruto. Dan Sasuke.

"Kurasa kita butuh beristirahat." Yamato menginstruksikan.

Semua menjawab dengan persetujuan lewat _wireless_ yang mereka kenakan. Matahari memang sudah condong ke arah barat dan perjalanan ini masih memakan setidaknya setengah hari. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya dengan perjalanan malam, tetapi mereka semua menyadari kalau istirahat dua-tiga jam akan sangat berguna untuk pemulihan fisik. Akan sangat berbahaya apabila mereka kehabisan tenaga di saat-saat yang genting. Maka berkumpullah mereka—Yamato, Sai, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Maito Gai, Ten-ten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino (dan Akamaru), Shikamaru, Ino dan Choji.

Plus-nya jadi banyak, mengingat Kakashi tidak ambil peran dalam misi ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ten-ten, sedikit cemas, "kalau terlambat, bisa-bisa Naruto—" ia sedikit ngeri untuk meneruskan.

"Ya, tetapi kita juga butuh mengisi tenaga." Neji berucap sambil melonggarkan mantelnya, "tak akan lama."

Yamato mengangguk, "Kita akan beristirahat satu sampai dua jam. Efektifkan waktu ini. Jangan melakukan hal tak berguna."

Semua mengangguk, tanpa ada perbincangan lain. Sebenarnya terlalu sungkan mereka beristirahat sementara detik demi detik yang berlalu berarti nyawa Naruto semakin lepas dari raganya. Buruknya lagi, kali ini tidak ada Chiyoo-baasama. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan jiwa Naruto andaikata pemuda hiperaktif itu benar-bena gagal diselamatkan. Hal itu membuat Hinata yang duduk memeluk lutut sedikit menggeretakkan giginya. Waktu misi penyelamatan Sasuke, ia tidak merasa segeram ini—ya, kali ini berbeda sekali.

Kiba, yang duduk di sebelahnya merangkul bahu mungil gadis itu, "Kita akan merebut Naruto kembali, tenanglah!" ia berkata dengan senyum lebarnya yang penuh percaya diri, "tentu saja dengan keadaannya yang sehat dan ceria seperti biasa."

"Kiba—" Hinata menoleh, menatap pemuda itu dengan sepasang mata sendunya, "—aku takut sekali." ia berbisik pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

Sakura yang masih berdiri sambil menyandar di salah satu pohon pun bersuara, "Tenanglah, Hinata." ia tersenyum pada rekan satu angkatannya itu, "kita tahu betul Naruto itu siapa, kan?"

"Ya, dia sudah dihajar habis oleh berbagai ninja dengan kekuatan absurd dan tetap saja lolos dari maut." Choji menambahkan—sambil makan tentunya.

"Berhadapan dengan Shukaku pakai kodok raksasa." dengan tenang, Shino yang duduk di sebelah Kiba pun ikut membantu dengan argumen.

Hinata mengangguk, menelan air matanya dengan susah payah.

"Tenanglah, Hinata!" tepukan bersemangat dari Gai, "Naruto adalah anak dengan semangat hidup tinggi! Dia punya kemampuan bertahan hidup yang lebih dari siapapun!"—_nice guy and youthful spirit pose_.

"Benar! Naruto bukan tipe yang akan menyia-nyiakan nyawanya! Dia pasti akan bertarung sampai kita datang!" Lee—pastinya. Dan ia pun berpelukan dengan sang guru. Ya, dengan latar mentari terbenam yang legendaris itu.

"Ya..." akhirnya Hinata bisa menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk optimis, "kita akan membawa Naruto—dan Sasuke juga—untuk pulang."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Lalu bersama mengambil posisi duduk melingkar, kecuali Shikamaru yang langsung tiduran dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai pengganti bantal. Dedaunan dan batang pohon menghalangi pemandangan favoritnya. Awan hitam mulai mengarak perlahan, menampakkan bintang dan rembulan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi. Bunyi keretak pelan terdengar dari api unggun yang dibuat oleh Sai dan Yamato untuk menghangatkan diri dan membakar makanan.

"Tapi—" Shikamaru menceletuk, "—kalau Naruto kembali, maka desa pun akan kembali merepotkan dengan tingkahnya itu."

Ino mendengus dan memberikan jitakan di ubun-ubun rekan satu timnya itu, "Urusai! Kau ini tidak ada kata-kata selain merepotkan, apa? Dasar tidak peka!"

"Hei, hei, lebih baik simpan tenaga kalian itu untuk saat yang diperlukan." Yamato tertawa kecil ketika atmosfer tegang barusan sedikit mencair. Seluruh shinobi muda di sana sudah terlalu banyak menanggung beban. Mungkin sedikit canda tawa memang dibutuhkan di sini. Yamato menoleh pada Sai, yang sedari tadi hanya melirik ke arah kanan belakangnya. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu, namun Yamato juga sebenarnya menyadari, "hei—"

Sai mengangguk, "Kita diawasi."

Yamato mengerti itu. Pandangan mereka berdua tertuju pada satu titik, di mana seorang—setengah orang dan setengah tumbuhan, lengkapnya, berkepribadian ganda pula—dari Akatsuki sedang mengintai mereka. Namun sebelum mereka sempat berbuat sesuatu, sosok itu sudah menghilang. Meluruh bersama dengan tanah yang mereka pijak seolah ia tak pernah berada di sana.

.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

.

Tsunade menghela napas berat sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Satu jam lebih ia berurusan dengan lengan Kakashi sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau keriputnya bertambah satu dan ubannya beranak pinak. Mungkin pada saat-saat seperti tadi ia tidak usah mempertahankan jutsu awet mudanya, eh? Namun rasa lelah yang luar biasa itu ternyata belum cukup—kini ia harus berjuang untuk menjelaskan keadaan Kakashi pada orang ini. Tsunade menimbang-nimbang. Galau antara harus jujur atau bohongi saja tangan kanannya ini.

"Bagaimana, Tsunade-sama?"

Tipikal. Yang membuatnya tidak tipikal adalah, yang bertanya adalah orang keras kepala macam Iruka. Tsunade memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Ia akan baik-baik saja asalkan mau menurut dan tidak menggunakan lengannya." ia menepuk pundak Iruka pelan, "setidaknya beberapa minggu. Lebih bagus kalau dia mau diam selama satu bulan." Tsunade menambahkan dengan nada yakin.

"Syukurlah—" Iruka ingin menangis rasanya, "—kukira ia harus kehilangan lengannya." kata-kata yang membuat Tsunade dan Shizune berpandangan sekilas.

_Memang nyaris terjadi, sih_.

"Iruka-san bisa menemaninya bila mau." Shizune menawarkan dengan nada lembut, "seharusnya Kakashi-san sadar sebentar lagi."

Oh ya, siapa yang tak tahu soal ketahanan tubuh seorang Hatake? Rasanya memang obat bius saja kurang kalau untuk melumpuhkannya di ranjang operasi seperti barusan. Tsunade sampai mempertimbangkan antara memberikan dosis dua sampai tiga kali lipat, atau memanggil Katsuyu dan remukkan saja Kakashi sekalian. Namun karena (suka tak suka, akui saja) tenaga Kakashi akan sangat menguntungkan Konoha, Tsunade dengan bijaknya mengambil opsi pertama.

Lagipula ia sudah bersumpah pada Danzou dan tetua tengik lainnya untuk mengoptimalkan kinerjanya di rumah sakit. Korban yang berjatuhan tidak main-main. Rumah penduduk hancur dan faslitas umum lain pun tak luput dari penyerangan. Sekarang saja, rumah sakit begitu sibuk dengan tandu beroda yang berseliweran dengan pasien pingsan di atasnya. Orang-orang sakit yang tak henti berdatangan. Korban rawat inap terpaksa dijejalkan di bangsal besar karena kurangnya kamar. Belum lagi dengan mereka yang butuh penanganan khusus seperi Kakashi barusan.

Tsunade dan Shizune benar-benar menguras tenaga dua malam ini.

"Kuharap Naruto dan Sasuke cepat ditemukan. Selain karena dua anak itu

mencemaskanku, tenaga Sakura benar-benar dibutuhkan di sini." Tsunade menyeka keringatnya, "belum ada kabar?"

Shizune menggeleng, "Kotetsu dan Izumo juga belum mendapatkan berita terbaru." rautnya sedikit murung ketika kembali teringat pada Naruto.

"Kuharap mereka berhasil. Waktu mereka sangat sempit dan aku tak ingin Naruto berakhir sama seperti Gaara." Tsunade berkata lirih. Terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semuanya sekaligus, "ya sudah. Iruka, kami akan melakukan pengecekan pada pasien lain. Kau mau menjenguk Kakashi?"

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa sulitnya Iruka menelan ludah ketika itu.

Maukan dia? _Tidak yakin_. Tidak setelah semua yang terjadi. Bahkan sebenarnya, ia sangat malu untuk tetap meminta bantuan Godaime Hokage setelah mengetahui pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Obito.

"Maafkan Kakashi, Godaime-sama..." bisik Iruka, tak berani menatap kedua wanita di hadapannya, "maafkan aku... Maafkan kami..."

Tsunade memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Iruka—sudah kukatakan berkali-kali. Ini bukan kesalahanmu." ucapnya sambil menepuk kedua bahu chuunin itu. Kurus. Tsunade tidak tahu berapa massa tubuh yang hilang semenjak kembalinya Obito ke Konoha. Rasanya dulu Iruka tidak sekurus ini. Dan bisa-bisanya di sepasang bahu seringkih ini, beban yang begitu besar diletakkan begitu saja, "andai aku bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu, Iruka..."

"Godaime-sama, aku—"

"Sudahlah." Tsunade menunduk, "maafkan Hokage yang tidak berguna ini."

Shizune menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha yang terbaik agar ia bisa menahan tangisnya. Keadaan mereka sungguh seperti telur di ujung tanduk. Begitu rapuh dan labil. Suatu saat, ketika goncangan yang kecil terjadi, maka mereka akan berlayar bersama menuju kehancuran. Sekarang mereka semua hanya bisa menunggu. Seolah sudah siap kalau suatu saat mereka harus menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

"Temuilah Kakashi." setelah beberapa saat hening, Tsunade menepuk pundak Iruka lagi lalu berjalan menjauhinya, "kau membutuhkannya—mau tak mau."

Iruka tidak menjawab. Hanya membiarkan langkah-langkah Tsunade dan Shizune menjauhinya dan menghilang di belokan koridor. Hampa, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu geser yang tepat berada di sebelah kirinya. Kakashi ada di dalam sana, entah dengan keadaan bagaimana. Iruka enggan masuk. Terlalu tidak siap kalau harus berhadapan dengan Kakashi yang murung dan menangis karena cinta pertamanya. Terlalu lelah dengan perasaan dan praduganya sendiri.

Tak tahukah Kakashi, kalau perih di bola mata peraknya itu terlalu mudah dibaca?

_Kami-sama, aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan prima untuk disiksa_.

.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

.

Sasuke berdiri di sana.

Tanah lapang dimana ia pernah ditemukan oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya. Tanah yang pernah segar dimandikan oleh darah dua kakak beradik bermarga Uchiha. Tanah yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika Itachi menyentuh dahinya untuk terakhir kali. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. _Tempat dimana ia membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Tempat dimana dendamnya terbalaskan._ Ia sudah tak jauh dari markas Akatsuki, terima kasih atas kemampuan _recovery_-nya yang luar biasa.

Tengah malam. Ia sadar betul menyusup ataupun datang secara terbuka ke dalam markas Akatsuki sama saja mengantarkan nyawa.

"Naruto..."

Tanpa sadar bibirnya kembali mendesiskan nama tersebut. Nama yang ia rindukan. Orang itu mau-maunya mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkannya. Sasuke merasa momen ini sedang balas dendam padanya. Kini ia yang membabi buta ingin menyelamatkan Naruto, bahkan tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha begini gegabah. Ia yakin pada kemampuannya, serarus persen, dan itulah juga yang membuatnya yakin kalau mati konyol adalah hasil mutlak kalau ia nekad masuk ke balik gua tersebut.

Kisame bisa mencincangnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Zetsu akan lepas dari bencana kelaparannya. Sasuke benci ini, tetapi ia—

"Butuh bantuan, nak?"

_Tepat sasaran._

Sasuke tidak kaget sama sekali. Susah memang berurusan dengan kakek buyut yang memiliki akses ke alam pikir.

"Tidak darimu." balas Uchiha muda itu, tajam. Tak perlu menoleh pun ia tahu kalau Tobi—begitulah di Akatsuki dia disebut—sudah berada di belakangnya, "mau membalas dendam karena aku membunuh bekas partnermu?" terkekeh, Sasuke bertanya. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau ia yang menghabisi Deidara, kan?

Tobi menampakkan sosoknya kini, "Aku tak ada waktu untuk hal seremeh itu, Sasuke." kalimat yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke menoleh dan memandang langsung ke dalam lubang yang ada. Sharingan di baliknya sedang lapar. Dan Sasuke sedang tidak berminat untuk mendesak.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke mendengus, "tepatnya—apa yang _kau_ mau dari_ku_?"

"Cerdas. Aku tak menyesal dengan kengototan kakakmu yang mati-matian hendak membirkanmu hidup." seringaian licik dan lebar muncul di balik topeng. Tobi terkekeh puas melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke di hadapannya, "aku tak akan menjelaskan sekarang. Ah, begini saja—"

"Apa maksud—Itachi—" Sasuke mengerenyitkan dahinya, "—Aniki?"

Tobi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan menceritakan _semuanya_, Sasuke. Sebagai sesama Uchiha." ia mendekat. Semilir angin malam dan terangnya bulan separuh membuat Sasuke dapat melihat kilatan merah dengan jelas. Mau tak mau Uchiha muda itu menelan ludah—mengingat sudah lama tak berhadapan dengan ambisi semembara itu. Tobi kembali berkata-kata, "asalkan kau mau _membantuku_."

"Keuntungan bagiku?" ia tahu benar cara bernegosiasi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya juga, "selain sekedar _cerita_?"

"Kau butuh seseorang untuk merebut jinchuuriki itu, ne?" Tobi mengatakan hal itu dengan nada menantang, membuat Sasuke sedikit tertohok. Ia tak suka ini, tetapi orang ini benar. Memangnya sedari tadi ia bergeming itu kenapa?

"Hn."

Semilir angin malam membuai rerumputan. Cahaya rembulan sedikit meredup ketika awan hitam kembali berarak menutupinya. Pepohonan seolah mengundang mereka untuk menghilangkan diri dalam rimbunnya hijau. Namun dua pria itu tetap berdiri dalam senyap. Saling menatap dengan mata-mata mereka yang terkutuk. Mata yang tak pernah disukai oleh Uchiha lain yang tergolek pingsan di salah satu gua tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hening dipecah oleh penawaran Tobi.

"Aku akan membantumu memporak-porandakan markas Akatsuki—" jeda sebentar, memperhatikan ekspresi keturunannya, "—dan kau membantuku dalam mencapai tujuanku." Tobi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat Sasuke berpikir.

"Dan tujuanmu adalah?"

"Anggap saja ini permainan membeli kucing dalam karung, Sasuke." kekehan Tobi menjadi, "yang jelas ini tak ada hubungan dengan jinchuuriki-mu itu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar. Sebenarnya, ia tahu ia tak perlu berpikir lama, "Terserah apa maumu." ujarnya sambil mengangguk, "dan sebagai gantinya, apapun yang aku lakukan pada Naruto, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kurasa kita mencapai kesepakatan." Tobi mengangguk puas, "lagipula kerusuhan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Seharusnya ini justru memudahkanmu untuk membawa kabur si ekor sembilan itu."

Tobi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah selatan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Pasukan besar dari Konoha akan segera datang sebagai pahlawan, eh? Sasuke mendecak.

"Kita tidak seharusnya disini." Tobi memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya, "akan kutunjukkan tempat bagus kalau kau mau menonton. Zetsu dan Kisame kalau sedang mengamuk bisa seru, lho."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, mengikuti ke arah Tobi pergi tanpa banyak bicara. Rupanya dua Akatsuki itu yang akan menahan gerakan para shinobi. Sasuke hanya mengira—apakah penyelamat Naruto sama dengan formasi penyelamatannya? Apapun yang terjadi, pertarungan sebrutal apapun yang berlangsung nanti, dan entah apapun yang Akatsuki pembelot ini mau darinya, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia baru kali ini menyadari—kalau ia akan menanggung resiko yang lebih buruk dari mati. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit. Memaki kesentimentalannya sendiri.

_Asalkan __aku bisa melihat Naruto sekali lagi._

.

... **Si volvieras a mi** ...

.

"Kakashi—"

Dalam gerak lambat, kepala yang tertunduk itu menoleh. Benar-benar lambat. Tidak terkejut, namun reaksi itu sungguh hampa. Seolah Kakashi sendiri adalah lubang hitam yang siap menyerap apapun menuju pusaran ketiadaan. Hati Iruka serasa teriris lebih dalam ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak ia harapkan itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Iruka tak langsung menghambur sekalipun ia merindukan pelukan dari kekasihnya. Ia tetap diam dan menunggu di depan pintu dengan perasaan campur aduk, "kalau boleh—"

"Mendekatlah."

Suara yang terdengar begitu mati. Iruka sedikit berharap akan ada kehangatan di bola mata kelabu itu. Nyatanya yang didapatnya malam ini hanya kesia-siaan. Namun dipaksakan dirinya melangkah mendekati ranjang Kakashi, lalu berdiri di samping kekasihnya yang tergolek dengan perban tebal membalut seluruh lengan kanannya. Iruka mati-matian berusaha agar air matanya tak perlu jatuh. Melihat Kakashi terbaring tak berdaya adalah siksaan, namun teringat untuk siapa lengan itu rusak—itu bukan siksaan lagi namanya.

"Kau sudah dengar dari Tsunade-sama." Kakashi memulai dengan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak menatap Iruka. Tidak menatap lengannya. Secara harafiah, ia sedang menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya, namun pandangan itu kosong. _Tidak—tidak kosong_. Kemanapun arah ia melihat, dalam makna konotasi, ia sedang melihat Obito. Pengkhianat itu, yang bahkan raganya saja sudah tidak diketahui ada dimana. Kakashi kembali bergumam, "kau sudah tahu bagaimana keadaanku, kan?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Ya. Aku sudah tahu."

"Aku akan sembuh, Iruka." Kakashi menghela nafasnya, "aku tak akan mati hanya karena hal ini."

"Aku juga tahu hal itu." kembali Iruka mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau tak perlu berwajah murung begitu."

Kali itu, Iruka tidak mengangguk.

"Iruka—jangan menangis."

Untuk kedua kalinya tak ada anggukan. Kakashi akhirnya menoleh ketika tangan kirinya yang tidak terbalut perban dan kain kejatuhan air hangat. Menemukan wajah chuunin berambut sebahu itu dialiri butir-butir kristal cair yang berasal dari kedua kelereng coklatnya. Kakashi menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau—" Iruka sedikit tercekat, "—mengatakan dua hal yang mustahil."

Kakashi menggeleng, "Jangan bilang mustahil—"

"Kakashi—"

Keduanya sadar betul ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Perih. Saling mencoba mencari kemana perginya cinta itu. Menyelami samudra pikiran masing-masing dan mengobrak-abriknya demi menemukan setitik saja kenangan indah yang mereka miliki bersama. Masihkah membara? Masihkah, _setidaknya_, hangat? Atau sudah membeku dan menjadi kristal bernama masa lalu? Kemana perginya Kakashi yang dulu? Kemana hilangnya Iruka yang dulu? Siapa yang harus disalahkan untuk kehampaan ini? Keduanya tak ada yang tahu. Entah sejak kapan mereka sama-sama tersesat di jalan kehidupan dan tak bisa lagi menemukan cara untuk kembali.

Lelucon Kakashi mengenai hal itu kini menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau mencintainya—" Iruka merasa tenggorokannya panas sekali ketika mengatakannya, "—kan?"

Kakashi memejamkan matanya ketika pertanyaan itu terucap. Suara Iruka beresonansi, seolah menghilang tak berbekas namun bergaung dalam benaknya.

"Kau—_masih_ mencintainya." repetisi dari Iruka. Membuat Kakashi merasa ia sedang dicekoki racun sebanyak dua kali dalam semalam. Dijadwal.

Dan ia tak mampu menemukan jawabannya. Karena semakin Kakashi mencari eksistensi Iruka dalam setiap sel tubuhnya, justru semakin sulit ia menemukannya. Bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya—_Iruka, kau penting. Tetapi ia juga penting_—tidak, sama sekali tidak menjawab. _Kau tidak mengerti, dia sahabat satu timku_—sudahlah, itu basi. _Sebenarnya, setiap kali aku ada di makamnya, aku selalu berharap dia kembali—_terlihat jelas, tidak perlu dikatakan lagi. Kakashi tahu Iruka butuh satu saja ketegasan kalau Kakashi _masih_ mencintainya.

_Kalau saja __Kakashi memang masih mencintainya._

Andaikan serpihan hatinya yang berserakan belum dipunguti oleh Obito yang kini membawa seluruh keping kecil itu pergi.

"Iruka—"

"Aku punya satu permintaan." ucapan itu membuat Kakashi membuka kedua matanya. Menatap lelah pada kekasihnya. Tak pantas. Ia tahu ia tak pantas lagi untuk menyatakan diri sebagai kekasih Iruka. Namun kenapa pemuda itu masih mau menatapnya dengan pandangan hangat? Kenapa Iruka masih mau menangis untuknya? Dia, yang sudah membuatnya berkali-kali menderita? Iruka mendesis pelan, "peluk aku."

"Iruka, aku—" Kakashi tak yakin akan ide ini, "—aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya, Iruka. Aku—"

"Dan lucunya aku masih bisa mencintaimu dengan sisa-sisa kehancuran itu, Kakashi." balas Iruka lemah, "peluk aku. Dan aku akan melupakan semuanya. Kita mulai—kita kembali ke titik nol, Kakashi. Kita mulai semua dari awal."

Andai saja Kakashi bisa berkata 'andai saja'—_andai saja masih ada sedikit cinta yang tersisa selain untuk dirinya, Iruka. Aku akan mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk itu_. _Untuk kembali padamu_. Kakashi terus menatap kehancuran di sana. Iruka adalah pribadi yang sangat kuat. Ia tahu. Ia yakin. Ia tak pernah mempertanyakan hal itu. Bahkan tanpa perlu Kakashi ada di sisinya, Iruka kuat untuk berdiri sendirian. Sampai detik ini, ia tak ingin membuang semua kenangan yang sudah mengkristal di dalam hatinya. Namun ia sadar, hatinya terlalu sempit untuk bisa ditempati dua orang.

Perlahan, ia meraih telapak tangan Iruka, mengaitkan jemari mereka dan menatap bola mata coklat itu, "Aku tak bisa kembali, Iruka." bisik Kakashi. Ia melihat Iruka terkesiap. Ia merasakan Iruka mencoba memberontak dari genggamannya. Kakashi tidak memberikan kesempatan tersebut sebelum ia selesai dengan ucapannya, "aku sayang padamu—sampai kapanpun, tapi—" tautan jemari Kakashi mengerat, "—kita mustahil kembali. Tak ada jalan untuk ke sana."

Tak ada pelukan. Tak ada rengkuhan. Tak ada dekapan.

Iruka tahu. Gerbang bifurkasi mereka sudah dekat. Kakashi sudah mengambil keputusan dan tawaran yang Iruka berikan ternyata berbuah penolakan. Aksi yang menyebabkan mereka akan berakhir dalam dua opsi—selamat atau mati.

"Kau—" Iruka tersenyum pahit dalam tangisnya, "—ingin kita—berpisah?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab.

"Kalau—itu maumu—" perlahan Iruka melongarkan genggaman Kakashi dan melepaskannya sama sekali, "—aku mengerti."

Kakashi membiarkan tangan yang biasa ia kecup itu menjauhi telapak tangannya. Malam ini izinkanlah ia menjadi seorang pengecut. Pecundang. Orang tak bernyali yang melepaskan apa yang sudah ia bina selama dua tahun dengan begitu saja. Dua tahun terindah dalam hidupnya. Dua tahun yang mengembalikan makna hidupnya. Kandas karena karavan yang berhenti di hadapan untuk membawa angin masa lalunya kembali. Sejenak, dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun kecuali lubang yang menganga. Kakashi tertawa pahit. Ia bisa memotong petir—tapi tak bisa merengkuh angin.

_._

_The story of hearts lasted only a few moments_

_._

_._

_And then where did you go, and where did I?_

_._

_._

_._

Iruka tahu kalau Kakashi sudah memilih persimpangannya.

Dan itu bukanlah setapak kecil yang ia jalani. Sekarang ia mengerti kemana Kakashi pergi. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa mereka tak bisa kembali. Sekarang ia mengerti siapa yang Kakashi cari. Hal itu membuat Iruka hanya bisa menghapus air matanya dan berkata lirih, "Terima kasih—untuk semuanya, Kakashi—" ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Kakashi-sensei—" mengembalikan panggilan ketika mereka hanya sebatas rekan sesama guru. Iruka tak pernah menyangka ia akan kembali pada panggilan itu, "—maafkan kerepotan—yang aku lakukan selama ini."

"Iruka—" Kakashi menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya malam ini untuk berhadapan dengan wajah itu, "—semua ini salahku. Akulah yang harus minta maaf padamu—" ada jeda sedikit di sana sampai Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "—Iruka-sensei."

Embel-embel itulah yang menjelaskan semuanya. Betapa malam yang seharusnya bisa menjadi saat dimana mereka saling merengkuh karena rindu berbalik seratus delapan puhluh derajat. Iruka dan Kakashi sama-sama _mengakhiri_ dan kembali ke titik _awal_. Dimana mereka tak pernah saling mengikat. Ketika mereka tak pernah berikrar. Iruka memutuskan untuk menyegerakan kepergiannya dari ruangan menyesakkan tersebut. Cinta itu tak akan pernah hilang. Hanya waktulah yang menjawab—apakah kristal itu akan mencair atau tetap membeku dan tersimpan.

"Jaga dirimu—" Iruka menolehkan wajahnya untuk terakhir kali, "Kakashi-sensei."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau juga, Iruka-sensei."

Pintu kamar rawat itu pun tertutup.

.

… **bersambung …**

.

Terus setelah dua taun ga apdet, ini Kakashi ama Iruka putus aja gitu—author yang cengok setelah kelar baca ulang. Oke, adegan putusnya lebay. Tapi mengingat ini ADEGAN PUTUS PEMERAN UTAMA gitu, jadi ya wajar kan?—nyari alasan plis. Logikanya sih, masa iya Kakashi ama Iruka masih jalan walau keadaan udah berantakan? Tak mungkin toh? Btw, itu yang dua kalimat bahasa Inggris adalah translasi dari sebuah lagu yang cocok banget buat chapter ini. Kalian mau tau aslinya? Kalian nggak akan mau tau deh ="=

(Puter OST Veer-Zaara berjudul Do Pal)

Akhir kata, maaf karena lama ga apdet. Ini juga saya berusaha yang terbaik dalam menggali ingatan—plot aslinya gimana toh ini Orz. Intinya ya, begitulah. Perangnya ditunda ampe chapter selanjutnya. Saya masih mau meratapi kandasnya hubungan Kakairu, hikshiks—samber tisu.

**Makasih atas kesediaan Anda membaca, dan makasih banyak bagi ****yang bersedia mereview…**


End file.
